


The Starry Sky and the Deep Sea/深海繁星

by lunajk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is A Mermaid, Engineers, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Looks Hot in a Uniform, Fairy Tales, First Time, Genocide, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm on a boat motherfucker, IN SPACE!, Illness, Introspection, Language Barrier, Little Mermaid, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Build, Space Opera, Spaceships, Spacewalking, Teaching, smitten!Erik, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunajk/pseuds/lunajk
Summary: The Starry Sky and the Deep Sea by spicedpiano 中文翻译英文简介见下-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once a star, Charles is forced into a human form following a crime of treason, cursed and exiled into a mortal life. Rescued by a crew of mutants led by Commander Erik Lehnsherr, he soon realizes that the voyage they are on is doomed....But how can he save the man he loves when, if he speaks, anyone who hears his voice will die?[This is the story of the little mermaid ... in space.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Starry Sky and the Deep Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490450) by Anonymous. 



Part 1

\--

他还是孩童之时，曾问过长者：“那些船人*能长生不老吗？”

船人，他们好像一直存在在世上——存在于星际间的歌谣里，存在在月亮上的传说中。船人，笨拙地穿行在宇宙间，追寻着残骸；向着黑暗，举起他们微弱的星火；蹒跚地出发，去寻找新的行星，将足迹散布在岩石与岩石之间。

所有最好的故事里都有船人的身影。他们是英雄和恶棍，是追寻者也是掠夺者。

船人中的男人们向着天空中最明亮的星星*许愿，然后得到他们心之所属。女人们会迷路，而群星总能带着她们归来。船人们的战争毁掉了一个星系。

“你问了我太多的问题，我亲爱的……”他知道长者觉得他乖巧，也欣赏他的好奇心，但她更希望他像他们中的其他人一样，沉默着，观察着。

“他们能吗？”他又问了一遍。

“不能，”长者告诉他，“船人们很脆弱；他们的生命如同蝼蚁般，轻易就能被外力所折。不过他们死亡的时候，他们不会像我们一样变成星尘。他们的灵魂升起，穿过银河，去到一个为他们独创的新的闪烁的宇宙里。”

“多希望我是一个船人啊，”他记得自己说道。

“不，我最亲爱的。”

他能感觉到长者的思绪拂过他自己的：冰冷的，熟悉的，流动的。

“不，你不是。”

\--

一个世纪以后他们将他流放。

罪名是叛国。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *船人：the ship people，本AU内Charles 一族对人类的称呼。——译注（后无特别标明均为译注）  
> *原文Betelgeuse，即参宿四，属于猎户座，非常明亮，此处意译。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

他被发现的时候蜷缩在一个小小的燃料星球的岸上，在一个几乎被遗忘了的星系正中。天地茫茫，无处为家。

他第一次感受到触碰，像是星云牵出的一缕，直抵内核——黑暗褪去，他看见——他看见视线上方有一张脸，由于头盔上弯曲的玻璃而轻微地扭曲着——他看见这星系——悬空着，散乱地，如此之多的世界——他看见……用眼睛——

目之所及几乎将他淹没。

他感受到寒冷——一种无尽延伸的寒冷。

又一次，黑暗漫上来，包围了他，星星倾斜，越出视线之外；如此多的信息碎片倾倒下来，他几近窒息。

寂静，又一次地。

\--

他再醒来的时候发现自己被移动过了。

他躺在什么柔软的东西上，它似乎很轻易地承载了他身体的重量。这一次，他有足够多的经验记得他最好老老实实地闭上眼睛；这里没有柔软的黑暗，只有一片橙黄的灯光，这灯光激起了他内里的某些反应，他的思绪开始焦虑地延展。

他不知道他身处何方。他尝到了嘴里的味道，既苦且酸。他心下一沉。

“嘿，”有人说，“嘿，我觉得他醒了！”

本能地，他试图伸展并钻进距离他最近的思想里。

他试着，然而，将自己收回——这感觉像是他试图将自己的思绪穿过铁丝网，不得不缠绕着它——束缚着他。他是超新星的残骸：他是一颗中子星，他本是——特大的，盲目地扩张着，从被压缩的一颗微尘中再次释放——转动着，试图控制自己的质量——知道如果他放弃控制，如果他任其自流，他将会自内里坍缩。他坍缩的时候会带走一切。

一个黑洞，毁灭所有。

“你怎么样？”一个新的声音在附件出现了，更柔和的。是一位女性。

他紧紧地收束着那些铁丝网，挣扎着试图避免自己陷入他新思想的引力场中——这并不容易，它时时迫近着。他堪堪控制住了自己，他能感觉到她的存在，拂过他的——他的思绪发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，有那么一会儿他害怕——但并不，并不，她保持静止……这勉强合适，他能感知到她，只要他不——

“你能听见我说话吗，先生？我需要你睁眼。”

他强迫自己服从这个指令，即便只服从了一半——亮光浸入他的视野，明亮有如星云的中央——

手指拂过他的眼睑，太过快速地抬起了它们。没有足够的时间给他做心理准备；头顶的荧光灯直直地刺进他的视线里，一瞬间。

他意识到他处在什么样的境地里，他喉咙收紧，嘴唇张开，然后及时闭上。他成功地阻止了惊声尖叫的冲动。他吞咽了一下，他胸骨间的什么东西随之震动——然后是一阵痛楚，与他从前感受到的所有痛楚全然不同，他眼里的灼烧感，一阵狂乱的、试图挣脱他自己设下束缚的思绪。

“瞳孔放大，不过是对称的，对光源有反应。”那个轻柔的女声说道。

闪烁的白光缓慢地、缓慢地褪去，盘桓在他视线的边缘。世界在他身旁收缩：首先是阴影，帆布上发灰的污点。

一个形象。它——她——正俯下身来，脸庞距他如此之近。

一个女性船人，他意识到。

他从来没有像现在这样，离船人如此之近。

她终于放开了他的眼睑，他眨眼数次，试图驱走他视野边缘仍冥顽不灵的微小黑点。

他发现自己为她鼻翼的曲线着迷——她脸庞边松松垂下的头发，她温柔的棕色眼睛，他们目光相遇时她朱唇微启的样子。

她很美，但她不能带给他一丝温暖。

他转开脸。

“你会没事的，”她告诉他，“天知道你是怎么活下来的，在外头，靠那种空气，什么也没穿——不过你会没事的。你的生命体征很正常。”

“史塔克工业不是在开发什么助呼吸器吗？”第一个声音又说话了。

“是的，”那个女性船人回应，“正在呢。不过外头这么低的气压该碾碎他的肺了。这还不算他被冻死的可能呢；Thanet的地表温度可是-200度。”

“说不定他是冷血呢，”第一个声音——男性，他最终辨认出来——反驳道。这个船人进入了他的视线，他的头发是金色的，像是星光。

“所以，你是谁？”他问，“某种爬行类外星生物？”

“Alex，”那个女性船人责备道。

“或者，他是个变种人。变异以适应环境，就像Darwin一样。”

女性船人思考着这个可能性，皱起了眉。然后她靠近了，在他身边坐下。

“你感觉好点儿了吗？”她探了探他的前臂，两根手指按压着他手腕内侧，“我们刚发现你的时候，你的脉搏都快没了。体温也是。我们很担心你。”

他试图冲破束缚，进入她的思想。然而仅仅咫尺之遥，这样的尝试也让他感觉难以承受。他从她的抚摸中抽出手臂，蜷在胸前，然后把自己的手覆在她触碰过的那一小块皮肤上。他的血液奔流，带着既定的节奏。

“我很抱歉，”她退后一步，“我应该先问问你的。我是Dr. MacTaggert。你叫什么呀？”

我没有名字。他想，但没有说出口。

“你能听懂我说的话吗？”那个女性船人皱眉，“你懂通用语吗？”

他懂。他知道宇宙诞生之初至今所有的语言。旅人途径星系的时候他偷听：船人，男人和女人们，用宇宙内所有的语言思考着。

他知道，他懂得，然而他保持沉默。

感觉像是他心里被剜去了一大块。他仍然能感觉到自己，在这具船人的身体里折叠着——他仍然能感觉到他的思想和声音，紧紧地压缩着，受伤地，但仍在这里。

有别的什么东西，他失去了。

是失重的感觉。是他感受到的，穿过星系间，被星云包围之时所感受到的失重感。是千万种不同的思绪，交换着千万种不同的情感。他的家人，他的族人。

也许感觉会不一样，他想，如果他可以选择回去的话。

但他别无选择。

即便他能说话，他仍会保持双眼紧闭——

他不想睁开。

\--


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

他们从衣柜里拿出一套朴素的蓝色衣服，让他换上。

“我知道这算得不得最时髦的，”那个女性船人告诉他，“不过眼下还能勉强对付一下。”

他点头致谢，她笑了，离开房间以方便他更衣。当然了，他几乎忘了船人们是多么珍视他们的身体，以至于要将它们时时藏起。他将身体藏在那身蓝色衣衫之后，几欲出声告诉MacTaggert他已穿戴整齐而她可以回到这间斗室——在最后一秒他觉得走向门边是更好的选择。

穿行至半途，他视网膜边缘捕捉到了运动，于是他转向。那是一面镜子，长宽各三英尺，固定在右侧墙面上。这是他第一次瞧见自己船人的身体：男性，肌肤苍白，身材结实，暗色发丝虬结着，尽管这具躯体的存在不超过24小时。他踌躇了一小会儿，然后上前一步，离镜子更近了一点儿。他的鼻尖几乎要碰上镜子了，而他更清楚地看到他脸颊上星星点点模糊的雀斑，形状优美的唇弓。他伸出一只手，沿着耳廓细细抚摸，惊叹于错落起伏的软骨和丰厚柔软的耳垂。他的手指——如同这具躯干的其他部分一样短小却强壮——一路沿着喉咙向下，停在他声带处坚硬的突起上。

四周廖无一人——当然了，如果他试着说话看看，张开嘴，说一个词——

敲门的响声。“你穿好了吗？”

他急速从镜子前转开，心虚地仿佛干了什么伤天害理的事儿似得。他再次看向镜子里的自己，确保那套蓝色衣服好端端呆在他身上。然后他开了门。

“啊，”女性船人（MacTaggert）说道，越过他进入了房间，“看起来好多了。虽然不是理想状态，不过应付眼下怕是足够了。”她停了停，上下打量了他一番，“虽然长官叫我等你一醒来就把你带去，我觉得我们有必要先整整你的头发。”

长官？

他任凭她带他坐到一把椅子上，拿起梳子，以超乎寻常船人的敏捷梳通他打结的头发。这并不太疼痛，她显然很有一手。也许，他想，这种痛楚和他试图将思想禁锢于躯体之内的痛楚没有多少可比性——他能感觉到自己的思想在他构建的铁丝网边游走，蠢蠢欲动。

“你知道的，你得告诉我你叫什么，”MacTaggert将一只手支在他的头骨上，专心对付着一绺特别顽固的头发，“虽然长官横竖都会从里嘴里套出来的，你要是现在告诉我，可以少吃点儿苦头。”

他视线下移，触及自己的手掌，他们在他的大腿上合拢。他的指甲被修剪的短而整齐；他不确定是船人的指甲天生就那样，还是在他睡着的时候船人帮他修剪过了。

MacTaggert叹息道，“随你吧。”她整理好他的头发，退后一步，示意他站起来，跟随她。

她带他离开医疗翼，进入飞船的主体。医疗翼在低层，所以他们得乘电梯去舰桥。他注视着电梯门屏幕上闪烁的小灯，每升高一点儿，就有一个蓝色的小球亮起。

他从未进到过一架正飞着的飞船里。他只见过这些屏幕，这些医疗翼和电梯和舰桥，在数以千计的舰队中——但仅仅见过他们的形状，里头的船员早已死亡，它们漂浮着，残破地，无动力地或是被疾病摧毁地，在广阔的星际间。他曾完整地研究过他们，为船人的创造力着迷，为他们决意要在生存条件如此恶劣的宇宙中扎根而惊叹——不仅是扎根，更是生长，学习，探险，征服。有人说，这些特性最终会造成他们的灭亡。

他深入到船人的思维之中时曾见过他们的梦想；不过他真正见识他他们的世界是在被他们遗弃的飞船里。

一声轻响，然后电梯门缓缓开启。他们踏上舰桥。

这是……这是他从未见过的奇景。他的确在船人们的头脑中见过这样的场景，记忆或零碎的片段——他见过这样的地方，冰冷、荒凉——远不能为此时此刻有生气的舰桥所比拟。在这里。像这样。

整座舰桥由不锈钢铸就：苍白，闪光，在天花板荧光灯投射下的光亮中接近纯白。飞船中央铺开窗户，给予飞行员和舰长飞船的全景。船上全员各司其职：通讯员，工程师，文职人员，有条不紊地工作着。当下要收束好他的思维比睁眼之后的任何时刻都困难；他想去感受所有人的思想，去理解他们，去让他们理解他。他咬住了下唇，防止自己出声，脑袋因自控而抽痛。

“Lehnsherr长官，”MacTaggert说道，他迟钝地意识到她的手正停在他肘部下方，催促他上前。他没有反抗。

指挥官位置上的男人站了起来。他很高，身着高级官员的黑色制服，饰有金银两色：金色代表指挥官，银色代表工程师。一阵战栗滑下他的脊柱。他曾见过这样的制服，仅在尸体上。如今看到它在穿在Lehnsherr身上——纤维随着Lehnsherr的动作而移动，胸口和大腿在他上前时紧绷——实在有些超现实了。

Lehnsherr先看向MacTaggert，再转开眼——然后他们的眼神相遇了，他看到一双眼睛，和医疗翼的镜子有着同样的颜色和质感。

“这就是那位？”Lehnsherr对着MacTaggert问道，却没有看她；他的注意力集中在他飞船的闯入者身上。

“他不肯透露自己的来历，”MacTaggert回应，“我们叫他Patient X。他看上去也不懂通用语。”

“你的名字是？”Lehnsherr问道——用Alvarado*而非通用语——当他没有得到回应时他只是重复着同样的问题：先用Sihwa，再用Ulugbek，再是Xiluo和Mayacam。

他一言不发；他假装自己听不懂问题。

Lehnsherr眯起眼睛看着他。“很好，”他说，“Dr. MacTaggert，请送我们的访客去我的书房。我过会儿会在那里见他。”

“好的，长官。”

MacTaggert再一次抓住了他的手臂，他顺从地跟随着她，从舰桥又一次进入电梯。这次他们仅仅下降了一层楼——MacTaggert输入6位数的密码，电梯打开，他们站到了走廊里。

走廊看上去奇怪地舒适：墙饰精巧到看起来像是某种有机的陆地材料，即便它们实际上都是不锈钢；地板上铺着一大块图案复杂的地毯；就连头顶的灯泡似乎也换成了更柔和的款式：这里是指挥官的办公区。

MacTaggert领着他至走廊尽头，又输了一组密码，倾身向前扫描虹膜。界面欢快地一响，门平移打开。

这是一间会客室。并不是——是一间书房，Lehnsherr是这么称呼的。书房，里边还有两扇门（也锁着），应该是通往……卧室，如果他对那些已经废弃的飞船构造记忆没有出错的话，另一间应当是浴室。墙上嵌着精巧的书架，书桌整洁有序。

“坐，”MacTaggert说道。

她示意他坐到其中的一把扶手椅上，他顺从了，从站起到坐下只需要几秒钟，他仍觉得有些不适应——当身体变得如此轻盈。

MacTaggert仍旧站着：“我希望我能留下来，”她说，“但医疗翼需要我。长官马上就下来，这里有不少书，如果你想读些什么的话你可以随便翻翻。”

她停顿了一会儿，等待着他的回答。于是他点了点头，一下。她看上去有些失望，不过没有要求更多。

他等着，直到她走后才完全放松对自己的思维的禁锢。不知怎地，放松那些带刺的铁丝网带来的痛楚不亚于收紧它们——一瞬间他几乎觉得整间屋子都朝着他倾斜过来，视野里的一切都开始变得模糊——

成了。他没有完全放出他的思维，当然了；他仍不能感觉到其他人，他保持谨慎，以防听到别人的思想——或他们听到他的。不过暂时，就这几秒，MacTaggert走了而Lehnsherr还没有来的间隙，他可以好好放松一下自己。

屋子是空的。他从未想过独处是如此甘美，令人愉悦。

他给了自己60秒，然后又一次将思维收束妥帖。他不想冒着Lehnsherr太快回来的风险——他也许会失控，在能阻止自己之前深入Lehnsherr的大脑。

然而分秒流逝，他沉默静坐，注视着一扇永不开启的门。

他短暂地沉迷，然后意识到自己的注意力转移到了别的地方。他研究着Lehnsherr的桌子：它看上去很有意思，由整块金属锻造而成。其上没有肉眼可见的电脑系统。Lehnsherr用的是手持平板吗？又或者，系统的控制台是嵌在桌面的？他找不到任何缝隙——不过桌角有一本书。红色封皮，黑色字体。犹豫了一小会儿，他探身拿起那本书；它在他手里，很沉，自动翻到有着书签的一页——书签薄如蝉翼，由黄铜制成。他不识字，当然了；他的族群一直以思维的形式存在，并且过去他如若有所疑问，他只需从船人的思想中取一瓢饮，而无需识习他们的文字。

书的印刷精美；黑色的墨迹显现于雪白的纸张，字母存在的地方羊皮纸有着轻微的收缩。（他能感觉到那种收缩的痕迹，当他的指尖划过页面之时）字母仿若幼小的昆虫，在书页上爬行——当他把书本举到离眼睛差不多一条手臂长度的时候它们更像了。如此微小的蚀痕，却蕴含着如此巨大的能量，所有的一切对他来说都是全新的体验。

他扫视着书架。书架的第四层有一个空位，在书桌正后方，应当是这本红书留下的空缺。旁边是相似的书籍和笔记本，不过是绿色封皮的。

他走近一步，一只手拿着那本红色的书，踮起脚尖，够到那处空缺，正欲放进——

门开了。

他僵在原地，疯狂地束缚着他心电感应的能力，对抗着意料之外的汹涌拉力，来自Lehnsherr的思想。

“那么，”Lehnsherr开口，他身后的门滑动，上锁，“你就是那位，我的船员讨论的热火朝天的人。”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alvarado，及下文Sihwa，Ulugbek，Xiluo和Mayacam：本AU中外星语名称。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lehnsherr倾身向他，而他站着，一动不动。某种程度上方才在舰桥时面对指挥官时更容易一些，抵抗数十个思维而非一个，因为眼下他不得不直面现实，无处可遁：

他被困在这里，既无声音亦无能力，和一群甚至不知他种族存在的生物一起。他无法解释自己的存在，或是自己如何在没有船人的太空服的情况下在严酷的星球表面侥幸存活。他被关在一间屋子里，和一个比他高了一个半头的、毋庸置疑强壮得多的男人，看上去对方一抬手就能把他碎为齑粉。

Lehnsherr越靠越近，这可于事无益。

Lehnsherr终于在半步之遥处停下来时他能感觉到有什么东西在他身体里砰然作响。他们之间的距离如此之近，以至于他可以看见Lehnsherr深色的虹膜，一圈套着一圈，他几乎要在Lehnsherr思维中迷失自己，被全然纳入。

Lehnsherr抬起一只手，他受惊后缩——

但Lehnsherr仅仅是从他手里抽走了那本书，翻到封面以便查看它的书名。

“N-271型星际飞船管道设计原理，”Lehnsherr念道，“你对飞船管道感兴趣？有意思。”

不用他的心灵感应，他花了一小会儿才意识到Lehnsherr语气里的嘲讽。

他感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来，用力摇着头以至于他的太阳穴又开始突突作痛。他伸手找到书架上离他最近的书，双手紧紧地把它抱在胸口，很快地往远离Lehnsherr的方向跨了一步。

Lehnsherr只是给了他一个微小而紧绷的微笑，将那本有关管道修理的书放回书架上它本该呆着的位置。“请，”他说道，“坐。”

他坐到他之前的椅子上，在椅子边缘绷得直直的，抱着那本新书，指节发白。

Lehnsherr在他正对面的扶手椅上坐下，向后靠进椅背，架起双腿——这姿势透露出来的闲适对一位指挥官来说可不常见。

“那么，我想你的确懂通用语，”Lehnsherr开口。

他心头一紧。……当然了。管道。还有当Lehnsherr让他坐的时候，他照做了——他该料到的。他该更警觉一些的——

他意识到他比之前更仔细地观察着Lehnsherr。既然他已经丧失了读取Lehnsherr思想的能力，他不得不对别的信息更加留心：姿态，语调，面部表情。所有这些特质他只在读取其他船人的思想和经历时见过，但Lehnsherr与他们毫无相通之处。

他点了点头，缓慢地。

“但你还是拒绝开口？”Lehnsherr抬起一边的眉毛。他没有得到回应，于是继续说道：“这样的话，我得告诉你，如果你不告诉我名字，并解释你为什么出现在Thanet，我不得不假设你是有意闯入本舰，意在窃取机密，并破坏我们正在执行的任务。”Lehnsherr吸了口气，“在以上假设下，在本舰余下的航程中我们将把你关在禁闭室里，直到把你转移给联盟警察。*”Lehnsherr停下来，密切地注视着他，“你明白我说的了吗？”

他眨了眼睛，两次，连续地，飞快地。Lehnsherr看上去十分满意，让他如此迅速地丢盔弃甲。

“很好，”Lehnsherr说道，“现在，你会开口吗？”

他摇了摇头，降低视线，这是他能做出的最大程度的致歉。他停顿了一会儿，想了想——然后抬起手，摸了摸他的喉咙，喉结，然后是嘴唇。

“……啊。”Lehnsherr的声调抬高了一点儿，似乎是……理解了他的意思？

他鼓起勇气又看了一眼Lehnsherr；指挥官放下脚，身体前倾，注视着他。

Lehnsherr指了指他的书桌：“你能写字吗？”

他又摇了摇头，挤出一个微小的、尴尬的微笑。他希望这是合适的尴尬；他记得大部分船人自幼识习读写，但如何向对方解释……他将手中的书在膝上摊开，随意翻开一页。他用手指着那些文字，然后指了指自己的胸口，又摇了一次头。他合上书，耸了耸肩。

“你不……识字？”Lehnsherr猜测，前额皱起。

他对大致是Lehnsherr的方向比了个手势：是的。

“好吧，”一秒之后Lehnsherr，“我想这就可以解释你对管子异乎寻常的热爱了。”

他感觉到胸口轻松了一点儿：他刚刚未曾意识到的紧张情绪现在消失了。他让书平躺在腿上，双手放在书上，又给了 Lehnsherr一个微笑——这次Lehnsherr纡尊降贵地回应了，尽管看上去只是他嘴边的线条紧了紧。

“我还得问你几个问题，”Lehnsherr说，“你可以用点头或者摇头来回答，点头是‘是’，摇头是‘不是’。”

Lehnsherr停顿了足够长的时间以等待他的回应，他简短的点头。

Lehnsherr继续道：“你是Thanet人吗？”

Thanet……啊，是了，他们发现他的那个行星。那里无人居住，起码没有他知道的生物生活在那儿。他摇了摇头。

“我也觉得不是，不过这个问题好像挺要紧的，”Lehnsherr说道，“你的飞船被毁了吗？有其他船员需要救助的吗？”

他摇了一次头，停了停，又摇了一次。两个否定的答案。

Lehnsherr的嘴角显而易见地下垂了。

事实上，他想，Lehnsherr也不太可能找对提问的方向。他亦无法给出任何令人满意的回答，他无论如何不可能告诉他真相的。Lehnsherr看上去起码意识到了前一点，即便这事实令他不悦。

“你真是个谜，”Lehnsherr道，“我们找到你的时候，你光着身子，没有任何防护，就这么躺在行星表面，那个行星碰巧还不宜生存——然而现在你就坐在我跟前，比我的大部分舰员都健康。”一阵粗粝的的声响——是笑声，他迟钝地意识到。“我甚至不知道问你什么，我不知道从何问起。”

他看了Lehnsherr一会儿。确定Lehnsherr没有再开口的意图后，他站起来，走到对面墙上一扇圆形的小窗前。他指着窗，手指堪堪触到玻璃。他的指节敲击玻璃，两下，然后用他能做出的最坚定的表情瞪着Lehnsherr，就差没放出他的心灵感应了。

“怎么了？”Lehnsherr缓缓站起，一瞬之后靠近，从他肩膀上凝视着窗外闪烁的星系。整个宇宙间所有的恒星与行星，旋转着，在黑色的天幕之上。

Lehnsherr又一次看向他，于是他按了按自己的胸口，然后再次指向窗外。

Lehnsherr不错眼地看着他，脸上终于闪现了一丝理解的神情：“你……从外边来？”

他点了点头。

“从另一个世界？”

他摇了摇头。

Lehnsherr的眉头皱的更紧了：“我不明白。”

当然了。船人甚至都不知道他们族类的存在。这就是每当他们的族类面对船人和他们的罪恶之时，他力主仁慈的原因。船人犯下罪行，并非出于恶意，而是出于无知。他绝不会后悔捍卫他们的权利——即便是现在，当他的捍卫导致了他的流放之时。

他没有办法向Lehnsherr解释他是什么，或是他如何来到这艘飞船，所以他只是轻叹一声，摇了摇头，看向别处。

“你到底是什么？”Lehnsherr无视了他对这个问题明显的拒绝，“我们离Xiluodu不远。你是Xi-ren吗？但这也不能解释你是怎么活下来的……”

Lehnsherr现在看上去像是在自言自语，列出他能想到的种种可能。他在皱眉，他的视线移回窗外，无尽的星系之间。时间在沉默中流逝——然后他收回视线，表情莫测。

“你是变种人吗？”Lehnsherr问道。

他认真地思考着这个问题。变种人，作为人种，有着许多不同的意义——字面上来说，从绿眼睛到多一条腿都可以被叫做变异。不过他怀疑Lehnsherr对这个词另有所指。他在船人的思想之中听过这个词，有人称他们为高级智人，有人说他们具有适应性，又或者是怪胎。在东部星系的变种人大屠杀之后他们不那么常见了，但日益减少的数量仅使对他们的恐惧与日俱增。船人，从他们的思想中他了解到，害怕一切他们不能理解的。当他们开始占领外星系的行星之初，他们便迅速以人类幸福或传播疾病或简单的“自卫”为名消灭了其上的原住民。而当行星间没有外星人任其屠杀后，他们自相残杀。恐惧消蚀着信任与忠诚。

变种理论多半能解释他是怎么在外太空对普通船人而言如此恶劣的环境中死里逃生的。然而，这也可能给他招来麻烦：他清晰地记得他窥见的恐惧，在某个船人直觉里铺天盖地的疼痛和挥之不去的自我厌恶，当所爱之人得知其变种身份时恐惧的退缩，感觉像是一耳光抽在心上。

然而……医疗翼里那个浅色头发的男性船人好像说了什么——指不定他是个变种人呢……像Darwin一样……

这可能不代表什么。有人能知道变种人的存在，却对其全无同情。然而他暗自揣测他们多半会觉得他是变种人的——毕竟，除此之外也没有别的理由能解释他怎么能赤身裸体地躺在Thanet的冰尘上，呼吸着那样剧毒的气体而不窒息。

所以，他决定冒一次险。

他点了点头。

Lehnsherr的眉毛轻微上挑，在能阻止自己之前他上前了半步，然后骤然僵住，双手插兜，眼里略过一些无法形容的情绪。

“我明白了，”Lehnsherr说道——

——天啊，现在Lehnsherr看向他的眼神与方才绝对不同了——他迫切地需要他的心灵感应——他急切地想知道Lehnsherr现在在想什么，为什么这样看着他，像是——

Lehnsherr抬起手，随后整个宇宙像是倾斜了，他透不过气来，Lehnsherr的桌子笔直地立在空中。

他注视着眼前的景象，即便无意言语也保持着双唇微启——即便他能说话，他也无法形容此时此刻的感受——他的呼吸急促而清浅。这简直不可思议。这……精彩绝伦，与他之前见识过的任何船人的变种能力截然不同。这意味着，这种能力能够——

“金属，”Lehnsherr解释道，自鸣得意地，显然被他对其能力的反应所取悦。桌子平稳地在半空中恢复了水平，随着一声轻响复归原位。“电磁学。我能影响它——至少在某种程度上。这是我的变种能力。”他以手示意书房，门，以及整艘飞船，“这儿，我们都是变种人——除了Dr. MacTaggert，不过她对我们抱有极大的同情。你在我的舰员中间不会受到任何歧视。”

他微笑，点头，Lehnsherr接着道：“我想，你应该能很快和大家熟悉起来。但我们还得给你起个名字。‘Patient X’可不适合你。”

Lehnsherr从口袋里抽出手，在背后紧紧握住，笔直的站姿让人联想到军队。（也许，他想，这是一艘军舰。他还没完整地见识过飞船内部的构造，或是在舰桥上呆足够的时间以下结论。）

“我希望你不会觉得冒犯，但除了给你随机起个名字之外我也想不出更好的办法了，”Lehnsherr说，“显然，你也没法把真名告诉我们。”

是啊。不过这也不算什么了不得的问题，说实在的；他的族人都没有名字。通过心灵感应，他人的思想很容易察觉——其中反映出的特质能很好地辨别不同的族人。

他想了一会儿，然后看向他仍抓在手里的那本书。他把书递给Lehnsherr。

Lehnsherr接过，扫了一眼封面和封底：“物种起源，”他读道，“Charles Darwin著。”他们的视线相接，Lehnsherr的眼睛灰得澄澈，“碰巧是我最喜欢的书之一。不过舰上已经有了一个Darwin……‘Charles’怎么样？”

Charles。一个不太常见的名字，眼下说来。它十分古老，不过和别的任何名字都一样好。好的。好的，这个名字很好。

他点头，微笑，Lehnsherr将书递还给他。

“很好，”Lehnsherr说道。他犹豫了一小会儿，找补道：“抱歉不得不中断我们的对话，但我得去舰桥了。我会让人收拾一间客舱给你，顺便派人下来接你。”

他——Charles——点了点头。

Lehnsherr流连了一会儿，也许不止一会儿，才离开。门锁咔哒一响，在他身后上锁。Charles留在书房，一片寂静。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Federation police，本AU中人类世界以行星为单位，结成联盟（Federation），联盟警察负责维持秩序。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

传说是这样的：

船人在宇宙中织网，他们的触手从最耀眼的星系延伸至银河中最遥远的小行星带。每一块陨石都封存着他们的抚触，每一颗星星都记得他们的途经。

船人最初向太空发射卫星的时候，星人*感到欣喜。

船人最初在他们自己的月亮上行走的时候，星人感到快乐。

船人穿越银河，开疆拓土，向着离他们最近的矮星系，向着Andromeda，向着Sextans，向上向前向无垠的远方——星人感到愉悦。

船人自己的行星从内部爆炸，他们不得不在其他更年轻的行星上建立宜居的殖民地——星人或多或少地抱怨了，但对他们新邻居的欢迎盖过了那些不满，星人欢迎他们在新的领地扎根，成长，繁荣。

船人很聪明，但他们不仅仅是聪明而已，他们还很勤奋：他们永远在追寻新的冒险，新的只知识，追逐着他们永无止境的地平线。这是他们永恒的诱惑，也是他们亘古的深渊。

船人们时常自相残杀。他们为了基因相异残杀，为了权利，为了领土，为了有限的资源。资源在减少，而船人向西侧星系扩张的欲望永不止息。能源成了最大的掣肘：核裂变太过危险，太阳能动力不足，水能太稀缺，而化石燃料和煤气太过易耗。

然后Shaw集团发现了Farraday星云：一个距地球大约几百亿光年的广阔的不规则星系——闪烁着九万亿恒星——对数以千计的空间站来说供应数年不成问题，只要能利用得当。

Shaw集团向Farraday星云内核发送了数量庞大的采掘和研究飞船。他们终于到达那里的时候，在星云正中旋转的闪烁着的时间和空间中，在星云每一颗发光发热的恒星里，他们所见的超乎他们最狂野的想象。

这些恒星有着他们为所未闻、见所未见的，未曾被开发和利用过的能源。

顺理成章地，船人在恒星上采矿，疯狂地采矿至所有恒星都失去了能量，直至所有星人生活必需的能源都枯竭了——

——然后他们飞走了，远离这一片黑暗幽寂的荒凉世界，吞噬一切的黑洞。他们将黑洞丢在身后。

其他许多星系也没能逃脱相似的命运。曾经光亮的星系锐减至无声无光的漩涡，毁灭其中的文明，谋杀所有的行星以无穷的夜。

他们不明白。他们不曾接触过——他们对星人毫无概念——他们甚至不知道星人的存在。Charles就这一点向委员会据理力争：船人一无所知，如果他们了解哪怕只鳞半爪，他们也许就不会这样做了。他们一定会终止开采的。

但是，当然了，当他们试图和船人交流的时候，当他们在船人脑海里言语时，船人似乎并不能理解他们的意思。船人忽视了他们的信息，认为听到了的船人是疯了或者是呓语或在做梦。又或者，船人从来不曾听见他们说话的声息；否认，不可否认地，是有力的武器。

他们绝对没有倾听过。他们继续着星际的采掘。

委员会达成了决议：即便船人不知情，他们也不可能停止滥采行为。船人对自己亲族的生命都如流光般易掷轻抛，他们又怎会在乎星人的生命呢？

Charles童年的长者早已化作星尘散落宇宙，所以这个决定由Stryker星系最古老的恒星做出——它燃烧的时间比其余所有星星都还要长亿万年。

这颗星星告诉他们：船人是不会罢休的。他说，船人会在几千万年之内毁掉他们所有星星，耗尽他们的能量。我们必须自救，即便代价是船人的生命。我们必须终结他们的生命，在他们终结我们之前。

Charles为船人辩护，然而没有星星听他说一句话。星人们通过思维交流，不过很少有星星拥有Charles的天赋——能够影响其他的思维，引导他们——并且对他那样一颗年少的星星来说Charles的力量太过强大了。眼下他还能被控制——能被约束——但又有谁知道现状能维持多久呢？有谁知道何时这颗幼星对船人的痴迷和他轻率地对船人施加的保护将带领整个宇宙走向灭亡呢？

这种怀疑不是心血来潮；是水滴石穿，是逐渐蚕食理智的偏执；没有人意图过于冒进——但星星们仍在死去，船人们一天比一天更向西边扩张——当Charles试着在船人的脑子里和他们对话的时候，星人们对他的猜忌更多了，害怕他的下一个计划——他有可能转向星人，向控制船人那样控制星人。

他们没有错。他们的偏执并非空缺来风，毕竟。

如今，Charles觉得他应该早些料到的——但早些料到他又能做什么呢？星人计划着船人的灭种（“预防措施”），时间所剩无几。

于是Charles悄悄潜入了一位委员的脑子里。他并没有篡改他的思想，亦未控制他，他仅仅是——建议——也许……也许，委员会可以三思。也许他们可以再观望一个世纪。如果他们能随意选一个船人交谈然后被说服，也许他们可以派他前往船人自己的委员会，作为大使，找到证据证明船人若知情则绝不会坐视不理，但事实上星人的存在并非人力所能感知——

计划没能成功。

他，当然了，被发现了。Phoenix将他从那位委员的脑海中驱逐出去，那时的烈火Charles即便在回忆里仍然胆战心惊。

如果事情能有一丝不同，也许他面临的惩罚就不会如此严苛——然而船人又陷入了自相残杀的怪圈，东部星系的又一次大屠杀——又有飞船向着Shearon星云疾驰，也许是来采样，来采掘，来谋杀——

他被驱逐了。

被流放后，他的思维不得已进入了一具船人的躯体，遗弃在尘土中等着被化为尘土，然后——罪刑相适，当然了——被诅咒。

他不能言语，不能心灵感应，被迫沉默……沉默如此，若是被打破，距离最近的一切生物都将因他的声音而死亡。

这，Charles想，才是最残忍的部分：即便他如今得以与船人一起生活，他事实上成为了船人的一员，他仍然不能警告他们，星人们正意图将他们灭种。他永远不能告诉他们他的真实身份。他永远不能拯救他们于既定的毁灭。

\--

“我听说你是个变种人，”十五分钟之后Darwin出现在Lehnsherr的书房，带着Charles去往他的客房，“反正，舰桥上他们是这么讲的。是真的吗？”

Darwin是个高个子男人，实际上是Charles在这艘舰上见过的四个船人之中最高的——也是目前为他见过最放松的船人，步履缓慢，笑容和蔼，即便他身上有些说不清道不明的感觉。Charles想起Nellis星系，在几千年的星际穿越中一直隐藏着自身的存在。飞船经过它的外缘，近的几乎能触碰它，然而无人意识到它就在那儿。

Darwin期待地看着他——于是Charles点了点头。

“所以，你也是真不会讲话啦，”Darwin看上去对自己的发现奇怪地沾沾自喜，“没关系。我们能搞定的，说不定用手语吧。”

他朝着Charles露齿一笑，Charles回以微小的笑容。他们正走向飞船的另一侧翼——飞船的设计师，不论他是谁——设计的时候都在靠舷一侧布置了延展的窗户：铝硅玻璃，厚度足以抵挡热量和冲击波，宇宙无声的威胁。Charles蓦地茫然无措起来。

所有的星星看上去都是那么地遥远。

“嘿，”Darwin唤道——Charles意识到自己不知不觉停住了脚步，在走廊正中僵直地矗着，双手绞着栏杆，怔愣着直视虚空，远方闪过的微弱的点点星光，他铭刻在心却再也无法感应的千万星系。

宇宙是辽阔的，无垠的，但他从未似当下一般与他熟识的一切如此疏远。

他转开眼，面对Darwin，强迫自己挤出一个笑容——他的肌肉抽紧，但他确定是由于他还未习惯。他还未熟悉这具躯壳，这张脸，以及他胸腔内奇怪的空洞。

“你还好么？”Darwin问道。

他笑的弧度更大了些，点头。Darwin看上去不太相信，不过他只是耸了耸肩，示意Charles跟上，带着他沿着走廊到飞船的另一侧翼。

“船员的休息区在二楼，”Darwin带着他乘电梯向下，“你见过文官们的地盘了。不过我说‘文官们’，可只是指Erik和他的首席，Emma Frost——我打包票你一会儿就能见到他了——”

船员休息区和文官区域大相径庭。走廊是裸钢，上方的惨白的荧光灯；这里是功能区的设计——重实用而非舒适。

Darwin在走廊正中停了下来，在两扇相对的门之间，然后示意道：“女孩们的宿舍——”他指向左边，“小子们的宿舍，”然后指向右边，“隐私保护堪称一流。走到底有个公共休息室，如果你想和女孩们聊聊天可以去那里。”

Darwin将大拇指对准身份识别屏，屏幕逐渐变绿，大门开启。“我们过会儿再系统地培训你，”Darwin朝着扫描仪点点头，“眼下你只管好好休息休息，认识一下这艘飞船，行吗？”

门滑开了，Darwin让他先进。宿舍和Charles一路见到的船员休息区别无二致：这间宿舍有十二张床，三个一组，尽管有些床显得格格不入。大部分储物柜都塞得满满当当的，有些满的合不拢的甚至占据了好几层空间，以管道封住。床铺本身则接近军事化标准：床单平整，枕头饱满，毯子整齐地叠在床脚。

“随便挑一张，”Darwin对着床铺点点头，“大部分中间的铺位都是空的。”

“哦，看看是哪只小猫溜进来了。”

Charles 和Darwin都抬头望去；说好的是个男人——毛发惊人地浓重，Charles想，即便对船人来说——在上铺躺着，一只手荡在护栏外，正吸着一只雪茄。他喷出一阵烟雾，用两根手指夹着，指向Charles。

Charles一惊——几乎是同一时间他便感到他的思维又一次不受控制地外延，碰到了铁丝网，不得不咬着唇忍住一声痛呼，一边把思维从意识表面逼回深处。他强迫自己看着那个男人——只是看着，不做任何进一步的动作，抗拒着用唯一一种他觉得熟悉的方式招呼他。他的眼皮因为这番努力突突地跳了起来。

“你就是那个外星人？”那男人说道。

“好好说话，Logan，”Darwin插到，“你都不准——你到底怎么上来的？”

“这可有的好说呢，不是吗？”Logan回嘴，不过他在鞋跟上灭了他的雪茄，将烟灰抖在他铺位的一侧，“像我之前说的那样，小子——你是那个大家伙儿都在谈的外星人吗？”

Charles小心翼翼地耸了耸肩，幅度不大。

Logan皱眉：“唔。我们叫你啥好呢，外星小子？你有名字吗？”

“Charles，”Darwin代他答道，“长官说的。”

“Charles，”Logan拖腔拖调地重复，故意把元音拉的长长的，好像在舌尖品着这个名字似得，“挺敢想的。搞得Lehnsherr真想把你当宠物养似得。”

这回换Charles皱眉了，他条件反射地一缩，即便他提醒自己他并不……属于Lehnsherr……眼下他也许是被困在Lehnsherr的船上，失去了他的家人和他的世界，他仍——至少——属于他自己。

“别这么混球，Logan”Darwin说道。

Logan咧嘴：“我这不是在欢迎他么。来，Chuck，你可以睡这儿。”他用大拇指指了指他正下方空着的铺位，“都归你。”

Charles考虑了一会儿。Logan的确……挺浑的，用船人的话来说，但他在这艘船上绝对有某种影响力，如果他在船上抽雪茄还没被请出去的话。影响力，或者某种能避过指挥官敏锐直觉的能力。如果他能在这艘船上结个伴，那可再明智不过了。虽然Charles怀疑他就算答应了Logan的邀请对方也八成不会回以信任和友谊，不过直白地拒绝倒是很有可能惹上紧迫的、不可挽回的麻烦。

所以他上前一步，爬上床尾的梯子，坐到Logan正下方的床铺上。

“你的葬礼，”Darwin说，“Logan说梦话。都是些有的没的。”

“得了吧你小子。”

Darwin置之一笑，尽管这个表情是对着Charles做的。“我得走了，”他说，“我得连执几个小时的勤。Logan会陪着你——过会儿你就能见到大伙儿们了，我肯定。”

他抬起一只手——Charles过了一会儿才意识到这大概是某种告别的手势，于是试着做了个一样的。

Darwin看上去挺满意的。他将注意力转回Logan，指着他：“下次检查之前把你的雪茄都清理掉，要是你还为你自己着想的话。”

Logan双手指着太阳穴，朝着Darwin离去的方向致意。门在他离去的背影后缓缓合拢。

Charles在Darwin离去后一动不动地坐在自己的铺位上差不多有好几分钟——期待着Logan能说点什么，聊会儿闲天——但Logan并未开口。最终，Charles抬腿上床，正面朝上躺下，在床垫上伸展着自己，试着去感受自己脊柱的伸展和枕头支撑他头部的感觉。

在医疗翼的时候他没花多少心思去注意——怎样控制这具身体从垂直到水平，躯干上的皮肤是怎样的——真正的皮肤，能够感觉到身下棉质纤维因他的体重而微微变形，他背部压上床单时的暖意，以及与之形成鲜明对比的，来自空调的冷风拂过他脸颊的触感。他以为这一切会很……压抑，很紧张，就像被困在什么远比他小的东西里。但事实并非如此。这……很自然，就感觉本身来说。这好似找到新的引力，与他熟稔于心的那种引力不同，却熟悉的依然如同他身体的一部分。

在他上方，Logan点燃了打火机，Charles真切地听见了Logan将火移到雪茄末端时里面烟草燃烧的闷响——能闻到烟从雪茄末端燃起，粗粝，病态，迷人。

“睡觉吧，小子。”Logan说道。

Charles睁眼——他甚至没有意识到自己是何时闭眼的——看着上方Logan的床底。

Logan翻了个身，他的床单跟着发出了摩擦声，沉默了一会儿之后他找补道：“你会感谢我的。”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the star people：星人，本AU中Charles的种族。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

晚餐在八点准时开始。

这是一天之中仅有的，几乎所有船人都有机会休息的时候——仅有一个船人被派去舰桥执勤，其余舰员们都聚集至餐厅，共同用餐。

至少，Logan是这么向Charles解释的——虽然，显而易见地，语言比Charles理解的要简洁得多。

“他们瞧见你的时候准会像一群十二岁的小姑娘一样，”惜字如金的Logan还补充道，“你老实呆着就成。到头来他们总会习惯的。”

Charles点头，继续艰苦卓绝地和他时不时试图溜出来的思维作斗争。他留心落后一步跟着Logan；他可不想Logan看见他努力吞下从胃部涌向喉咙口的那些滚烫、刺痛的液体时的表情。起码这种疼痛比第一次要熟悉的多了。也许他正在逐渐适应，逐渐培养自己对痛觉的钝感力。即便如此，每一次收束脑中的铁丝网仍如撕开尚未愈合的伤口——令人作呕地，旧痛缠着新伤。

一段时间后疼痛慢慢减轻了……收缩为他心脏处一阵频繁的、类似擦伤的抽痛。起码他的视野逐渐清晰起来，双腿也不太打颤了。

“好了，”Logan一到走廊尽头便开口，“打起精神来。”

然后他推开一扇不锈钢制的门，引着他们走向喧闹之中。

里面只有六个人，Charles在心里数了数——不过猛地一看他以为会有更多的，他步入餐厅的时候里正在吵的天翻地覆。六个人，对着彼此尖叫，每个人都试图盖过其他所有人的声音，挥舞着叉子和食物以示强调。

“不，”其中一个人坚持——“这就是普通的冰淇淋，冻晚了而已，用的液氮。这是——”

“哈？那它们是怎么挤进这些小球里的？我告诉你，就是那么做的，没二话的。”

“上天入地也找不到能他妈把牛奶和糖冻得这么硬的东西了，你个白痴。”

餐具落在桌上的声音，椅腿擦过地板的声音。

“谁他妈在乎啊，伙计们？”另一个声音道，“横竖这东西都难吃得要死——”

Logan清清嗓子。

和方才的大喊大叫相比，这声音不能再轻了。然而不知怎地，整个房间忽然就安静了下来。

所有人都看着他们。

不。所有人都看着Charles。

“哦，”有个声音说道，“这就是——”

“Charles，”MacTaggert打断了它，从桌边站起，迅速而优雅地，“所有人，这是Charles。他会和我们一起飞到Sihwa。Charles，这是IGF Arkham飞船的大家。”

室内响起一阵混合着“很高兴认识你”和“嘿”的招呼声。

然后又陷入了沉默。Charles有一刹那想着Logan是不是搞错了，他的存在可能只会造成冷场而非激发舰员的热情。

然而——

“这儿，坐我旁边吧。”

这是一位女性船人——起码他是这么想的，他也只能这么假设了，毕竟任何一艘人类飞船都不会允许外星人加入的。（实际上，Charles十分确信船人有详细的规定将那种可能扼杀在摇篮里。）然而，不管是不是船人，她也是Charles见过的最美丽的生物了：身材苗条，瞳仁如灿烂千阳，皮肤亮蓝，如同Orion星系最明亮的恒星。

他不错眼地盯着……那位女性船人注意到了——尽管她一笑置之。过了一会儿，她的皮肤似乎转变了——从她颤动的发梢至脚趾——然后那个蓝皮肤女人不见了，换成了一个年轻的女孩儿，更苍白，和她先前的形象毫无相似之处。

“好点儿了吗？”她挑起一遍眉问道。

他看了一会儿——但，并不。他认为他理解何种外形是美的，但他仍喜欢蓝色的她。他摇摇头，然后耸了耸肩。随你喜欢吧。

那位女性船人谨慎地打量了一会儿，然后变回了原来蓝色的模样。

Charles发现自己又一次盯着她看了。这是幻觉吗？还是某种超能力变异？又或者她真的是在改变她的外形——改变，也许，她的整个身体……？这种能力有极限吗？是仅仅表面看起来相似，还是她精准地改变了她身体的所有部位，包括最细微的那些？

他强迫自己放低视线，坐到那位蓝色女性身边的空座位上，尽管有些犹豫。桌旁的所有人都用他之前盯着蓝色女孩儿的方式看着他。他觉得自己被暴露在检视之下，十分陌生的感觉，仿佛他们已经剥开他躯壳的层层阻挡，将他开膛破肚，抽离他心脏处袅袅升起的热度。

“我是Raven，”那个蓝色女性船人说道，“我的能力是异形。你的呢？适应性？”

他尝试着挤出一个紧绷的微笑，抬起一边的肩膀——仅是个模糊的回应，不过Raven看上去还挺高兴的。

“酷，”她说，“你和Darwin有时间可以比比——赢的那个钱都归他。”

Charles的视线瞟向Darwin；他露齿一笑，做了个‘得了吧’的手势。Charles真诚地希望他不用真和Darwin比试比试。他可还没摸透这具身体的机能——他是真的能适应任何环境，还是只对太空适应良好——可能是他过去生命的遗迹，他仍由说不清道不明的情绪纠缠了他一瞬。

“你认识Alex的，”MacTaggert朝着医疗翼里见过的那位浅金色头发的男人点了点头，“我是Moira。没有变种能力，就是过来帮把手。”

大家的话匣子像是被打开了，其他舰员轮流做了自我介绍。通讯官Azazel，变种能力是瞬移。随船科学家Hank McCoy和Scott Summers。（“这是一次研究任务，”Hank解释道，然后滔滔不绝地对本次飞行的目的解释起来，直到被其他舰员打断。）

Darwin是领航员，Alex是武器系统工程师——Charles确定他就是挂个名——鉴于 IGF Arkham是艘星际战舰，所有的武器理应归星际联盟调度，不过舰上总得有个人确保那些昂贵的武器不飞向无垠的太空。Raven也是个工程师，虽然她的工作范围还挺广的——确保他们的所有系统正常运转，边写能支持Darwin代码的系统，定期保养飞船上的机械系统。

Lehnsherr，和他的执行官Emma Frost不在餐厅里。

“那么，Charles，告诉我们你从哪儿来吧。”Raven在大家介绍完之后说道。

“啊，”Alex说，“他不能说话，记得吗？”

“所以呢？Darwin，帮我一下。”

Darwin从包里抽出一幅完整的星图——全部摊开，所有星星能铺满餐桌。Darwin选择了将星图在Charles身后的墙上展开。

“指出你的母星就好，”Raven说道，“这儿是Thanet，看到了吗？”她轻敲一个小墨水点，“我们发现你的地方。这儿是Xiluodu和Obrigheim。这儿是Haipu，就在边上，是我长大的地方。”

Charles站起来，靠近星图。他的猜测是正确的：星图上只展示了Faria星系。Charles的家在更遥远的宇宙中，距离Faria星系万千光年。

他摇摇头，敲了敲地图旁空白的墙壁。

“什么意思？”

他又敲了敲。

“你从……另一个星系来？”

他点点头。

“哦。”Raven看上去有些失望，“好吧，这简直和在近地轨道找Westford needles*似得。他妈差不多得一个世纪。”她折起星图，递还给Darwin。

“得了，”Logan在桌子主位旁边的座位上开口，“你拷问这小子差不多得了，我们能接着吃饭不？”

Charles对他上铺的兄弟涌起一阵感激。

他们坐回桌边，有人递给Charles一只盘子，盛满了——好吧，老实说，他对里面是什么完全摸不着头脑，但仅仅是看着盘子就让他胃里的什么东西抽紧了。他……想要。他不记得自己曾经想要过什么东西，起码不是这样的，不是这样近乎本能的。

理论上他知道什么是叉子——但他花了一会儿看着其他船人使用它们，直到掌握了叉子的用途——如何优雅自如地叉起食物，就像他生来就会用叉子似得，挖了一小块食物，送到齿尖，张嘴咀嚼。

进食激发了一系列稀奇古怪的反应，Charles直至吞下食物也不能确定自己是不是享受这件事。起先他是喜欢的——当食物进入他口腔之初，然后他开始咀嚼……并品尝它们，也许是土豆或烤火鸡，当他想起这些东西是什么，它们对船人来说代表着什么：味觉和身体的盛宴，同时的。

当他不得不吞下食物的时候他不那么高兴了——他喉咙后部如何轻微地震动，食物如何滑下他的咽喉，感觉到它们一路下沉，扑通一声重重掉进胃里。这感觉很原始，粗鲁，也很……像人。

他克服了这些。他撑过了晚餐，消灭了盘子里的所有食物。他听着大家聊天，他微笑，点头，竭力参与他们的交谈。他不太习惯这样——这和他之前的生活完全不同——但这算是个成就。就做人而言，他小有进步。

\--

当晚，Charles躺在床上，听着Logan低沉的鼾声和房间另一端传来的Alex梦呓。

他刚上床的时候尝试着入睡。他试着清空脑子，放空自己，失去意识。但这不可能。他不能放松这具身体，不能忘记这种感觉，被困在一具如此渺小而脆弱的肉体中——他沉重的四肢压在床褥上的感觉，每每呼吸时他胸膛的起伏，以及他睫毛扇过脸颊的触感。

他知道为何这是一种惩罚了。没有星星强迫成人过；在如此小的空间内存在是一种折磨。此外还有对他心灵感应能力的限制，Charles怀疑委员会预计他不多日就会失去理智——放逐实际上是死刑——所有试着寄居在船人身体内的星星都会迅速发疯，陷入自我毁灭。

Charles感觉他离疯狂不远了。他的皮肤太紧绷，因内核的肿胀而被拉伸，滚烫着。多久，他想，直到他再也无法忍受——直到他不能与这具身体兼容——直到他从内里焚毁自己，直到他的思想冲破肉体的囚笼杀死所有它能触碰到的生物？

就这么躺着，一动不动，他感觉更糟了。他感觉自己的骨髓似乎都在滋滋作响，因为思维的电流。

他得动动。

Charles小心翼翼地爬下床脚的楼梯，避免吵醒熟睡的大家，荡到地上。穿上Moira先前给他的鞋，他轻手轻脚地溜出宿舍，确认其他人仍蜷在各自的毯下，不受打扰地熟睡。他用椅腿推开门；他仍未拿到他的ID卡，他得确保自己还能回得来。

夜晚的飞船看上去与白天迥异。好吧——至少，有人调整了灯光，让他们昏暗地散着蓝光。Charles猜测这可以让船人更容易地入眠，船人仅在黑暗的环境下入睡。

他穿过走廊，回到电梯。他每一层都停下来，沿着走廊探索，在脑子里记下这艘飞船的构造：这艘飞船比他之前估计的要大得多；他得集中精力以避免迷失在迷宫般的房间里。

仅有六个船员在如此大的飞船上工作，这让他感觉有些蹊跷。一般来说，当他遇到这种量级的飞船在宇宙中相撞的时候，残骸里起码有数十——甚至上百——具尸体。然而看起来Lehnsherr仅在船上安置了一级和二级官员。没有支持人员，没有低级文官，每个部门也只有一个成员：一个飞行员，一个通讯官，一个宇航工程师。

也许，Charles想，这是基于他们的变种。也许十一个变种人就能完成需要一百一十一个人类才能应付的工作。不过更接近的原因可能是这艘军用飞船目前正在执行非军事任务。没有作战的需要，其他人员还有必要留在船上吗？

然而……这一事实让这艘飞船更加吊诡了，在这样的深夜。尤其是当Charles被剥夺了他的能力——他不能感觉到舰上任何一人的存在。走廊忽然空荡而死寂，虚空中漂浮着残骸。

他乘着电梯又向上了一层。他开始有些迷失方向了——虽然他肯定自己终将找到回去的路，过程一定是漫长而艰难的。

不过他也不急着回去——屋里除了更多的寂静之外也没有什么为他而等待着，也许还有努力抵抗入侵并非他梦境的诱惑。

他的指尖沿着墙划过，向前走去。这里看上去像是船上另一处居住之处，即便他从电梯出来的时候并没有密码的阻拦。他试着转了转其中一扇门的把手；门上了锁。里边没人。是为其他舰员准备的宿舍，那些不在Arkham上的舰员。

他向前漫步，转过拐角——

有人。

其中的一扇门开着；内室透出琥珀色的灯光，打在地毯上。

他应该离开的。他应该转身，尽快溜回自己的房间。

应该，但他没有。

他察觉自己在往前移动——缓慢地，谨慎地——在阴影里。他逐渐靠近，他能听到……好吧，他不明白那声音是什么。有什么东西……刮擦的声音，微弱的。那声音消失了。然后有悉悉索索的声音，有什么东西在动，重物撞上固体的声音。他紧贴着墙壁，停住了——尝试着呼吸，短促而清浅，绝对寂静，寂静——在他往门里窥探之前。

这间房子满是书。书籍，和地图，塞在墙上，散在桌子上，被奇形怪状的金属球钉在墙上。Lehnsherr坐在房间中央的桌前，俯身浏览着数份打开的文件。他手里拿着一支笔，在纸张的空白处做着笔记。

Charles不知道确切的时间，但他知道一定很晚了，如果其他所有的舰员都在熟睡之中的话。Lehnsherr并没有在舰桥执勤，所以他是失眠了？又或者是有别的原因？

Lehnsherr脱下了制服，挂在椅背上，并卷起衬衫袖子至肘。Charles注意到他十分强壮，尤其是对一个非军事指挥官来说。他身材精瘦，在Charles对船人的概念里属于男性船人的理想体型。

“你可以进来，你知道的，”Lehnsherr开口——Charles吓了一大跳以至于他不得不以手掩口避免惊呼出声。

Lehnsherr转过椅子，面对着他。Charles步入门廊，双手在背后绞紧，试图压下翻滚的紧张感。仿佛过了一个世纪，他将脑袋歪向一边，抬起眉毛，询问地。

“我听到了你的脚步声，”Lehnsherr回应，“下次试着在地板上滑行。声音会小一点儿。”

他示意Charles靠近——所以Charles上前一步，缓慢地，向着桌子的方向……向着Lehnsherr的方向。他在离桌子两英尺的地方停住了。Lehnsherr抬起眉，电光火石之间他不确定这距离是太近了——或者太远了。他仍对船人间繁复的礼仪颇为陌生。

然而，Lehnsherr既未让他退后也未示意他上前。这起码代表了什么，于是Charles站在原地。

过了好一会儿Lehnsherr才开口：“我希望你对舰上的生活适应良好，”他说，“我知道我的舰员可能相当……闹腾。”

Charles注视着他，不确定Lehnsherr想得到什么样的回答——如果这是个玩笑他会期待Charles的微笑，而如果这只是一句简单的评论，又或者是某种测试。Charles最终决定抬起一侧的肩膀和一边嘴角，然后摇了摇头，幅度不大。

“很好。我希望你能好好休息。从这儿去Sihwa还有好长一段路，中途你也只能忍着了，要是他们惹恼你的话。”

Lehnsherr衬衫的领子还立着，不过最上面的几颗扣子已经松开了；Charles努力控制自己不瞟向那里露出的一小块肌肤。毕竟船人对自己的尊严很是看重——他也不觉得Lehnsherr发觉他的小动作会很高兴。即便如此，那也实在让人分心。

话说回来，这艘飞船上的一切都让人分心。它的设计，每间房子物尽其用，每面墙壁都昭示着人工的斧凿。这艘飞船比Charles过去探索过的所有船都更为鲜活，它不只是舰桥上的死尸或操控面板上烧焦的指示灯。这艘飞船是被人使用的，被人爱护的，被人赋予目的的。这艘飞船……这艘飞船，Charles笃定，有着远大前程。

Lehnsherr正皱眉看着他。Charles以同样的表情回望，猜想着他说了或做了什么惹恼了对方——然而——

“我的飞船通常不接受访客，”Lehnsherr告诉他，“我也不会为你破例。你呆在这里一天，你就得做出贡献。你有什么能耐吗？”

能耐？Charles不确定Lehnsherr指的是什么。

“这艘飞船的任何部位，你对它们有了解吗？能让它们工作起来吗？”Lehnsherr解释道。

一个荒唐的问题，说实在的。Charles无限的知识储备远超任何一个船人——他知道物理的奥秘，世界是如何由原子凝聚而成。但这不是Lehnsherr期待他有的知识，也不是Charles眼下能告诉他的。就连他的心灵感应现下也毫无用处，除非Lehnsherr想让他去暗杀某人。不，他没有能耐，没有Lehnsherr需要的那种能耐。

不过……这么说也不算是完全准确，算吗？Charles可是花了那么多个世纪研究太空里游荡的飞船的空壳，将他们拆散又装回——

他知道飞船是怎样运作的。他知道曲速引擎的工作原理——他的本体由氢构成，碰巧也是火箭推进器的主要原料。他知道氢气是如何燃烧的，飞船又如何避免被其灼伤。他知道怎样发电，怎样增减电压，及如何导压。

于是，他点了点头——然后环顾书柜，试图不用借助言语交流。Lehnsherr桌上有数本摊开的书，不过似乎没有一本可以为他所用。

Charles往房间里更进一步。他胡乱翻过角桌上的论文，检视墙上钉着的图表。太多了，他也无法阅读任何文字资料，或书籍。他奢求他能够。然后他意识到自己必须得学习，如果他不得不被困在这具躯体里不知多久的话。他不可能呆在这艘飞船上，每天喝这么多船人打交道，却不能向他们传达除了“是”或“否”之外的任何意思。

他好容易寻着一张折起的星际飞船的蓝图，于是回到Lehnsherr的座位旁。他将蓝图打开，用食指在引擎室的地方画了个圈。

“工程设计？不是……机械？”

Charles又点了点头。

“很好。就这么定了吧，你做Raven的助手，0800点的时候准时给她汇报，”Lehnsherr折起蓝图递给Charles，“你留着它吧，”他说，“说不定能派上用场。”

他言下之意是让Charles用蓝图解释概念和位置，Charles想了一会儿才反应过来。Lehnsherr考虑得十分周全。Charles需要任何指挥官和舰员能提供的帮助。

“你会喜欢上这艘飞船的，我想，”Lehnsherr说。他的视线正随着Charles而转动；Charles则专注于他身前桌子上摊开的表格，手指划过纸张表面，触摸着Lehnsherr留下的、在切线旁的笔记，以及一道圆弧……那是某种坦克吗？不，不可能，它有推进器——

“这是我的飞船，差不多十年了吧，到现在。我二十二岁的时候加入了联邦舰队，作为舰长。即便在战争时期来说也嫩了点儿。我第一次出任务就是这艘飞船。”

Lehnsherr抬头的时候Charles似乎看到他嘴角扬起的浅淡的弧度——也许只是他的错觉。

“现在它甚至是我的飞船了。我改造了它。你会发现它和标准的军舰完全不同，从许多方面来说。改造它的过程中我发现我的能力还挺有用的……你要是注意到了我会很高兴的。”

他明显是等着某种回应。Charles笑了起来，双手插兜。

Lehnsherr的视线随着他的动作下垂。“哦，”他叹道，“是的。提醒我给你找点儿能穿的东西。你可不能穿着医疗翼给你凑合凑合的衣服在飞船上晃荡几个礼拜，你在引擎室工作的话就不能。你差不多——”他抬眼，扫过Charles的全身，特别注意了肩、臀及腿，“——五尺七，一百五十磅，对吗？内缝三十四英尺，我估摸着。”

Lehnsherr在这方面肯定比他在行，所以Charles简短地点了点头。

Lehnsherr看上去很高兴，“不错。说不定你可以穿Summers的制服；你们俩体型差不多。他比你高不少，不过也没有更好的办法了……就现在而言。我还有工作没有做完，你知道怎么回宿舍吗？”

Charles摇了摇头，脸上发烧。这太突然了——他也没料到这么快就被下了逐客令，即便他知道，在某种程度上知道，Lehnsherr不欠他什么。然而。他感觉……他不知道他是什么感受。

“把那些给我。”Lehnsherr摊开手，Charles递过蓝图。Lehnsherr翻到第六页，在其中的一间屋子里画了一个“X”，“我们在这儿，”他又翻过两页，做了第二个记号，“这是你该去的地方。你能找回去吗？”

Charles感觉唯一可行的回答就是“是”。

“那你可以走了。”

Lehnsherr的注意力转回他的表格，转过椅子，再次倾身俯视桌面，继续在纸上涂涂写写，仿佛从未被打断过。

Charles逗留了一会儿，半心半意地希望Lehnsherr再说点什么，别的什么——虽然他不知道具体是什么。最终，他退后一步，又一步，直至不得不转过身离开。他又一次沿着昏暗的走廊向前，照着那本蓝图的指引，指尖追随着Lehnsherr画下的两个尖锐的记号。他忽然意识到他无法感受到身体里那股思维的电流了。他肌肤之下那可怖的肿胀感减弱了——并非完全消失了，他感觉到，但……像是被强制静默了。

以及——奇怪，这具人类的躯壳，它运作的方式，所有这些陌生的复杂原理——他回到自己的床上，在毯下蜷起，闭上眼睛，清空头脑……他陷入沉眠。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> Raven那个关于在近地轨道找Westford needles的笑话来源于麻省理工林肯实验室在1960年代的一个项目。如果你查一下的话你会发现这是一个相当有趣/傻气的故事。这句话的意思就是说这是个不可能的任务，也是Raven以一个书呆子工程师的方式表达在浩如烟海的已知星系中盲找Charles的母星就和大海捞针一样。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

几天过去。

他依然未曾习惯他的人类躯体。

如同巨石压在心头——他的本体在躯干内横冲直撞，他本体的重量，他每每无意触碰别人时激起的惊慌——他和他人的身体擦过，肌肤或织物滑过他的皮肤，他受惊畏缩，呼吸困难，骨节作响——余下的时间里他的身体就是在不断重复这种令人晕眩的感觉，它们在他的皮肤之下来回滚动。

他想家。

有时候，这感觉就像是他遗失了什么最重要的东西。他的残余易腐而脆弱，他既无法将思想和情感连缀成句，又不能任由它们四处飘飞，只有眼睁睁看着它们缓慢地从他的身体的孔隙中一点点渗出。他不执勤的时候就蜷在自己的铺位上，面朝墙壁。他默念着恒星的名字——他双唇翕动却不出声。即便独处他也不敢冒险——不管他多么急切地想要，不管他多渴望听见自己的声音。他这样压抑着自己的心灵感应带来的副作用是他的思维仿佛也静默了，他几乎不能跟上自己思考的轨迹了。这感觉仿佛被驱逐至某颗遥远恒星的轨道——转了一圈一圈又一圈却始终无法感觉到引力——太远了，并且他再也不知道如何去感受世间万物了。

他害怕如果他承认情感，它们将喷薄而出。然后这艘飞船将变成苍茫宇宙间另一艘幽灵般游荡的死船，填满了尸体。

Raven很担心他。在所有船员中，他们呆在一起的时间最长——他敢说她早已注意到每一天他的四肢都比之前更沉重，每一天他在引擎室的动作都更笨拙，每一天他解决问题都要耗费更多的时间。就好像她能仅仅是看着他，就说出他失去了什么似得。

某天晚上晚餐之后她溜进了男人们的宿舍。他仍保持着躺在床上的姿势，背对着门。他听见她爬上他铺位的声音，然后她的重量压下来，压在他的床铺上——他心灵感应受限的时候他不得不学着用别的感官去确认他人的存在——Raven闻起来总是带着淡淡的机油味，从她染着油渍的夹克上散发出来，也从她指缝的油垢里。

“你还好吗？”她低语，一只手放在他的上臂，透过他衬衫的纹理他能感觉到，温暖而沉重地。

他转向她。她的身形隐在阴影里，然而眼睛闪耀依然，扫视着他。她挤了挤他的手臂，稍微施加了一点压力，然后重复了她的问题。他点头。

“你确定吗？”

他再一次点头。她看上去有那么一刹那不那么确定，他想那大概是由于她并没有完全被他的反应说服。然而过了一会儿她跳下床沿，站在床边，手指沿着他的小臂向下，然后撤回。

“如果你想谈谈——好吧，‘谈’——你知道我在说什么——我很乐意。好吗？”

他微笑，咧开嘴角，露出牙齿。她移开目光。

“明天见。”她说。

她走了，Charles觉得整个房间忽然空虚得可怕——整个宇宙重新陷入了贫瘠和荒凉。他的思维扭动着，触到了边际，然后因为熟悉的、剃刀般的疼痛感内缩。太过疲倦以至于厌倦了一次又一次的尝试。这可能是最好的结果了。

不过他的确有几分好奇，关于一颗星星能活多久——为何他甚至存在世间——如果他不再发光。

\--

几周过去。

他似乎有了自己的生物钟。醒来，例行公事地洗漱——船人，他发现，生来不洁，必须花大力气保持个人卫生以维持健康和社会地位——然后进食，在引擎室工作，进食，工作，再次进食，然后在飞船四处游荡以打发夜晚的时光。有时他想回到第一晚他撞见Lehnsherr的地方，然而他从未回付诸行动。

他通常因为工作的缘故才能见到指挥官。Lehnsherr时不时来引擎室看看Raven，明显是来确保所有系统都运转良好。Charles了解到Lehnsherr入伍之前曾是工程师——Charles早就知道了，从Lehnsherr整洁的制服推测出的——但亲眼看着工作状态下的Lehnsherr，和Raven讨论标准规格或是为了他想尝试的新脚本在界面上输入代码……是全新的体验。

Lehnsherr是个十分出色的工程师。事实上他是如此的出色，以至于Charles暗自揣测为何他要放弃工程事业而转投军校。成为指挥官并非毫无挑战可言——指挥官的角色需要一定的战略智慧，Lehnsherr，毫无疑问，亦十分在行——然而作战指挥的精髓并非分析。Lehnsherr，从本质上来说是分析型的人才。

这艘飞船上，要是还有人能让Charles更好奇，那就非Lehnsherr的执行官Emma Frost莫属了。

Charles在飞船上差不多呆了三个星期才第一次见到她。通常，引擎室是一艘星际飞船的心脏，是重中之重。但Frost以一种基于轻蔑的态度小心地远程控制着引擎室，留给机械师们富余的自由发挥的空间。也许她不想脏污的机油玷污她纯白的执行官制服。

“Charles，我猜，”她说——即便是跨过地板上露出的一根巨大异常的管道之时她也看上去优雅自如——对最为灵活的机械师来说这也实属不易。

Raven去了舰桥，和上面值班的舰员讨论飞船上现有的管道问题——‘不是我的专长，’她愁苦地告诉他——Charles一个人被留在引擎室里，对着一大堆林林总总的图表，试着熟悉飞船的电路系统。

他对Frost微微点头，肯定了她的猜测。她露出一个微笑，靠近了一些；Charles的胃翻滚起来，像是一个警告。他不信任她。他对她一无所知——他从未接触过她的思想——但他不信任她。也许是因为她接近他的方式，沉稳地，有目的性地。又或是她将他逼入墙角的方式：他的脊椎贴着墙面，Emma Frost堵死了他唯一的生路。

他也许是反应过度了，他仅是尚未习惯船人动物性的生理反应罢了，包括已经退化的求生本能。这具身体还想着要自卫实在是有些傻气了，只要他开口，任何可能的威胁都会被扼杀在摇篮之中。

“你比我想的要年轻一些，”她说，退后了几步以便双手在胸前交叉，直白地将他从头到脚打量了个遍，评价着他的皮囊。

他毫无反应，而她嘴角审慎的微笑淡了一些——她又靠近了，伸出冰冷的指尖抚过他的脸颊。Charles双唇微张，几欲开口——条件反射，他几乎当场就要杀了她——因为仅仅是轻微的触碰就让他心神大乱。他能感觉到自己的思维在铁丝网后狂乱地冲撞着，急切地想冲破束缚，他皮肤之下的每个原子都通了电般乱窜。

即便这些挣扎都写在他脸上，Frost看起来也不会注意到，“你知道我的变种能力是什么吗，甜心？”她的指尖划过他的颧骨，朝向嘴角。她在那里停住了，然后移开手——只是为了爱抚他的颈后。如果其他任何人这样触碰他，他或许都能感觉到其中的亲密。这一次，她没有费心等待他的回应，“我是个心灵感应者，就是说我能读你的心。”她短暂地停了一下，“或者，我可以——如果你有心可读。但你……”她又笑了一次——这次的微笑十分奇怪，接近扭曲，“什么都没有。一片空白。飞船中心的一片黑洞。这几周我都在研究你，想搞明白你究竟是什么。”

Charles脑中警铃大作，如果他之前还分心想着飞船的电路系统或者Raven的管道问题，现在也无暇顾及了：他的全副心神都放在眼前的女性船人身上。他内心天人交战——他既想看看Frost都了解什么（或者说，以为她知道什么）——又想以最快的速度离她越远越好——还有一丝着迷，因为这个也有心灵感应能力的船人。

他从未听说过这种变异……他从不知道有的船人也可以像星星那样交流。如果他放出自己的思维，她会受伤吗？既然她也有心灵感应的能力，她会免受他思维的伤害吗？然而随着他心念流转，他意识到——不。心灵感应并不能让她幸免于Charles所负的诅咒，既然她可以被他开口说话的力量杀死。忽然他感觉若有所失，即便他不知道他究竟失去了什么。

“你是谁？”Frost低语——拇指翻上，爱抚他的后颈，浅浅地划进他的发间，“机器人吗？”

他意识到她在找什么，USB接口。最新的机器人的接口设在头骨的后面，掩在几可以假乱真的人造头发之下。她的手指摸索着，但他脑后只有平滑完整的骨肉。他看见她脸上一闪而过的困惑和失望。

“我从未碰见过读不了心的人，”她收回手，落在身侧，“告诉我你是谁。”

他紧咬双唇——仍担心他有一丝可能屈从于那股奇怪的冲动，开口说话。

“别给我玩这一套，”Frost厉声说道，“我知道你能说话。告诉我。”

他承受着她的怒视，狠狠咬住舌尖直至尝到金属的味道。疼。很疼。但他仍没有做声。

他暗自期望Frost有所反应——攻击他，或者恐吓他——但她只是强迫自己挂上另一个微笑，退后一步。

“指挥官指望着我，你知道的，”她说，“确保舰员的安全。我追踪所有人的思想，包括哪些最细微的。你还在这艘飞船上唯一的原因——唯一的原因就是我还没让Lehnsherr把你踢下去。想想，如果他知道我没法读你的心……我完全不知道你的底细……你觉得你还能活多久？”

她丢下他，跨过管子，消失在门后。他谛听着高跟鞋敲在地板上的声音，逐渐远去。他等待着，直至周遭静默如初，然后终于放任战栗滑下脊柱——他靠向身后的墙壁，仰头闭眼。

那……那是个威胁。他也许不太了解船人的文化，但足以辨认出威胁和恫吓。Frost在得到她觉得满意的答案之前是不会善罢甘休的，她有可能真的告诉Lehnsherr他是个威胁……他完全不了解Frost，但他得承认那完全像是她会做的事，毕竟她没有什么让他留下的理由。甚至Lehnsherr也不是真的需要另一个机械师；Arkham在他闯入之前也运转良好。他能呆在飞船上，完全是出于指挥官的好意——和Frost的。

那么，他可行的出路十分有限。理论上，他可以向Frost解释真相，没准还能代表星人们请求船人停止对遥远星系的滥采。不幸的是，解释的过程无可避免地异常复杂，不用言语根本无法完成。

他可以另想一个可行的理由。如果他能说服Frost他在变种能力上并没有说谎，这也许可以成为一个好的开始。但是——这也一样困难，Frost脑子里已经种下了怀疑的种子。这也不能解释她无法读心的问题。

下下之策，他还可以赌一把，承认自己是个机器人。某种超先进的型号，能自动联网充电，还能云传输数据；或者假装是某种对心灵感应有免疫力的外星生命。

他脑子里有一小部分悄悄地建议他可以除掉Frost，就她一个，不过他坚定地忽视了那个声音。这绝不是个可行项。Frost什么都没有做错；她只是想保护自己罢了。如果她执意要取走他的性命——这也不会比星人正计划对船人做的更残忍了。即便是这样，一个人的死亡也不能成为一整个种族灭绝的开端。

剩下只有前两个选择了。真相，或者一个简单一些的解释。不论哪种，都是条荆棘路。

他现在需要的……他现在急需找到某种用语言交流的方式，除了开口说话之外的。他扫过身前桌面上摊开的图表——奇异的块状物，对他来说犹如天书，而对船人而言简明易懂。他得学会识字。

他摸到一个块状物，用指腹盖住。如果他不知道如何发音的话，单学识字难于登天。他不知道从何学起。他可以模仿字迹，却不知道它们的含义。

他需要一个老师。他猜他可以问问Raven。不过他觉得她很快就会被他搞得精疲力竭的——恨屋及乌，她也不会再喜爱他了。Logan也不是什么合适的候选。

事实上，他觉得Lehnsherr才是最合适的人选。Lehnsherr和Charles出人意料地合拍；其他船人说不定得猜好几分钟才能理解他的意思，Lehnsherr却总能精准地理解他想表达的意思。言辞不是——也从来都不是——船人交流的唯一方式，但言语是如此寻常，以至于大多数人已经忘却了如何用表情、动作或是姿势表言达意。

Charles觉得Lehnsherr了解这些。行胜于言。

然而言语的确使得沟通变得简洁了不少。

唯一的麻烦是Charles觉得Lehnsherr不太可能乐意教他。Lehnsherr是个大忙人——Charles还记得每一次他们单独呆在一起时，Lehnsherr有多急着把他赶开。他从来都不确定Lehnsherr是否喜欢他。也许他只是忍受着Charles生活在飞船上罢了，但表现的不明显。

Frost的话语萦绕不去。他是这艘飞船上的局外人。Lehnsherr只管把他带到Sihwa。他不是舰员，他是个过客。不——乘客，难民，依附于Lehnsherr的善意。他又怎能向这个男人奢求更多呢？

不过，离他们到达Sihwa还有几周；Charles十分肯定Frost的耐心维持不了这么久。

他可以问问，他想。他会问的。最坏的情况不过是Lehnsherr一副被惹恼的样子拒绝他而已。就算那样也比干等着Frost先动手强。

\--

当晚晚餐过后，他走向无人居住的侧翼里的图书馆。

他不确定Lehnsherr是否在那儿。上次说不定只是巧遇；毕竟，Lehnsherr有他自己的书房。他需要宁静的独处时光时也不必每次都长度跋涉，穿越层层空无一人的宿舍。

然而当Charles步入走廊时，他发现图书馆的灯是亮着的。似曾相识的金色灯光漫过门外的地毯，门内传来细微的响动。

Charles向前走去——这一次让双脚在地面滑行，就像Lehnsherr教给他的那样。他注意到Lehnsherr是对的；这样走路确实更小声。

滑行没给他带来多少便利。他的全副心神都放在他的脚落在地毯上的声音上——步步为营，生怕踏错一步——他甚至都没有注意到图书馆里细小的声响消失了。他安静地沿着走廊滑过，朝着光散落的地方，单手扶墙以保持平衡。（他还不怎么理解人类躯干肌肉运动的法则）

他没注意到Lehnsherr，直到快直直撞上对方的时候。

他转过拐角，来到图书馆的门廊，然后撞见Lehnsherr——正站在那儿，靠的如此之近以至于Charles再进一步他们俩就要撞在一起了。

他快速吞咽了一下，成功地避免了一声惊呼。Lehnsherr听到他的脚步了。又一次。只是这次他甚至都没有费神假装他没注意到。

“好点了，”Lehnsherr开口，“下次再慢点，说不定。”

Charles直愣愣地看着他——Lehnsherr的嘴角勾起，Charles觉得那是个微笑，但不是很想承认。过了一会儿Charles才意识到他双唇微张。他看起来绝对像见到偶像真身的粉丝，在Lehnsherr面前杵着，大张着嘴，不错眼地盯着对方。

从这个男人身上移开视线不该这么困难的。然而此刻。

最终Charles成功地牵起一个微笑，向Lehnsherr身后的图书馆示意。

“当然，”Lehnsherr同意道。有那么一瞬间他似乎看起来不那么自在，但那一定是Charles的错觉，因为旋即Lehnsherr就侧身让Charles进门，姿势挺拔，带着军队的痕迹。

Charles走到桌边。大多数散在桌面的纸看起来很熟悉，他上次来访的时候见过，有些则是新的——右下方有一小叠纸，上面是Lehnsherr潦草的字迹。也许是笔记，又或是方程式。Charles也无法区分它们。

“随便坐，”Lehnsherr邀请道。Charles察觉这与其说是个建议，不如说是个命令，所以他听从了，在人造壁炉旁边挑了个椅子落座。

Lehnsherr坐在正对着他的椅子上，双脚落地，双腿分开——Charles从他读过的船人思想中推测出这是种表示主导的姿态。他暗自觉得Lehnsherr制服上指挥官独有的条纹比姿态的宣誓更有力，更不用说Lehnsherr的身高了。

“我一直有留意你，”Lehnsherr毫无预兆地开口，“Raven一直和我提起你的进步。她说你悟性不错，你说呢？”

Charles点头，Lehnsherr大笑起来。

“毫无自谦之意，我领教了，”他说，“不，没事——这很新鲜。”Lehnsherr调整了坐姿，一条腿架在另一条上，脚踝碰着膝盖，“我确定你和其余舰员处得都不错。”

Charles又点了点头，虽然这次动作慢了一些。

“我注意到你有在摸索这艘飞船的构造。你要是发现了任何我告诉过你的改装，务必告诉我，”Lehnsherr的手握着自己的脚踝；手指修长而有力，“你还和Logan睡上下铺。我确信这是个冒险。”

Charles咧嘴露出一个小小的笑容，不确定Lehnsherr想得到什么样的回答——他是想拿Charles和室友的关系打趣还是想提前给他打预防针。

不过看起来，Lehnsherr并没有特别期待他的反应，因为他径直换了个话题：“我们差不多还有三个星期到Sihwa。我们一进入它的捕捉范围，我就会告诉码头你的情况。我想从那儿你应该能自己回家。”

好吧，实际上他不能，但他除了给出肯定的反应之外也别无他法。他感觉一阵刺痛，意识到对人类来说……有一个家是如此平常的概念。家是永恒存在的——是常态——而非例外。Charles已是无家之人。他不知道抵达那个星球之后他能去哪里。他不会说话，没有一技之长，无法养活自己。他或许能够承受被囚禁在人类躯壳内的酷刑，却面临着更大的威胁——作为人类活下去。

然而……Sihwa是人类的定居点，上面充满了成群结队的船人。Charles只消随便接触一个船人，告诉他关于星人的一切。然而他将会遇到的问题和他眼下一模一样，同样的目的，不同的形式。如果他能掌握船人的书面语言，他就可以接触到Sihwa的管理机构，亲自告诉船人们他们处于怎样的危险境地中。

不过首先，他需要一个老师。

Charles从椅子上站起——Lehnsherr看着他走近书架，拣了一本薄薄的书。（他不确定一本更厚的书会不会让他的意图更明显；虽然他希望Lehnsherr能明白，不论厚度）他坐回椅子上，倾向他和Lehnsherr椅子之间的小桌，将书本摊开其上。

该怎么向Lehnsherr解释呢？他蹙眉望书。Lehnsherr的目光落在他的脸上，而非书上；就算不抬眼他也知道Lehnsherr在看着他。他实在很难专心，感觉到Lehnsherr的眼神似乎刻进他的额头。

最终Charles指着书本，用手指圈出一系列单独的字符。然后他把书举到脸前，假装阅读着，透过书沿瞧着Lehnsherr，抬起眉。

“你准备学认字？”Lehnsherr猜道。

很接近了。Charles勾了勾嘴角，再次举起书，并起指尖，放在纸面上，模仿着船人书写时的动作。

“和写字。”Lehnsherr补充。

Charles点头。

“你打算怎么学？”

这不是明摆着吗，Charles想，指了指Lehnsherr。

“我？”

另一个肯定的点头。

“你想我来教你。”

是的。

“你是怎么觉得我会是个好老师的？”Lehnsherr挑起一侧眉毛，明显等着他的回答。

但这不是个简单的、是与否的问题，所以Charles耸肩。

“好吧，你得学着读写，绝对的，”Lehnsherr静静地看了他一会儿，双手在下巴处合十。壁炉里燃气驱动的火光在他脸上明明灭灭，使他脸上的棱角更分明，苍白的眼睛更幽深。Charles只是等着，目光闪动，直到Lehnsherr觉得这个晚上他们之间的沉默已经足够，然后他开口：“白天我不能教你。有些晚上我得呆在舰桥，我也没法提前通知你。余下的时候我们可以在这儿见面，2030点。我们今晚开始。”

Charles展露欢颜，Lehnsherr转了转眼珠：“别太兴奋了，读写可不简单。我们到Sihwa的时候你也没可能完全掌握的。”

Charles觉得Lehnsherr八成看出他的意图了。

“坐吧。”Lehnsherr说。

他照办了。

Lehnsherr摇摇头，站起身：“不，不在这儿。你需要一个平整的桌面。”

Charles跟着他，手里拿着书，以防还有别用。他在桌前坐下，Lehnsherr在桌上一阵翻找，然后翻出一张白纸，摊在他面前。

“通用语最难掌握的部分是字符，”Lehnsherr说道。他拿起一支笔，在纸上写了几个单词。它们比书上的小字要大得多，也比Lehnsherr蓝图上的笔记整洁得多，“外星系的很多语言都是拼音文字，但如果你真想要学点儿什么，通用语是首选——不管难度的话。”

Charles倾身，竭力遏制着把笔从Lehnsherr手里抢过来自己写的冲动。

“每个字母分为两部分，”Lehnsherr解释道，“主部，就是这儿——”他圈起字符的左半边，“——和副部。副部有可能可以拼读，不是所有副部都是拼音文字，不过看着它们，对这个字符怎么读大概能有个数。它也有可能是象形的，或者早期象音和象形文字杂交的产物。”

Charles咬住脸颊内侧，抗拒着被吓跑的冲动。外星系的船人总是把通用语作为第二语言的，不是吗？他们学的时候还没有像他那样，几个世纪都用通用语交流呢。起码Charles能听懂通用语在讲什么。

Lehnsherr瞥了他一眼，Charles看起来没有太迷茫，于是他继续教学。

“我会试着同时教你读写，尽我所能吧。大部分人都是这么学的。这个字符，”他用笔指着页面，“是第一人称单数，‘我’。如果你加上这个——”笔在纸面迅速划过，“就变成了‘我们’。每个字符都是一个音节。有时候单个的字符就可以成为一个单词；不过大多数时候你得把好几个字符连起来才能表达连贯的意思。不过现在，我们还是先学单音词吧。给，”Lehnsherr将笔递给他，“照着我写的，试试第一个字符。”

Charles放低笔尖，但Lehnsherr迅速地抽走了它，皱眉道。

“不，不是这样。没那么……那么僵。轻巧地，像这样，”他将笔放回Charles掌中，一次一根手指地教Charles绕着笔杆摆出正确的姿势，方才让笔尖重新冲着纸面，“这样，就是这样，不错。现在试试。”

Charles瞄了一眼Lehnsherr才开始动作。他的手颤抖着，一颗饱满的深色墨珠掉落，在白纸上泅开，染出不规则的边晕。

“别这么用力。”Lehnsherr低语。

Charles放松了力道，笔尖即在纸上流畅地滑行起来，末端留下深蓝色的轨迹。他花了比Lehnsherr多得多的时间描出那个字符——当他描完之后，他看到了一个字符，笨拙如孩童的涂鸦，但是他的笔迹。“我。”

Lehnsherr让他写了一遍又一遍，直到他书写时的手指不再发抖，笔迹流畅而迅速。他的字看上去和Lehnsherr字迹优雅锋利的书法毫无相似之处，但好歹他能写字了，算是实际沟通的第一步。

随后他们练习了更多的字词，差不多有十五个左右——Lehnsherr伏在Charles上方，当Charles犯错时指出来，并时不时聊起通用语书写系统的冷知识。

差不多一个小时之后，Lehnsherr叫停了他。“很好，”他说，盯着白纸，上面写满了Charles歪歪扭扭的字符，“你进步得很快。运气好的话，这周末你就可以试试简单的句子了。”

Charles露齿而笑，胸腔温暖地鼓胀起来——在他意识到之前，他找到Lehnsherr的手，与他十指紧扣。

片刻后他才意识到Lehnsherr为什么凝固了。他抬眼，发现Lehnsherr正带着某种不可辨认的表情凝视着他们交握的双手——他没有松开，但电光火石之间Charles突兀地认识到这个动作不太妙。

Charles尽力忽视着双颊的热度，松开手。Lehnsherr退后一步，双手立刻锁在身后。Charles现在对人类展现感激的方式有了更深刻的理解，明显他之前误读了。

他避免接触到Lehnsherr的视线；假装忙着处理他写过字符的那张白纸，将其整齐地对折然后他起身，小心翼翼地转到Lehnsherr椅子对面。

“今晚和明天练练这些字符，”Lehnsherr说道——Charles惊讶地发现他的语调和方才没有一丝不同——冷静，克制，没有泄露一丝生理反应的痕迹，“好好记住它们。我们没时间给你复习。带着钢笔，再拿一张纸走。”

Charles将叠好的白纸塞进裤袋。他收拾东西的时候Lehnsherr纹丝不动，保持着正式的姿势，一瞬间便从老师切换回了指挥官。

Charles收拾好之后又磨蹭了一会儿。他抬头——终于敢再次望进Lehnsherr的眼睛；他紧紧收束着精神力，用唇语说道，谢谢你。

Lehnsherr能回应之前他溜走了，心跳得几乎蹦出胸口。

\--


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Charles不确定今晚Lehnsherr是否会在图书馆。毕竟上次之后……第二天的大部分时间Charles都在脑内一遍遍回放着他伸手握住Lehnsherr的片刻。即便以他的后见之明来看，他也完全不明白自己为什么要那么做。与Lehnsherr肌肤相触——他很了解船人对肢体接触的看法。肢体的触碰可能激化矛盾，又或增进亲朋密友之间的感情，而并非对陌生人表达感激的方式。

他记得Lehnsherr手指的触感，在他自己的手指下：柔软，温暖，却纹丝不动。绝不是……心甘情愿地。他们视线相接时Lehnsherr眼睛里有什么东西稍纵即逝。

后悔几乎将他吞噬。第二天早晨醒来时他有些羞耻——挨到晚上，等他收拾好碗碟，准备回图书馆的时候，他胃里几乎是灌了铅一般地沉重。

于是他尽可能拖延着，漫步在空宿舍间的走廊。他在栈桥上徘徊，凝视着窗外滑过的星星；他停下来去了盥洗室——两次；他刻意在三楼迷路，漫无目的地转悠了一圈，直到找到回电梯的路。

他尽可能地拖延时间，直到拖延本身变成了另一种形式的焦虑才顺着铺着地毯的走廊向图书馆走去。门开着。灯亮着。这代表着Lehnsherr来了，不管他们之间发生了什么。

这一次他没有费心掩盖他靠近的动静。Lehnsherr坐在他们上一次见面时他坐的那把椅子上——靠近壁炉，双腿交叉，一只脚的脚踝横在膝头。他已经换下了他的制服。这小小的改变吸引了Charles的注意：褪下制服的Lehnsherr看上去更清瘦，他的四肢修长、优雅而有力，比Charles估计的肌肉感不那么迫人一些。

“你迟到了，”Lehnsherr以此打破沉默。

是了，Charles想，他也没想过指挥官会放过他。

“这次，我假定晚餐超时了——或者你迷路了，或者你在西翼和某只入侵的外星生物打了一架。然而，从今以后，你该记住，我绝不容忍迟到。我很高兴做你的老师，但如果你自己都不愿准时露面——我还有一整船的事情等着我去操心。”

Charles点头，感觉脸颊滚烫。他重重地吞咽了一口，害怕如果控制不住自己他就会屈从于开口说话的欲望。道歉，或者解释自己迟到的原因。

然而Lehnsherr看上去打算结束这个话题了——并且觉得Charles懊恼的神情足以平息他的不满，“既然我们达成共识了，我们就开始吧。来桌前。”

Charles坐到桌前。Lehnsherr从他的扶手椅中站起，走向他。桌子旁边多了一张椅子；Lehnsherr就坐在那儿，把椅子拉近到他差不多能够到桌子的位置，然后在桌上摊开一张白纸。

“我们先看看你过了一晚上还记得多少，”Lehnsherr说道。他拿起一支笔，递给Charles。Charles慢慢地接过，按照Lehnsherr之前教过他的方式将手指环在笔杆旁。“很好，”他找到正确的姿势之后Lehnsherr低语，“现在，试着把我昨天叫你的字符默写出来。需要多久就写多久；精准比速度重要得多。”

Charles点头。笔尖触及纸面，他轻咬下唇，集中注意力，回溯记忆以便在脑中记起昨日的字符：第一人称的锋利拐角，和“你”的圆润的弧度。Lehnsherr密切地注视着，过了一会儿倾身以便更细致地观察。

“再写一遍‘饿’，”Lehnsherr说道，“主部小一点儿，差不多占四分之一，在左上方。”

Charles照办了，而Lehnsherr摇头：“不。像这样。”他从Charles那儿抽回笔，慢动作示范了一遍，确保Charles记下每一划的书写过程。Lehnsherr的手强壮而稳定，他笔下的字符干净而凌厉：Charles认知里觉得像字符的字符——而不是他写下的歪七扭八的、破碎的符号们。Lehnsherr把笔递还给他之后他试着模仿那笔迹，但不太成功。

不过他写得应该也不赖；他写完之后Lehnsherr微笑着，眼周有细小的纹路。“好多了，”他说，“你进步了不少。十五个里面写对了十二个，第一次。这是个不错的开始。”

然而，Charles想，这还不够好。如果他不能每一次都把每一个字符写对的话。如果他的书写不正确，他就无法交流。

“我们继续吧，”Lehnsherr说道。他卷起衬衫的袖子至肘部以下，在纸上写下几行新的字符。Charles看着他前臂浅金色肌肤下肌肉的移动，肌腱在指节和手腕处收紧，静脉透出的绿色细线。

“你能读懂吗？”Lehnsherr问。

Charles弯腰前倾，对着纸张皱起眉。他花了一会儿才意识到这些字符的阅读顺序是水平方向从左到右——Lehnsherr写字的时候他没留心那些词语。

“一次一根字符，”Lehnsherr以笔梢指着第一个字符，“从这里开始，我会列举我们目前学过的所有单词。你听到这个字符的发音的时候就敲一下桌子。”

Charles点头表示听懂了。

Lehnsherr慢声念出十五个字符。当Lehnsherr念到“他”的时候，Charles轻敲桌面。

“他，”Lehnsherr确认了他的回答，“下一个——”

过程极为缓慢，因为每认一个词，Lehnsherr就不得不把十五个可能的字符发音都罗列出来，等着Charles指认出正确的那个。Charles想着Lehnsherr会不会不耐烦，花上这么久检查Charles是否能认出最基本的词组。如果Charles能开口说话的话，如果他是其他任何人，把通用语作为第二语言来学习，事情会变得简单得多，也自然得多。然而显然，这是不可能的。

有时Lehnsherr不得不把字符表过两遍才能等到Charles正确认出字符的时候，不过最终Charles成功地认出了所有。阅读比书写要简单。他一看到字符就能认出他们来。自己写下那些字符则要困难得多。

他们复习完之后又学了二十个新字符。Lehnsherr先让Charles单独写出每一个字符，再将它们与之前的字符混合组成简单句。近尾声时Charles努力咬住嘴唇不笑出来。他终于开始学习了。即便他能做到的只是像‘他有一艘飞船’和‘谢谢，但我不饿’这样的简单句——这是个良好的开端。

Lehnsherr看上去也很高兴，这让Charles有些惊讶。他估摸着Lehnsherr可能觉得教他通用语是个负担——不过当他折起练习的白纸递给Charles时他眼里闪着真切的满足。

“你学得很快，”他说，而Charles忙着将几张回去练习用的白纸叠起来塞进衣服后袋，“我以为你得花上几天才能造句呢。”

Charles笑了，耸了耸肩，没有掩饰自己的得意。

“明天过来的时候你得完完整整记住所有的新字符，”Lehnsherr抬起一遍眉毛。如果Charles没有会错意的话，他嘴角有一丝戏谑的痕迹。

他抬笔至太阳穴，向Lehnsherr比了个变了形的致意的手势。Lehnsherr笑了：“你可以走了，省的我回过神来，因为你的大不敬罚你。”

Charles依言离开，不过脚步比来时轻盈，在脑海里反复比划着“你”的字符，走回宿舍的路上一直保持着笑容。

 

\--

在Lehnsherr的帮助下他进步得很快。

然而临近周末，他仍然仅仅识得约莫五十个字符——一次性记住所有新字也越来越难了，更不消说区分“刀”和“心”本部间细微的差别，以及掌握通用语具有迷惑性的、时时变幻的语法规则。

Lehnsherr能看出他有些疲惫了，Charles想。不知何时起，他允许Charles在他们的课程结束之后在图书馆逗留而非即时遣散他。他们坐在壁炉旁的椅子上，Lehnsherr念一本书给他听——一本小说，讲述了一个男孩试着破解一桩谋杀案，却意外与凶手之一深陷情网的故事。Charles闭上眼睛，在脑海里描绘着一个个场景，手里捧着Lehnsherr泡的茶，耳边环绕着Lehnsherr低沉柔和的嗓音。

又有一次，Lehnsherr教他下国际象棋。Charles学下棋的速度比学书写快得多，他们对弈到第三局的时候他赢了Lehnsherr——不过这也有可能是因为，他猜，Lehnsherr让棋了。

Lehnsherr告诉他他还是个工程师时的故事——以及他在联盟军校的日子，作为未来的军官而受训。他告诉Charles他是如何遇见Raven的，有一次他们在Faria的小行星带附近被星际海盗袭击，还有一次他们几乎没有任何食物补给，所有舰员靠罐头豆子撑了一个星期直到救援赶到。

他从不向Charles提及他的童年，Charles也无法询问。

Lehnsherr教他书写所有舰员的名字。Lehnsherr教他如何写他的名字，Erik，然后Charles发现自己在脑内开始称呼指挥官为Erik而非Lehnsherr——独处时他感受着唇瓣因指挥官名字的音节而改变的形状，近乎直率的简洁，末尾的闭塞音“k”在他喉底的震动——即便他依然不敢出声。

\--

Arkham飞船上没有厨师。舰员们，作为替代，排了一个轮值表，每顿饭由两人负责，表格就贴在储藏室的内部。有人对其进行了修改以便将Charles加进去——他的名字在上面够显眼的，就算他还不认识其他人的名字之时。他的名字是唯一一个由单个字符组成的：他没有姓氏。Erik和Emma Frost不在表上，照Darwin的解释，他们的指挥官职责优先于下厨。

今晚Charles和Alex排在一班。菜单是意大利通心粉和肉丸，配菜是咖喱烤面包及沙拉。“这是我唯一会做的菜，”Alex往厨房外的白板上写菜单的时候承认道，“他们只能忍着了。”

Alex指挥Charles去做沙拉。听起来这不很难：“找点蔬菜，把它们和生菜混在一起”是Alex唯一的指令。生菜很容易找到；它们躺在冰箱的某层，和飞船上次着陆时采集的其他易腐食物呆在一起。Charles不十分确定要怎么处理生菜——不过以防万一，他用水冲了冲它们，然后扯碎扔在碗里。

储藏室里还有新鲜洋葱。洋葱皮有一些难剥；它们一直往Charles的大拇指里跑，不过一番搏斗之后他成功地让白色圆形的内里露了出来。厨房墙上挂着一排刀，从最小的餐刀到最大的像整块石头大小的刀具应有尽有。Charles从餐刀里面挑了一把；尽管他在这具人类躯体里已经呆了好几个礼拜了，但他仍对自己熟练使用刀具而不切断一两根手指的能力不抱信心。

因此他开始得很缓慢，将洋葱对半切开，然后把拱形部分朝上放在砧板上。一开始他将掌根沿洋葱的弧度压着以防滑动，不过逐渐发现这完全没有必要——洋葱自身的重量足以让它们乖乖呆在砧板上，起码在大部分时间里。

大约半分钟之后Charles开始后悔往沙拉里拌洋葱了。他面朝砧板，双腕按在紧闭的双眼上，洋葱带来的刺痛短暂地盖过了他由于束缚自己心灵感应能力而产生的持续的抽痛。

这痛感更近似灼烧，差不多是他唯一能想到的了。像酸。就好像有人扯开他的眼皮，往他的视网膜使劲捅火柴似得。他还没痛到要哭的程度，但他发现他已经哭了——烫人的泪珠接连滚出，顺着脸颊滑下。

“你在哭吗？”

Charles放下手臂，看着Alex。他已经放弃了他的肉丸，杵在原地，满手碎肉，尴尬地举着，看上去受到了惊吓。

“老天哪，”看到Charles的脸时Alex惊呼，“你在。你怎么——我不知道该干嘛！你需要什么吗？到底怎么了？你受伤了吗？你切到自己了？”

短暂的停顿，Alex的表情里划过一丝困惑。

“慢着，”他的视线落在砧板上，“你是因为切洋葱切到哭的？”

Charles拿衬衫袖子抹掉眼泪，没有转身，对着砧板做了个手势。

有那么一瞬间Alex看上去要昏倒了——然后，后知后觉地，他大笑起来。“什么，”他说，“你从来没切过洋葱？”

Charles只是摇摇头，拿手遮着脸，试着挡住他发烫的脸颊上仍源源不断往下掉的眼泪。

“你认真的？”

他点头。

“哇。好吧，好吧，听着：切片洋葱他妈就是个小婊子。”Alex又窃笑起来，转回他正在搅拌的肉酱，“日狗了，你吓得我心脏都停跳了。你继续吧，如果撑不住了就去洗洗眼睛。”

Charles最终以扭曲的姿势切完了剩下的洋葱：脸转的离砧板尽可能地远，透过眯起的红眼睛瞥着手头的洋葱，试着尽量不吸气。当他终于把洋葱块扔进放生菜的碗里时他感觉如释重负——在他切别的东西之前他冲干净了砧板，只是以防万一。

他挑了一整排沙拉酱料，把盖子拧开，将它们整齐地列在流理台上。然后他一次一个，逐一嗅过每个瓶子，然而即使这样他也对每种酱料的味道毫无概念。他只能确定这么多酱料大致能分成两类：酱类和醋类。他猜每种都能用来拌沙拉——选哪种更多取决于个人偏好。他更喜欢醋类的，闻起来更诱人。

他随意挑出一瓶醋味的酱料，把其他的瓶盖拧紧，放回冰箱。仅有生菜和洋葱的沙拉看上去不够丰富，但Charles视线范围内没有其他新鲜蔬菜了。他再次打开储藏室，翻翻找找。

大部分食物都是……罐头的。Charles拣起离他最近的一个罐头，在手上转了个面，罐头上画着一个菠萝。他放回原处。

“闻起来不错，”有声音说道。

Charles透过储藏室的门望出去。Raven溜进了厨房，坐在某个橱柜的边缘，蓝色的双腿在空气中晃荡着，眼睛盯着Alex装着生肉丸的平底锅。Alex正将往肉丸外和面粉，然后将裹着面粉的肉丸丢进盛着番茄酱的锅里。“那是香肠吗？”

“猪肉和牛肉，是的，”Alex回答，“辣的。超辣。喜欢咖喱的话你绝对超爱。”

“咖喱挺好吃的，”Raven评论道，“还有——还有啥？沙拉？”

“Charles在做呢。”

Raven看向他。Charles举起一只手打招呼，以一个小小的微笑回应她的笑容。

“嘿，Charles，”她招呼道，“第一次做饭感觉如何？”

Alex从鼻子里哼了一声：“大工程啊。Charles花了差不多十五分钟闻遍了所有沙拉酱，好容易选了一种他中意的。”

Raven拿起沙拉酱的瓶子：“喔，甜醋*。超棒，Logan的最爱。谁知道呢？说不定尝了这个他能高兴一晚上。”

Charles好容易找到了其余的蔬菜，他拿着几罐胡萝卜、甜菜和豌豆回到了流理台前。Alex用手上的勺子比了比Charles的方向，不怀好意地笑道：“啧，Charles肯定知道，不是吗？”

“啊？怎么会？”

“我是说，他睡Logan下铺。而且我听说他们处的超级超级好……”

“哦，”Raven忽然兴奋起来，“是真的吗？”她跳下橱柜，靠近了Charles。Charles并不明白他们刚刚说了什么。“难怪他最近这么好说话。说说嘛，Charles——他厉害吗？”

Charles做出了他能表现的最困惑的表情。这可能是某种船人内部的玩笑，他猜，虽然他对里头的笑点毫无头绪。

Raven还以一个奇怪的、同情的表情，过于夸张以至于Charles意识到她不是真的在表达同情，“嗷，单恋，是吗？那太惨了。”

“你俩要是想独处就给我们说，”Alex说道，“挂只袜子在门上，或者——”

“你确定你想把话说完吗，Summers少尉？”

Raven和Alex瞬间立正。Raven从橱柜上匆忙地跳下，站成僵硬的军姿，脸颊染成深蓝。

Erik站在厨房门边，双手背在身后，薄唇皱起。他换回了指挥官的制服，线条流畅、衣领挺括。Charles震惊于身着制服的他给人的截然不同的感觉——正式、疏远，正如他和Charles初遇之时。两相对比之下的发现是惊人的，发现他们之间的关系进展了多远——从眼前这位冷漠的指挥官，到坐在扶手椅上的Erik，把玩着一枚棋子，试着用一杯红酒和他在军校受罚的故事让Charles从棋局中分心。

Erik身着制服、不留情面的样子，即便是Charle也觉得心慌。他意识到自己站得更直了，抓着一罐豌豆在胸口，犹豫着是不是也要立正站好。

“稍息。”过了片刻Erik命令道。

Raven和Alex放下手臂，姿势依然紧绷。Raven看上去尤其愧疚，不敢迎上Erik的视线。

“我们只是开个玩笑，”Alex开口，“我们不是那个意思。”

“Charles是这艘飞船的客人，”Erik 说，“就我个人而言，我认为这种‘玩笑’并不是我们的待客之道。”

这回换Charles脸红了。他仍然不明白他们为何戏弄他，不过他也不是真的介意。Erik的话让他觉得他也是飞船的一份子。

“对不起。”Alex嗫嚅道，Raven也低声道歉。

Erik只是点了点头，一次，表示知悉。然后他越过他们，打开储藏室，拿出一袋茶包。三人在一阵令人尴尬的沉默中看着Erik打开电热水壶，在等着水烧开的同时找出一个马克杯扔进茶包。Charles用大拇指的指甲磨蹭着豌豆罐头的边缘，他从未见过Erik来厨房。想到这里，他只在图书馆见过Erik——当然了，除去第一晚在舰桥上，和随后在Erik的书房。

Raven和Alex一定也觉得此情此景不同寻常；他们隔着房间交换着眼色，Alex的一条眉毛疑问地抬起，Raven旋即快速摇了摇头。Charles竭力抑制着动用他心灵感应去读懂他们交换含义的冲动。刺痛顺着脊柱而下，他闭上双眼，强迫自己以规律的呼吸忍受着。仿佛过了良久他脑中的抽痛才减轻为一阵钝痛。他呼出一口气，睁开眼睛。他视野里的房间仍有些模糊，不过比最坏的情况要好得多。他控制住了自己，又一次。

电热水壶鸣叫起来，Erik提起把手，将热水倒进马克杯中，“Alex，12号舱需要你。你的工作由Raven接手。”

“是，长官。”Alex立马放下勺子，洗干净手，挂起围裙。

Charles手里的豌豆罐头几乎要掉下来了——他不得不以手掩口捂住一声即将出口的惊呼。他的视线直对上Erik，对方朝着Charles的方向举起手指。Charles的眼神落回罐头，看着所有三个罐头的盖子自动掉进垃圾桶。

好吧。那么，这就解决了怎么开罐头的世纪难题了。Charles朝着Erik笑了笑，小幅度地点头以示感谢。

Erik的表情莫测，一如往常——然而他的视线在Charles身上似乎停留了片刻才走出厨房。Alex立正目送。

Charles感觉到刚刚发生了什么不同寻常的事情，而他一无所知。他低头盯着蔬菜罐头们，胡萝卜、甜菜和豌豆在彩色的水中沉浮。他思考了一会儿，然后在水池倒空罐头里的水，回到流理台边，把罐头里的固体倾入沙拉碗内。

“Charles。”Raven说道，她脖子上挂着围裙，但没有系紧，“我们就是开个玩笑。我们知道你没和Logan上床，好吗？”

Charles立刻点头——也许有些太快了，因为Raven皱着眉，走进了一步，双手抱胸。

“等等，”她说，“你……知道上床是什么意思，是吗？你知道的，小鸟和蜜蜂*，之类的？”

Charles耸了耸肩。但是——不，他也没必要模棱两可地掩饰自己。任何人都能一眼看穿他完全不明白Raven说的每一个字。所以一秒之后他摇了摇头。

“什么？——哦不，对不起，我不是那个意思——但是，讲真，搞什么？你有……二十三了吧？二十四？你是怎么长到现在却对性一点儿概念都没有的啊？”

Charles有种感觉，他在船上度过的时间里似乎错过了什么很重要的东西，但是船人的世界里又有不计其数的‘重要的’事情，它们实际上并非如此性命攸关。Darwin和Alex前几天的确花了不少时间向他解释什么是娱乐型电视，可Charles还是不确定为什么要理解船人的生活和文化就得先知道有关国际爱基站*的种种。

然而Raven看上去对能给Charles亲自传授性知识兴奋得不行。“好吧，”她说，双手举起，长出一口气，“好吧，Charles，是时候和你谈谈那事儿了。”

她推开沙拉碗直到流理台的边缘，然后开始了她的教学。

“所以，有时候，如果两个成年人十分相爱——又或者只是很喜欢对方——或者互相憎恨但实际上，你知道的，喜欢对方——”

Charles感觉到自己的眼睛随着Raven的科普越睁越大。他……好吧。他曾经……在某种程度上对这种行为有印象，之前。他时不时会在船人的思想中短暂地见过性，但在里面它看起来既不有趣亦非重要。曾经的他对船人社会的种种着迷的多；他们从同类身上寻找快感的行为就和他们其他的生理功能一样，并无特别之处。

现在，然而——现在，Charles发现自己听得几乎出神了。他想着那些行为，那些行为的名字，那些行为出现的情景，船人对行为赋予的情感上的意义……他觉得不适。这感觉很私人。亲密。不像是任何Charles应该想象的，Raven，或Alex，或……Erik会做的事。

他的腹部涌起热流，他强迫自己吞咽，连续快速眨了几下眼睛，试着看上去依然自如。他是颗星星。是一个观察者。他不应该……卷入这种事情中。这种情感与他无关。即便是现在，即便他被幽闭在这具人类躯体中，忍受着其种种特质和——欲望，当然了。

Raven总算放慢了语速，她讲完之后她露出一个大大的笑容，看上去超乎Charles想象的洋洋自得，在给Charles讲述了这么多……细节之后。

这一次，他因为与方才不同的原因尽力克制着自己的思维：他压抑着几个世纪以来他在船人思维中望见的种种一星半点的片段，赤裸的肌肤，滚烫的舌尖，事后股间的疼痛，腹部潮湿的痕迹。

“别不好意思，”Raven说道，Charles这才意识到自己的脸颊一定已经涨成浆果色了，“如果你之前什么都不懂，我猜感觉有点儿不好意思是正常的。但，现在你知道了。所以，给，”她拖回沙拉碗，推给Charles，“想想——现在你可能会觉得有点儿奇怪，但很快……你和Logan，哈？”

她大笑着，Charles也笑了，学着他之前见过的，当Raven被Hank的嘲弄惹恼了的时候的姿势轻推她的手臂。

“我就是说说，”她前倾，在他脸颊上印下一个吻，“我的球*都要焦了。做你的沙拉去。”

她轻快地跳开了，回到煮着番茄酱和肉丸的灶台前。Charles留在原地，用木勺捅着沙拉，挣扎着不让内容物洒出来，小心地放空意识。

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *balsamic：（以葡萄汁酿成的）甜味醋，一般拌沙拉用。  
> *the birds and the bees：西方国家（尤其美国）家长给小孩进行性教育的时候对性行为相关的概念进行的指代。  
> *International Love Station：本AU内的虚拟娱乐节目/频道。  
> *原文balls，一个双关，既指肉丸也可以指睾丸（美俚）。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：这就是这篇是限制级的原因！

Chapter 9

Charles拿指节敲了敲关着的钢制门。

“门？”

Charles摇摇头；他已经知道门怎么写了。

“电梯？”

是了。

Erik把写字板压在墙上，写出‘电梯’二字。Charles越过他的肩膀看着，无声地以唇默念着音节，试着记下它们的写法。Erik写完之后将纸笔递给Charles，Charles则尽量默写出他记得的部分。电梯到达他们所在的楼层，门向两边滑开。Charles飞快地在字符旁画下电梯门以帮助记忆。他的涂鸦和笔迹一样歪歪扭扭，不过即便其他人都无法辨认，他也能看懂自己的字迹。

Erik从他的肩膀处看了一眼，然后哼了一声：“这是在搞什么？”

Charles给了他一个下流的表情，Erik的嘴唇向上翻起。他的手臂横过Charles的，在写字板上敲了一下。“看上去像只畸形的青蛙。是吗？”

Charles把写字板藏到手肘下，电梯正好停在他们的目的地。他们踏上狭窄的走道，Erik略快一步，双手插兜，领着Charles向前。Charles的视线停驻于沿途所见，一如往常——越过栏杆，透过窗户，无尽虚空中闪烁的繁星仿佛晶莹剔透的云母。

以及——

是了。

他骤然停住脚步，双手紧扣栏杆，指节发白。须臾后他强迫自己振作精神，几步赶上Erik，拉着他的手臂将他拽回窗前。Erik转向他，双眉高挑。

“Charles？怎么了？”

Charles一把将写字板塞进Erik手里，然后笔。他指着窗外的星星，然后白纸。写下来。

“哦，”Erik恍然大悟，“星星？”

Charles急切地点头。

“好吧。”Erik将写字板靠在前臂，在手掌和手肘之间找到合适的平衡点，几划写出了‘星星’二字。

来不及等墨水干透，Charles便指着字迹，然后以拳按胸，敲了两次。我。我，这是我。我是颗星星。你还不明白吗？

“……不好意思？”

显然不明白。

Charles咬着下唇，尽力阻止一声精疲力竭的叹息从唇边逸出。他拿过钢笔，在纸上用力地写下四个字符。

我是星星。

他的笔迹颤抖，扭曲，但清晰可辨。他们——他们是文字，是Erik能够读懂的、真切的文字。交流。终于。终于，Charles可以向Erik解释自己，解释所有这一切。只消再过一段时间，他就可以向Erik讲述其他的事情：人类对星星的滥采，星星们消逝的生命，星星们预备在人类能进一步谋杀他们之前对人类灭种的阴谋。

我是星星。简简单单的四个字，却承载了如此之多的含义。

Charles递过写字板，Erik接过，对着纸页皱眉。

“我是……星星？”他念道。

Charles露齿而笑——幅度如此之大以至于他的脸颊感到酸疼，他确信起码今天之内没有什么能抹去他脸上的笑容。是的。是的。他再一次点头，忽略了因他突然的动作而刺痛的右太阳穴。

但Erik大笑了起来，把写字板递还给Charles并在他的肩上拍了拍，一下。“你是星星。一颗……哈！是的，Charles，你绝对是。”他说。

Charles的微笑僵住了，手指在写字板边缘收紧了。他不明白。Charles不明白，Erik也不明白。他不明白Erik为什么不明白。他——他已经写出来了，用简明的通用语。Erik已经读出声了，但他仍然——

他不明白。Erik并不知道星人的存在，Charles又何苦费心解释自己是个星人呢？Erik对星人毫无概念。星人对他而言只是一个奇怪的词组，一个愚蠢的船人笑话。

Charles不觉得这有什么好笑的。

但Erik已然转身，顺着走道向前，朝着舰桥的方向走去，仍偷笑着。Charles仅迟疑了一秒，然后快步跟上。

还有什么办法能解释他的存在呢？Charles还不太会写字……即便他开始怀疑船人的语言里根本没有足够的文字来描述他的境遇。通用语里没有，其他任何语言里都没有。

于是他又一次轻敲Erik的手肘，指着地板，让Erik写下那个词。他的心脏怦怦直跳。Erik不懂他想表达什么。Erik之前从未不明白过。但这次，Charles最需要他明白的时候，他……没能懂。所以，怎么办？下一次Emma逼问他究竟是什么的时候，他该如何应付？

他的胃翻滚起来。他一遍遍临摹着‘地板’二字却无法集中注意力。他心神涣散，头又一次抽痛起来。

Erik输入密码，通往舰桥的不锈钢门滑开。Charles在走廊里迟疑着，不确定Erik是否想让他跟上。他之前到过舰桥，在这艘飞船上的第一晚，但眼下和那时不一样。他没有什么理由来舰桥；舰桥是Erik的领域——是飞船的心脏，一只放错地方的手，一块被错误触发的操作平台，都可能造成无可挽回的损失。Charles，藉由他先前在船人脑海中的所见所闻和他自己对那些受损遗弃飞船的研究已对舰桥的工作原理相当熟悉了，他仍觉得此刻的他仿佛一个贸然的入侵者。

Erik环顾四周，抬起一只手示意Charles进来。“就一会儿，”他说，“我得调到夜航模式。”

Charles缓缓步上舰桥，从走道旁的星夜走向闪着蓝光的电脑屏幕和闪亮的金属外壳。指挥官的位置处于舰桥中心。Charles避开那里，却情难自禁地回忆起他们初遇之时Erik坐在那里的模样，自信、冷静、强大。

还有——他体内不安的感觉又回来了，神经绷紧。Emma Frost，站在导航区，身着挺括的纯白制服，配上精心打理的发型，视线胶着在Charles身上。

“带你的新宠物散散步，是吗？”她抬起一道完美无瑕的眉。

“别那么刻薄，Emma。这不得体。”Erik在加密区坐下，键入几组密码，打开电脑的终端，“你启动氧气管了吗？”

“当然。”Emma回答，眼神没有离开Charles，眼睛眯起，目光闪烁。

Charles又紧了紧他思维周围的铁丝网。Emma说过她不能感觉到他，也不能读他的心。但他不能确定——他承受不起泄露一丝思想的风险。不能在Emma能够读到的地方。不能在可能伤害到Erik的地方。铁丝网上的倒刺扎到的地方比平常更痛了——每一次，他的思维都会多一丝擦伤，亦多一点驯顺。如果他的心灵感应是以如此血迹斑斑、脓疮横流的状态泄露的话，接触到的所有人都可能被毒害。

他以肉眼可见的幅度畏缩了，Emma眉间的皱痕加深。Charles吞咽了一次，试着摆脱喉咙口升起的灼烧感——自他胸腔而起，细小的令人作呕的冲动。

显然，Erik结束了对电脑的发号施令，程序稳定地运行起来，而他转过椅子，站起身来。Charles从Emma身上急急地收回视线，望着离他最近的监视器。监视器屏幕上是一幅星图——不是他熟悉的星系，虽然他认出了某些和他自己的星系相似的星群分布。他心里一绞。

“走吗？”Erik问。

Charles抬头看他。Charles能察觉以前Erik不知为何离他更近了；他就站在Charles后方，他们贴得如此之近以至于Charles的世界仿佛只剩Erik的体温。

他点点头，跟着Erik走出舰桥，回到走道上。他能感觉到Emma的视线一直追随着他的背影，直到舰桥的门合上为止。他的脊椎仿佛被灌了冰。

“然后呢？”Erik问——Charles花了片刻才意识到他在问他们接下来去哪里，Charles觉得他最需要认识哪里的物件。

Charles在Erik写字板的背面展开飞船的图纸。他的双手稳定。他指着厨房，Erik点头。

“如你所愿。”Erik说道。他将“厨房”二字写下，等着Charles临摹完毕方才迈步。

Charles在他们下楼的时间内不断对自己重复。

我是星星，他想。当电梯下沉的时候他盯着Erik的后脖颈。

我是星星。Erik发际线的正下方有两颗痣，透过他衬衫的领子清晰可见。

我是星星。

他重复了几十遍，几百遍，在脑海中。自然，Erik一无所知。

\--

有时候，Charles很难将Erik的笑容赶出脑海，特别是他以某种特别的方式笑的时候。他的嘴角扬起细小的弧度，稍纵即逝，Charles知道那不是给他的微笑。Charles时不时在脑内描绘着那些略过Erik思绪的，微茫却愉悦的感觉。Erik非常注重自我，而Charles情不自禁地想象着如果他能进入Erik的思想，只是看一看。

他视那些微笑为黑暗宇宙中微弱的闪光，目睹它们仿佛目睹一场几百公里之外的流星雨。美丽却遥远，能够触及之前已然消逝，眨眼之间也许错过。

\--

当晚Charles躺在床上，半蜷缩在棉质被单之下，盯着头顶Logan的床板，试着不让思绪游走。

这比他预想的要困难得多。

半梦半醒之间，他察觉自己身处异处。他回到了图书馆，室内仅有壁炉的火光，金黄地，跳跃在Erik的肌肤之上。Erik的手，炙热的，顺着Charles的胃部向下。Erik的唇边停留着他为之着迷的微笑，吻上他锁骨之间的凹陷。

他猝然惊醒，心脏狂跳，脸颊绯红，所有感官集中于双腿间涌起的热流。

即使是现在，他的呼吸依然清浅——压抑着不发出一丝响动，紧张地谛听着室友们熟睡中的声音，以防有人夜半忽然清醒。Logan在上铺沉沉地打鼾，房间另一头的Alex则在梦呓，一如既往地。没有令人警觉的、翻身的响动。所有人都酣睡着，沉溺于各自的倦意，受制于各自的生物钟。

片刻之后Charles的呼吸逐渐稳定，但他不由自主地回想起方才赤裸的肌肤，和柔软温润的舌。Erik的，尤其。他想象中滑下他股间的双手除了Erik之外别无二人。Erik的齿尖啮咬着他的耳垂。

他似乎不该想象这样的画面。尤其是有关指挥官的。他的……老师。

Charles咬住下唇，在床上翻了个身，埋进枕头。他应该赶紧睡觉。就算失眠，他也应该试着想想别的有用的东西，而非沉溺于此种幻想。他应该想想他的课程——在脑子里复习一遍新的字符，造几个句子。他不该耽于想象Erik在Charles的胸膛上写下他的名字——又或是Erik念出声时的样子，低沉，温暖。

Charles透过枕头发出一阵沮丧的闷响，动了动臀部——小幅度地，只是为了找个更舒服的姿势——但阴茎擦过床单的感受占据了他全部的思考能力。

这感觉……很好。

此刻，他屏着呼吸，比恢复意识之后的任何时刻都更为清醒。他大着胆子又一次沉下臀部，擦过床单——这一次他增加了一些摩擦，以增强那触感。

这感觉像……像全身的血液都涌向下腹，愉悦的战栗沿着髋骨向胃部攀升，上至他胸腔底部。他伸出手去，在床和自己的身体间找到睡裤的松紧带。手指划过双腿间柔软的毛发，然后摸到了什么——炙热的。硬挺着。Charles的……分身挺立着。他记起Raven在厨房说的那些话，关于硬着的老二和小洞。润滑。戳刺。

他不知道这事儿独处的时候也会发生。

他抽出手，翻过身来，重新仰躺着，看着腿间支起的帐篷。几乎同时他想到Erik，想到他看起来会是怎样的，身着紧身的军队制服，腿间凸起——看着他，为他而硬。

他得停下。

Charles闭上眼，缓缓出气，然后坐起身抓着床脚的栏杆荡到地上，赤裸的双足触到地面的时候冷得一激灵。他踮着脚溜进公共浴室，锁上门，打开灯。

镜中，他的皮肤染着粉色，从脸颊延伸至胸口，其余部分被衣领遮住。甚至他的眼睛，他想，看上去是呆怔的——像是别人的眼睛一般。Charles拧开水龙头，朝脸上泼了几捧冷水。

这不管用。

他环顾四周，寻找着擦手的毛巾，但似乎有人已经将它仍进了脏衣篮。他转而打开某个橱柜，里面是一沓毛巾，干净整洁地排列着。他伸手，但在柜子上停住了。

橱柜里面是各种各样供舰员使用的洁具，额外的牙刷，干净的毛巾，和……

Charles不认为他能认出一盒避孕套，即便Raven已经给他详细地讲解过。即便他找到了，如果盒子旁边没有详尽地画出它的使用方式，那也无济于事。他对着柜子看了片刻，即便是这样他的分身也抽动了一下——仅仅是简单的直线都让他想起勃起的阴茎。

他飞快地看向门口，害怕看到大门洞开而Alex或是别的什么人站着，瞪着他。然后他拿起其中的一个盒子，掀开上层的纸壳，打开了它。他从盒子里面拉出一个小小的锡箔袋。他拿大拇指和食指拎着，感觉到袋子里面有个塑料环在指尖滑动。

冲动之下他把避孕套塞进口袋，然后合上盒子，塞回架子上原本属于它的位置。避孕套旁边是一小瓶澄清的胶状物质。鉴于瓶子的位置，Charles不用很了解船人的癖好也能猜出它的用途。

他拿上了那管润滑，关上浴室的灯溜回床上。他在床上蜷起，四肢绵软，头晕目眩，热血上涌。他把装着润滑的小瓶藏进毯间，重新躺平，闭上眼睛。

先前的幻想即刻涌入脑海，仿佛它们一直潜伏在他潜意识的表层。他——他实际上能感觉到，当Erik覆上Charles身体时床单因他的体重下沉，那些修长的手指钻进Charles的裤腰，将它脱下。

Charles模仿着那动作，微微抬臀让那织物滑下，拉过膝盖，然后踢到床尾。他迟疑了片刻，手在胃部徘徊，感受着他身体的热度和静脉中奔流的血液。

这不正常。星星们不——星星们没有这样的体验。这具躯体是陌生的，他也不明白为何他……为何他想要这样。渴求抚慰，渴求来自……尤其是指挥官的——Erik的抚慰。他不能否认某些时刻Erik感觉就是他的引力，好似世间万物消弭，仅存围绕着Erik公转的Charles，渴望触碰却永不能靠近。

Charles从未感受过类似的渴望。他起码应该试着去抵抗，保有他作为星人时剩下的所剩无几的尊严。他不该为这具人类躯体所束缚。

但他没有抵抗。他的手向下了几英尺，包住他的分身。

他的呼吸在齿尖停滞。这与他之前在床单磨蹭的感受全然不同。有整整一分钟他只是握着自己，试着习惯他的勃起在手中的感觉。他轻轻挤压了，快感直冲脊柱。Erik的手更大，他握着Charles的硬挺的时候指尖会叠在一起。他的嘴，也许，亲吻着Charles大腿内侧。

须臾之后Charles意识到他还想要更多。他尝试了不同的力度，然后由根部起给自己一次缓慢的撸动。这——这感觉很好。事实上，比它应该感觉起来的还要好。他用空着的手臂压住嘴唇，咬住它——不算很用力，只是为了防止他呻吟出声。

他又做了一次，找到了节奏，撸动着，想着Erik在他颈间火热的呼吸，Erik与他……与他做爱，和Raven描述的、船人做爱的方式一样——将他硬挺的老二推进Charles的身体，打开他，填满他，将他操进床垫，用力地，深入地。

Charles移开手腕，在毯中匆忙地翻找着，摸索着直到找到那管润滑。他只是——他想——他需要——他将润滑挤在手心，沾湿手指，摸到囊袋后方。他仅仅是抚摸着自己，最开始，感觉着他洞口的肌肤，褶皱着，惊人的柔软。Charles将双腿分的更开，加快了撸动分身的频率。

他已无暇顾及室内的其余了，他能否听见室友熟睡的声音已经无关紧要了。他身体的每个部分都集中到了——他慢慢探入食指时他身体紧张的拒绝，集中到热度，氧气，Charles脊椎的疼痛。他的双眼倏忽睁开。

他咬住下唇，他想着——Erik——然后世界分崩离析，如同玻璃碎片，快感穿透血管在腹股沟累积。他战栗着，分身在手中大力抽动，有灼热的液体流出，聚积在腹部，打湿了指节。

情潮退却得缓慢，Charles抽出手指，从床上坐起，惊恐地瞪着他的阴茎。这——他一定有病，他不对劲，他当然不会……释放。他擦过腹部的湿痕；白色而黏稠，Charles从未见过。

他爬下梯子，顾不得拉上睡裤，冲向浴室。在惨白的灯光下他可以看见那痕迹已经开始变干，即便他的老二在腿间依然半硬着。

他抓起一块新毛巾，用热水打湿，拭去那些痕迹，拭去每一丝——在他腹部和手心的每一丝痕迹。Charles试着回想他和Raven在厨房的对话，回忆着她是否提过任何有关……有关这个。任何可能的解释。

她谈到过高潮，差不多就是刚刚的情形了——这就是高潮的感觉，不管怎么说——但她没提过任何见了鬼的分泌物。Charles将用过的毛巾扔进脏衣篮内，双手撑在水池边缘。所以，又怎么样呢？他可以去医疗翼，但即便他试着和Moira描述这个问题，他也没把握她能听懂。他掌握的字符还不足以书写这样的困惑。

理智点，他告诉自己。他曾见过感染，在船人的回忆汇总。他射出的液体不像是脓液，感觉也差得远。他的视线落在橱柜上，那盒避孕套上。Raven说过它们可以防止意外怀孕和疾病传播。它们如何阻止疾病的传播看上去足够明显了，但怀孕？Charles不完全明白交配的过程，船人的，但他知道他们是有性繁殖的生物，通过卵子和精子。

啊。也许，这就能解释的通了。要想受孕，精子必须以某种方式到达卵子。也许这就是那种方式。这种物质。

实际上，随着思考的深入，Charles愈益确定他的射出并非异常。他仅是一时恐慌以至于无法理性思考，仅此而已。他还没有足够的经验来应对这样的体验。

即便如此，Charles还是花了好一会儿才离开浴室，小心地返回宿舍床上。他在被单之下拉好睡裤，避过可能的清醒的注视。

他躺着，醒着，差不多有一个小时。他的思维充斥着关于——关于他的身体，他刚刚的动作，他动作时为何想着Erik。他并不觉得愧疚，为了想到Erik。他只是不知道那代表着什么。那改变了什么，如果它真的改变了的话。

Charles长叹一声，再一次埋进枕头里，就好像这样就能把他的困惑闷死。

他依然困惑。但最终疲惫漫过意识边缘，盖过了困惑，带他沉入断续的睡眠。

相似的梦境没有再次出现。

\--

“嘿，别搅爆米花了！”

Raven越过Charles去抢Scott手里的袋子，一个重心不稳差点坐到Charles腿上。她夺回爆米花，给了Scott一个警告的眼神，坐回原位，津津有味地大嚼着。

“我没搅，”Scott抗议，“我才拿了十秒钟！你要想怪人搅爆米花你就应该去和——”

“嘘。”

“你才嘘，Alex，又没什么要安静听的！”

“我在看呢！”

“是啊，但你看的时候也不用所有人都他妈闭嘴——”

“你俩，闭嘴。”后方传来Logan的咆哮。

沉默笼罩着室内，只听闻Raven嚼着爆米花的声响。他们坐在实验室里，围在一块巨大的电脑屏幕前。Hank正展示着两个数千万光年之外两个星系碰撞的图像。Hank和Scott一吃完晚餐就把所有人拽到实验室，神秘兮兮地保证这所谓的“天文现象”是“一辈子都碰不上一次，我对天发誓，你绝对不想错过的”。

Charles，技术上来说，知道星系碰撞时会发生什么。他从未亲身体验过，虽然有预测说他的母星系在最近的几十亿年里会和临近的星系相撞。就这样远观，这景象还是非常美丽的。两个旋转的星系，以弧形轨道锁定对方，纯黑的宇宙中它们的中心闪耀如一双白色的眼睛。他祈祷此刻他能在那里——两个碰撞星系中心的一颗星星，它的整个世界翻涌着，燃烧着，战栗着，迎接新生。

“它们为啥不动了？”过了一会儿Alex问。Raven照着他的后脑勺来了一记。

“因为星系碰撞差不多要花几千万年吧，傻逼。”

“喂，我他妈咋知道这种事？”

“哦我不造啊，时不时撕本书吧，大概？”

这次换Darwin让他们安静了——尽管最终还是来自Azazel的怒视让Alex和Raven同时消音，目光闪躲。

“所以，”片刻后Darwin转向Hank，“星系相撞的时候到底会发生什么？里头的星星不会撞在一起吗？”

Charles在能意识到之前摇起了头——但没有人在看他；所有人的注意力都集中在Hank身上，等着他的回答。

“不，”Hank否定道，“星系体积非常大。星星之间的间距相应地也很大，这是其一。其二，星星的密度不是非常大，所以即便它们相撞，也只是径直穿过彼此而已。我们肉眼可见的通常是星系形态的改变。举个例子，这两个星系是螺旋星云，所以它们相撞后会变成椭圆。有些时候星系的碰撞能在气体和星尘间产生足够的摩擦，这就有可能导致新的恒星诞生。”

“酷，”Darwin感叹道，缓缓点头，视线胶在屏幕上，“所以，螺旋星云——它们中心有超重黑洞，是吗？相撞的时候这些黑洞会怎样？”

“有些时候它们会合并，”Hank回答，“有些时候黑洞会脱离合并之后母星系。这很难预测，即便是以现在的科学水平而言，但如果你允许我小小地跑个题——”

“抱歉打扰你们。”

所有人转向那个声音，看着走廊里的执行官Emma Frost。Moira在她身后，托着一个钢制托盘。Charles的眼神定在Emma身上，她看起来太过得志意满。Charles忍不住在脑内搜索着他曾经看过的人类脸庞，通过别人的眼睛和记忆。Emma的表情属于胜利的自得，那种有人可能会因她遭殃的自得。

Emma的目光对上他的。

“Charles，”她开口，“就一小会儿。”她抬起一只手，招呼Moira上前，“就是采个血。”

Charles僵住了，更小心地收束着心灵感应。为什么？他想问。他很健康。他没有生病。他不需要看医生，所以Moira为什么会在这儿？还有……他的血。为什么他们想要他的血？

“为什么？”Raven问道，替他提出了疑惑。

Moira将托盘放在Charles右手边的空椅子上，在他跟前的地板上跪下。Charles瞪着注射器和它长长的、锋利的针头——瞪着两个小空瓶。条件反射地，他双手抱起在胸前，手指找到手腕，好像这样能防备住Moira一般。他刹那间感觉自己肌肤之下游走的满是毒液。

“我们认为他的血液也许可以告诉我们Charles的来头，”Emma回答。她的嗓音轻柔。Charles一个字都不信。“算是我们能做的一点小事，把他送回家。”

Moira轻柔地抚摸着Charles的手臂。“没事的，”她说，“就是被蛰一下。你感觉疼之前就抽完了。”

Charles担心他一放手，手臂就会不受控制地颤抖起来。但它没有。他放下手臂，置于膝头，前臂朝上，身体稳定。

他不能表现出恐惧。决不能在危机当前方寸大乱。

他只是默默祈祷Emma离得够远，看不见他手心里的冷汗，或者他为了镇定而咬住脸颊内侧的动作。Charles拒绝看向针头，转而望着Moira戴着手套的双手。她用一根橡胶止血带在他的手肘处紧紧地打了个结。他希望周围没人看着。如果只有他和Moira的话，他说不定有机会反抗——表现出他对针头的恐惧，直到Moira基于医疗伦理放弃采集他的血液。但是他旁边围满了人，Charles无意当众撒泼。

“握拳，”Moira命令道，他照做了，指甲陷阱手心。

她拍打着他弯曲的手臂，Charles看着他的某根静脉凸起，里面的血液被止血带困住无法流回心脏。他闭上双眼，然后——强迫自己保持缓慢平稳的呼吸。抽血只要一会儿。一小会儿。

他的手指渐渐麻木，指甲下疼痛开始累积。Moira撕开了某种纸质的器械。酒精的苦味，湿润冰凉地落在他的皮肤上。粗糙的布料，紧接着。然后他听见塑料划过金属的声音。

“数到三，”Moira说，“可以吗？”

他点了头，两次。

“一……二……”

但第二下的时候她就已经把针头推进来了。一星疼痛的火花顺着手臂射出，然后消失只剩钝痛的灼烧感，当她将空瓶接到注射器末端的刹那钝痛被放大了。

Chalres抖抖索索地睁开眼睛，瞥了一眼他的手臂。连着针头的塑料管子已然充满着暗红的血液——他能看见它们逐渐填满小瓶，快速地。几秒过后Moira拔下满了的瓶子，换上另一个空瓶。

“比你想象中的好一点儿？”Moira问，微笑着。

作为回应，他紧绷地笑了笑，摇了摇头。她解开止血带，在他的手臂上按上一块布料，拔出针头。几乎不怎么疼了。

“好了，”她往他手臂的织物上贴了一块胶布，“抱歉给你抽血了。”

Charles单边耸肩，看她站起身来，把器械收进托盘，对着Emma点点头。

“我们一拿到血检结果就告诉你，Charles。”Emma眼睛里的闪光太过骇人，像是惨蓝的星星。她打量着他，好像他们独处之时她会将他生吞活剥一般。

他强迫自己点头，看上去兴致勃勃，即便他身上的每一个部分都叫嚣着去把那两个小瓶抢回来摔在地上。

他对她想要他血液的真实目的毫无头绪，但绝不可能是为了他着想。这和别的什么有关。有关Emma，以及有关Emma想搞明白他究竟是什么的目的。他毫不怀疑她是出于对她舰员安全的考量，但这种动机与保护Charles的安危有什么关系就不甚明晰了。

Charles目送她们走远，在他肘部的绷带上紧压着大拇指。被抽血的地方不疼了，但他倒指望它疼起来。他需要什么能减轻他头疼的由头，他的心灵感应又一次翻滚着试着冲破束缚，一次次冲击着边缘的铁丝网。

几分钟之后他借口离开，没有旁人后他的思想尖啸着——仿佛他体内有什么东西发了狂，肢解着他直到不剩一星半点。直到他只剩下关灯蜷缩在床上的力气，祈祷他还能控制自己，在下一秒，下一小时，下一天。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> 链接是两个星系相撞过程的模拟。（由不同星系的静态照片合成）照片来自哈勃望远镜。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXy3B2K47Qg


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

他面临着一个全新的挑战，Charles发现——看着Erik，却不去想另一个Erik。他幻想中那个在Charles体内深深浅浅进出的Erik，用他正纠正Charles字符结构的声音低吼出Charles名字的Erik，用他正写出某个关于引擎和火箭燃料的简洁*句子的手抚摸着Charles肌肤的Erik。

每每他们视线相碰，Charles总是移开目光。他不能自已地想到所有这些——所有龌蹉的细节，所有Charles暗地里渴望Erik用他的嘴对Charles做的放荡之事——都明明白白写在他脸上，向全世界广而告之。更糟的是，自Erik俯身纠正他的笔画开始，他的分身就半硬着。Erik的手指刷过Charles的腰侧，留下烧灼的感觉，仿佛徒手触碰太阳。

诸如此类，不一而足，Erik是没顶的引力。Charles无处逃遁。他只是放纵自己沉溺，他知道这就是世界末日，并非结束于爆炸，而终结于Erik嘴唇柔软的曲线、Charles心跳漏过的一拍。他早晚会无力抵抗的，这股想要让他们融为一体的冲动，熨帖而完整，倾入Erik的思绪，交缠着，毁灭他。

他太过用力以致笔尖折断了。Erik去柜子里给他找一支新的，Charles坐在原地，手掌朝上，被墨迹染黑。他想象着所有的黑色墨水聚在他掌心，然后向指尖流去，滴落纸面，他的指甲亦变黑，黏稠如原油，闻起来一样刺鼻。

“给，”Erik递给他一支新笔，把溅在桌面上的墨迹抹去。只有几滴，Charles才看到。他的手并未如他想象一般浸透墨水。只有小块的墨渍，像煤灰粘在指纹上。

Charles拉过一张白纸再试了一次。此刻Erik站得不那么近了，他也不那么容易被分心了。起码他不用想着他是否真的能闻见Erik洗涤剂的味道，或是他们方才喝过的威士忌。

至少他的不再勃起了，自那支笔掉落之后。一点安慰。

\--

Charles逐渐找到了他的公转轨道。和Erik的课程，在图书馆偷来的几个小时，结束之后他们交谈，Erik对他说话的方式好似他知道Charles能懂得，好像他们了解彼此。他不该为此感到如此欣喜。

但一开始Charles并没有注意到别人是怎样在他在场时刻意抬高声音、放慢语速的，好像他们并不期待他能听懂一般；就连Raven似乎也对他有着过剩的保护欲，好像她害怕如果不好好看着Charles的话他会跑开自杀似的。

他告诉自己他并不觉得受伤。“受伤”是他用力抽紧脑中的铁丝网以至于他整根脊椎好像着了火似疼痛；“受伤”是他不小心把手放在滚烫的引擎上；“受伤”是他胃部的痉挛，有时候，当他想起他将真相向Erik和盘托出他却全无头绪。

这种感觉，当他沉浸于此，比往常更为沉重。每一次他以为他已经避过了之后他又发现自己再次陷入。它就在那儿，等着，像落在他肩上的一只无形的手。

这和别的船员没有关系。不算是有关系。Charles只是——难以忍受，时不时地，关于他如今变得如此沉默。他的嗓音，他即使在星群之间也显得独特的天赋，去影响别的思想——这些能力曾是他的全部，曾经。如今他仿佛在一间昏暗的屋里找寻色彩，目不能视，猜测着屋内的陈设。

有一次他站在走道上，选定一颗星星：Athena，一颗两百光年以外的红巨星——如果他能和那颗星星说话呢？只有那么一次。他的诅咒仅适用于船人。如果他能集中精力，让他的思维笔直锋利犹如利剑，他就能和她交谈。

最终，然而，他没有。他不能承担一丝意外。仅仅一个错误，一丝心灵感应的能力脱离他的掌控，这艘船上将了无生气。

\--

礼拜二晚上，Charles发现图书馆的灯光没有亮起，里面空无一人。门没有锁，于是他推门进去，心想Erik可能只是被舰桥上的事务拖住了。他打开桌上的台灯，坐下，练习着新学的字符。片刻后他就厌倦了，没有Erik和他的耳语，练字了无生趣。

他放下笔，在屋里游荡，好奇他能认出书架上的多少书名。他成功地让自己陷入新一阵垂丧，在意识到自己距离掌握真正的读写还有多远之后。

他在冰冷的壁炉边他惯常的椅子上坐下——片刻后他换到了Erik的椅子。皮质软垫在他的体重下下沉，他放松脖颈，闭上眼睛。Charles想象着他依然能感觉到Erik的余温，好似Erik几分钟之前还坐在椅上一般。Erik的红酒杯在他右手边的桌上。一本折角的书塞在软垫和扶手之间，折角停留在他最后翻阅的地方。Erik的大腿放在这里，膝盖弯曲，双脚收在椅下，鞋尖勾在最低一级的椅蹬上。

Erik会说什么呢，如果他此刻推门看见Charles的模样？他会注意到吗？他会意识到其中的含义吗？Charles自己甚至都不清楚他是否完全理解这动作的意义。他想要Erik，起码他确定这个。刨去他的自控，刨去他所有星人的一面应当阻止他的理由，这就是他心之所向。

最终，Charles差不多肯定Erik对Charles每次看向他时脑子里的旖思一无所知。他们相处的方式一如往常，起码对Erik而言。他不会因Charles必要时的触碰而害羞远离，他也没有叫停他们的课程。

直至今夜，自然。Charles被这想法击中，好像喉咙里滑了什么坚硬而冰冷的东西。今晚，Erik没有出现。

自然，Erik说过有时候他可能没法来上课。他是指挥官。他当然有事情要处理。重要的事情。他答应教Charles识字已经是善心大发，而他们的课程显然不会成为他的第一要务。

但即使——又如何呢？

Charles隐约感觉他对Erik的情感不合适。如今他更清楚地意识到了，回想起几天前厨房一幕。Raven和Alex的行为……不“合适”，Erik说过。这意味着他永远不能加入舰员间的互动了。仅仅是想到Erik知道，并且因此而看轻他就让Charles的肌肤如着火般滚烫起来。

这太荒唐了，他告诉自己。他对Erik在想什么，他知道什么，或者他为什么不在这儿一无所知。他搜肠刮肚找到的答案也不过是某种可能。最直截了当的可能是Erik很忙——所以在这儿对着他缺席的所有可能瞎猜一气有何意义可言呢？

最终他一无所获。Charles的胃仍绞着，胸口堵得慌。他双手环抱自己，紧抓着肱二头肌，好像这能让他不再发抖似得。最近他对自己思想的控制变得如此不易；它们持续冲撞着，试着挣脱束缚，假装自己是实体而非虚幻。

两个小时过去了，而Erik仍不见踪影。Charles从椅子上起身离开。他走时关掉了桌上的台灯，在门廊里又多停留了一小会儿，好像他仍期待着Erik的脚步声沿着走廊不期而至一般。然而周遭唯有寂静。

Charles不知该如何打发没有识字课程的夜晚。也许他该回到宿舍，安静呆在床上听着其他人谈笑嬉闹，交换着他不明白的暗语。亦或者他能前往走道，寻找那些能和他说话却保持沉默的星星。

图书馆的门在Charles身后合拢。他想着是否将它再次打开从内上锁，又否定了这个想法。如果Erik想保持图书馆的私密，今晚这里的门就不会被Charles轻易打开了。

他朝着宿舍的方向走去，绕了些路，半心半意地希冀着能在曲折的走廊和无尽的电梯间迷路。但他没有。

他一踏进起居翼就迎面遇上了Darwin。

“我们正找你呢，”他说，“医疗翼要见你。”

Charles的心沉了下去。Emma让Moira从他手臂上抽的那管血。不论她抽了什么——这就是了，那么？他们有结果了？Charles的思绪瞬间闪过千百种不同的可能。他们想更深入地了解他来自何处，Emma说过。好吧，从那管血里他们可找不到答案。那有别的可能吗？也许他们只是想知道他是怎么在Thanet酷寒的表面活下来的，不带呼吸器，浑身赤裸。

他不知道。他不知道Emma想知道什么，他对人类医学知识的有限了解也不足以告诉他答案。

Charles不等Darwin进一步解释就向医疗翼走去。不论他们想知道什么，他都想第一时间知道。直接由Emma告诉他。

他自被放逐的那一晚醒来之后便不曾再涉足医疗翼，但他记得去那里的路线。他在Erik借给他的地图上看过数次，也在飞船里四处游荡的时候闯入过临近的走廊。  
整个医疗翼由玻璃纤维的墙面建成，Charles推测这是为了让医师能时刻照看他们的病人。医疗翼的通透性极佳，一丁点异常的动静都尽收眼底。Charles能看见Moira在里面，身着白色外套，某种器械——听诊器，他记起——挂在她的脖子上。她正俯身看着什么，从Charles的角度望过去看不见她的双手，她神情专注。

他上前几步，医疗翼的门自动滑开。Moira直起身转向他，招呼他过来。她在另一间屋里，他现在能看见了；类似一间观察室。不是他第一次醒来时候的房间，那房间在走廊尽头，他记起。那里没有玻璃纤维。

两步之遥，然后他看见他。这里，床上，挂着三袋液体和一台体征监测仪，躺着Erik。他没有动静。

Charles之前对血检结果的担心称得上是可笑了——他方才为Erik的缺席找的种种原因——所有，世上所有的一切——都消失了。他缓步上前，害怕情不自禁地跑起来。他怕跑起来意味着这很严重。跑起来意味着有问题需要被认真对待。跑起来会泄露Charles心底的恐慌：他生命中唯一的常量瞬息被夺走。

于是他带着算计好的谨慎小心穿过医疗翼，走进观察室。房门在他身后干脆利落地上锁。

“哦，很好，”Moira说道，“Darwin找到你了。”

但Charles无暇顾及。他不能抑制地盯着Erik。Erik，如此——如此苍白，如同Charles曾目睹过的刚刚遭受灭顶之灾的飞船上的尸体，仿佛有人将他身体里的所有血液抽干只剩一具躯壳，麻木，无力。他的睫毛像是落在脸颊的煤灰。他身上有太多的电线了 ——有一把电线穿过Erik的领口消失在他衬衫之下，塑料管插进他手肘处的静脉。机器的蜂鸣声刺痛了Charles的双耳。

他将视线猝然转回Moira。她脸上的表情奇异，混合着微笑和——不。他认不出那情绪，没有他的心灵感应他做不到。他内里有什么让他想绷直身体，挺胸抬头，咬紧下巴迎上她的眼睛。

“他没事。”Moira过了几秒说道。Charles几乎是立刻就埋怨起她为何要卖这个关子。“只是有点忙过头了，仅此而已。我叫你过来是因为我还有别的事儿，但我需要有人在这儿看着他。你一个人应该没什么问题；我给他打了镇静剂，药效应该能持续几个小时。”

Charles不觉得这算什么令人安慰的状况。

“就坐着陪陪他，”Moira拍了拍他的肩，“他挺喜欢你陪着的。我觉得你呆着对他有好处。”

但——天哪，Charles全无信心。如果出事了怎么办？如果机器坏了，或者滴管堵了，或者Erik一睡不醒怎么办？

他有一连串问题，却没有任何问出口的方式。

Moira留他一人静静站在Erik的床边，双手无用地垂在身侧。

过了一会儿，他斗胆再次望向Erik。Erik纹丝不动，甚至他唇微微分开的弧度都没有变化。Charles的视线向下，注视着Erik的胸膛，试图确保他确实在呼吸。Erik是在呼吸着：胸膛浅浅地起伏着，在他的衣物纤维之下。Charles从未见过Erik身着睡衣的样子。也许他应该觉得尴尬，或者不适，但他并不。也许Charles应当想象Erik沉眠之时会看起来更小或更温和，但事实上他的睡容与他身着全套制服之时相比威严不减半分——若不是他看起来如此苍白，Charles都能想见下一秒他睁眼掀开毯子，拔掉手臂上的针管，以舰长之势大发雷霆。他如今的表情也许是放松的，但他颧骨和嘴角锋利的弧线仍存。

Charles坐着。过了一会儿，他将椅子拖到Erik床边。过了几分钟他意识到Moira走的时候没告诉他她多久会回来；她只说过Erik会昏睡很久。如果Erik醒了Moira却不在这儿，那可怎么办？Charles仍不太明白Erik为什么病了，他几乎肯定就算他知道他也没法写下来解释给Erik听。

他环顾四周，想知道Moira是不是已经离开了。她就在不远处，两个房间开外，尽管透过层层玻璃身影模糊。她和Hank一起，站在类似实验室的地方。Hank俯身观察着显微镜，Moira手里拿着笔记版对他做着手势。他们正在做某种实验，这实验重要得需要Moira从她医师的天职中抽身，也许几个小时？Charles估摸着大概有一连串理由能解释那实验为何如此紧急。

床上传来的轻柔的摩擦声吸引了Charles的注意——但只是Erik在睡梦中翻身的响动，转脸朝向Charles的方向。一绺头发滑落他双眼之间。Charles犹豫了片刻，挣扎在他的冲动和职责之间。然后他屈服了，伸手理好那绺乱发。他的指尖擦过Erik的眉。他的肌肤温暖；Charles略略宽心。他允许自己更进一步，向后梳理着Erik的头发。只是为了确保那绺乱发不掉下来。

他不确定他枯坐在Erik身边有何用处，Erik依然人事不省，全然不知他陪护在身侧。Charles知道船人们相信昏迷的病人有意识，仍能听到别人对他说的话，但Moira清楚Charles口不能言。

他奢求他能。不仅是因为他有多么需要告诉Erik，他也希望Erik能听到他的声音。想到Erik听他说话让他愉悦，即便是在层层镇定剂的掩映之下，Charles也可能进入他的梦里。星人总说你越在乎某人，你与某人的联系就越紧密。你对他的情感将你们的思想紧紧联系在一起，这是一种不能被打破的联系，穿过时间与空间仍鲜活的联系。

但这种联结是基由心灵感应构建的，Charles并无此殊荣能保有该种能力。

他转过椅子直面Erik的床。他也许不能直接和Erik说话，但他能假装他还可以。

“我是一颗星星，”他说——并非言语——而是思想，静默地，只对自己说道，小心地不漏出任何一个字句，“不是个玩笑。我真的是一颗星星，或者说曾经是，不管怎样。感觉像是很久以前了。”

很久以前，或者昨天。船人脑海里时间流逝得如此缓慢。他们不知无尽为何物。如今Charles被困在这里，和船人一起，度日如年。

“我们有灵魂。没人知道，但我们真的有灵魂。所以我不怪你，怪你没相信我，那次我试着告诉你的时候。你什么都不知道。”这仍刺痛了他。即便如今，Charles仍不受控制地回想起那晚。一次微小的背叛，确切地说，一记无人能见的伤疤。

“我曾对船人非常痴迷。”他仍痴迷着。即使他已经在船上呆了几周，他也总能在出其不意间目眩神迷，“你们所有人。你们是如此——坚韧。生命之于你们是如此短暂，你们却将它活得如此丰富。每一个人类都有如此宏大的愿景。即使死亡，你们也带着目的。你们继续，去别处追寻。我嫉妒你们。”

他不想去想象Erik死去的情景。Charles不能忍受，哪怕只是幻想。他不清楚他是讨厌Erik死亡这个事实，还是讨厌死亡将Erik带走。也许都是。

当然了，他提醒自己，眼下可不是。Moira说了Erik只是劳累过度罢了。熬夜太久。人类是脆弱的，Charles在这几周的相处中更深刻地认识到。Erik看起来总是很强大，但人类本身不过是脆弱渺小的造物。所有船人都有他们的极限，Erik不过是累到极点而已。Charles拒绝将其当做是某种缺陷。

“我想你会喜欢星星们的，”他说/想道。他的话语回荡在他脑内的围墙中，包围着他。无尽的回旋。他的脑袋隐隐作痛。“你和他们有好多共同之处。你如此洞彻人心。不知怎地你总是知道我想说什么，当我每次开口却不能时。你可能会感兴趣的，星星和人类一样千差万别。你们有你们的变种，我们也有我们的。”

Charles不记得他何时执起Erik的手，但某时某刻他一定那样做了。他们的手指交缠，Charles的大拇指在Erik的皮肤上划着小圈。这和心灵感应的交流不一样，但这是个进步。即便Erik的手因为镇静剂的缘故麻木松垂。

“我知道心灵感应是船人变种的一种，就像Emma。但对星星来说，心灵感应是主要的交流方式。我们的不同之处在于其他地方。我们的能力因星而异，有些星星能建立量子隧道，轻而易举地出现在宇宙的任何一处。”就像Azazel，他想。星星们和人类的差别并不像想象中的那样大。也许他晚些时候会再想想这个问题，“它们不常瞬移，不过。你能想象失去恒星引力之后那些行星的下场。”

事实上，他确信Erik能计算出那引力，用数学，算出即便是最小的被恒星的无尽引力网住的游星。

“有星星能造出迷人的幻象，逼真到最年长的星星都会被愚弄。有些星星能随意改变时间流逝的速度。”他抬起一只手压住太阳穴，试着止住持续的钝痛，“至于我——好吧，我能控制别的星星。”

Charles的笑容微小而紧绷，仅存一瞬。

“我也能控制人类，我猜，如果我想的话。我能让你做任何事，相信任何话。你绝对不知道是我在捣鬼。这就是我的天赋。当然了，我不是唯一一个有这种天赋的人，但我的能力是最强大的。”

尽管他如此年轻，他仍能粉碎长者的思维，如果他想的话。

“我的天赋让我被视为威胁，我确定你已经意识到了这一点。我试着阻止某人对人类灭种的时候错误地证明了我可以有多危险。他们放逐了我。”

好吧。

技术上来说。

“他们处决了我，”他修正道，“或者说他们是这么打算的，我猜。大部分被迫进入人类躯体的星星都活不了多久。”

他用Erik的手盖过自己的，体会着他掌心的纹路。他沿着其中最长的一根向下，在他拇指处弯曲着，向手腕处分出两岔。他的掌纹比Charles掌心的深得多，也粗得多。

忽然他描过掌纹的动作有了别的含义。他写着，用指尖在Erik的肌肤上一笔一划写着，用Erik教过他的字符写道：

“我不像之前那么介意了。我……我还挺喜欢的，呆在这儿。我仍然想念我的家人，但这对我没什么好处。他们不要我了。你要。或者最起码，你让我呆在这里。”

但甚至，连他呆在这儿是有时限的。他们很快就要到Sihwa了。一旦抵达那颗星球，Charles就会被赶下飞船自谋生路。他再也不会见到Erik了。

他一直知道，在某种程度上，这就是他们故事的结局，但他从未像现在那样被事实击中。Charles飞快地松开Erik的手，捂住嘴以防出声。

永远。对于Charles来说，这意味着如果幸运的话，还有几十年。但离开Erik，即使是二十年、三十年也仿佛此生无望。

不应该这样的。他遇见Erik不过数周之前。他有什么权利被这里深深羁绊？又有什么权利要求Erik留下他，让他作为舰员，让他进入他的世界并且——如果Charles够幸运的话——上他的床？

他无权要求Erik那样做。他是一个客人，仅此而已。一个Erik好心教他识字的客人，一个在Erik陷入沉眠时得以享有坐在他床边紧握他手的特权的客人。这不代表什么。

他看着熟睡的Erik，试着尽可能记下他的容颜。Erik头发透出的隐隐约约的红色，几天未剃的下巴上冒出的胡茬。他圆润的杏仁型的指甲和他修长的手指。Erik嘴唇上方的细小的泛白的伤痕，几不可见。

他不想忘记任何细枝末节。

\--

三个小时之后Erik醒了，正如Moira所言。他的眼神在天花板上狂乱地扫视着，不在任何一处做过多的停留。Moira冲进来，又往他静脉里注射了一管药水。

然后他再次陷入沉眠。

\--

Raven在五小时*的时候在医疗翼找到了他。Charles拒绝了早些时候Moira催促他回宿舍休息的提议，深深陷在Erik床边的椅子上。

他不想停止注视Erik。他想在这里，如果Erik像方才那样再次醒来的话，迷茫且迷失。他想让Erik的眼神落在他身上而非天花板。他不确定这能否治好Erik的症状，但不管怎么样值得一试。

“Scott说你可能在这儿，”Raven说，“差不多午夜了，你知道的。其他人都睡了。”

Charles耸肩，没有从Erik身上挪开眼。

“Moira让你看着点他，我不认为她是让你一眼都不眨地看着他。”

Charles总算回过头，从肩膀上方瞧着她。她穿着睡衣——整套纯白，闪耀在蓝色的肌肤上。她对着Erik点点头。Erik看起来比几个小时之前稍稍红润一些。

“他怎么样？”她问。

Charles不知道如何回应，于是他转回脸对着Erik。有一袋吊瓶，Charles注意到，已经接近空瓶了。他应该告诉Moira的。

片刻后他听见Raven的拖鞋在地板上敲出的柔软的响声，然后她的手抚上他肩头——轻轻地，只是指尖，好像稍加压力他会破碎一般，“他会好起来的，你知道的。他不是病了。起码不像他看起来那样病了。”

这足以让Charles扭头看她，皱着眉。

“哦，”她说，“Moira没告诉你。”

他摇头。

Raven叹息一声，以手向后梳理着头发，“呃，我不——老实说，我不知道该不该我来说。”

几秒钟过去：

“不过，这算不上个秘密，我猜。他也不是很介意。”

忽然间Charles不确定他是否想要Raven告诉他了。告诉他的人应该是Erik。如果这是Erik的私事，Raven应当尊重他。然而……他不能就这样看着Erik躺在床上，面无血色，假装自己一点都好奇为什么。也不是说他就不能自己去问Erik。然后——

“Erik在Isar长大，在东部星系，”Raven说道，“他整个家族都在二十年前的变种人大屠杀中遇难。我仍然不知道他是怎么侥幸活下来的，但他——记得，有时候。”她顿了顿，Charles能听到她安静的吸气声，“尤其是他没睡好的时候，或者他把自己逼的太紧。他会在脑内重新经历一遍，所有事。”

她的手从Charles肩头滑落。

“他发作的时候在舰桥上。这很……糟糕。他变得——好吧，他的能力，你知道的。这……如果他能力失控，在一艘满是金属的船上可不是什么好事。Moira不得不给他注射镇定剂。Erik试着当场解除她的职务，但医务人员在特定条件下可以超越指挥官行使职权。”轻柔的响声，近乎一声大笑，“是啊，他醒来之后八成老不高兴了。”

Charles重新将视线转回Erik，试着想象Erik可能感受到的恐惧。他整个家族——被毁灭。在他还年幼得无法阻止这一切发生之时从他身边被偷走。他试着去想象这是怎样一种感受，对自己的能力失去控制。

Charles每天都活在类似的恐惧中，恐惧如果他的能力超过他的控制会发生什么。他好奇Erik是否和他一样，感受着他脖颈下脊柱间匍匐的恐惧，时不时向他的思维舒展它们黑暗的触须，遮蔽着所有理智直至他思绪全无，唯有盲目的恐慌，看着他拥有的一切所有消失在一瞬间。

他们掌心都紧握着死亡，紧紧合掌，用尽全力。

“我们都很崇拜他，”Raven在他身后轻柔地开口，“他把我们聚到一起。他为变种人做的一切……你不知道，你不可能知道。他是个好人，Charles。我希望你能一直记着，不管怎样。”

她旋即离开——病房门在Raven身后关上。而Charles再次转身，作势起身，一只手抓着椅背，他的问题停在唇边。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注：原文此处为short and chaste，chaste除了指事物的简洁还有指人的禁欲之意，此处作者应该是想双关说Erik看起来禁欲，抱歉水平有限未能找到中文对应词汇。  
> *前文出现过的，本AU内宇宙航行时的计时方式。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

尽管他极力撑着眼皮，Erik醒来的时候Charles仍不在他身侧。

某些时刻他的身体陷入睡眠，再清醒时有人已将他转移到了医疗翼另一间病房的折叠床上。透过墙他能听见Erik说话的声音，威胁着他们一落地就要开除Moira。Charles坐起身，两腿一荡下床，然后一个踉跄。时至今日，他还是不能适应自己的体重。他用肩顶开门，转过拐角，就瞧见Erik正坐在床上，腿上摊着平板。Raven双手后背站在一旁，神情专注地听着。

“这事关控制，”Erik说道，“我能控制它。我作为舰长已经带领大家飞了这么久，我确信我也能继续胜任。”

“我知道你能，”Raven声音柔和地安抚道，“我们都相信你能。但你不能否认你失控的次数越来越多，情形也越来越糟，我们离——”

Erik的目光越过Raven的肩膀遇上Charles，他举起一只手截断了Raven的话头。Raven立刻扭头，覆着鳞片的额头皱起。

“Charles，”她招呼道，“你来了。抱歉我们把你挪了个地儿。”她转回Erik的方向，“Charles一发现你病了就一直守着你，”Raven噘嘴，“不过他最后睡着了。我们都好心疼他，在那张超硬的椅子上窝了这么久……”

“有趣，”Erik回道，仍看着Charles，“你在我的梦里。”他没有再多言，Charles不知如何让他继续。

“是吗？”Raven看起来比她应该表现出的要好奇得多。

“Raven，去找Moira，问她我的药效持续多久了。”

Raven离开的时候仍偷笑着，从肩头往后偷看他俩，直至消失在走廊。

Charles立在原地，卡在门和床间。他笨拙地摆出方才Raven那样的军姿，双手背着，抵抗着在Eirk注视下紧绞手指的冲动。他想问Erik是不是感觉好些了，但即便他能开口，这似乎也不是个高明的问题——Erik醒了。即便脸色仍有些苍白，他看上去也一如往常。Charles知道即便处于这样虚弱的境地，Erik也憎恶别人将其与病弱相联系。

Erik昏迷之时，坐在他床头执着他的手似乎很容易；但面对着清醒的他，Charles觉得自己仿若不速之客。他不甚明白为何；也许是很久以前，他们第一堂课时Charles捉住他的手而Erik退避三尺的反应。他不知道他们之间的关系是不是已经亲近到可以消弭Erik的抗拒。他再一次后悔从前他能力尚存时没有对船人的社交礼仪加以足够的注意。

Erik抬手示意他靠近。Charles对此感激不尽：Erik仍想要他的陪伴。他在Erik床边坐下——他昏睡时没别人动过那椅子——翘起二郎腿，双手紧抓着膝盖。

“放松，”Erik轻笑，“你紧张地像第一次被考核的新兵。到现在你总该记住了：我不咬人。不常咬人。”

Charles试着微笑，尽管笑意微弱。他忽然希望Raven没告诉Erik他一直守在这儿了，眼下他感觉有些坐立不安，百爪挠心。他当然想看着Erik醒过来，他也不想让Erik孤零零地躺在这儿，但Raven描述这事的方式让他觉得有什么东西在胸口臌胀起来。

“感谢你的关心，”Erik说，“但没有这个必要。我没病，你知道的。”

Charles几乎破口而出：我从来没觉得你病了。不过他脸上的表情应该足够清楚地表明了他的意思，因为Erik露齿而笑，更有感情了一些。

“我很抱歉，你当然没有暗示我有病。这只是——刚刚你看上去——好吧，我也许不像我想的那么会读心。肯定是MacTaggert的药搞的鬼，吃了之后我总是有点……过度警觉。”

Charles不错眼地盯着Erik，想把Erik人事不省的样子从记忆里抹去。如此苍白，眼窝深陷。眼下Erik的眼睛警醒地睁着——熟悉的冷酷的、泛着金属光泽的灰色，一如既往。Charles曾对着那颜色暗自颤抖，但如今它让他安心。

他们静坐着，但Charles觉得这静默比他和其余舰员在一起时的沉寂要舒适得多。有些时候他感觉其他的舰员仍期待他忽然开口，就好像只要他们足够耐心，他最终会张嘴，而话语就能自动流出那样。Erik从不那样压迫他。

也许是这柔软的沉默，也许是他内心短暂的失控——他几乎被对Erik健康的担忧击溃——但Charles已然无法自控。他伸出手，在床上找到Erik的手腕，轻轻将指尖覆上。

令他吃惊的是Erik竟没有第一时间甩开他的手。Erik的视线落在他们肌肤相触之处，双唇微分，喉结滚动，欲言又止。Charles太熟悉这种感觉了：他每天都活在其中，并确信终有一天将被其吞噬。

他在脑中幻想着自己倾身向前，将唇印在指尖上方，Erik手掌和前臂间有力的肌腱处，以全新的方式感受Erik的身体。这念头和Charles最近沉溺的深夜幻想十分接近——这可能意味着他不能这样了，但他不由自主地屈从于那冲动，至少此时此刻——即便他必须静坐原地，维持着仅是指尖的触碰。他的脑内描绘着禁忌的图景，他爬上床，双腿栖息在Erik臀部两侧；他们亲吻彼此，悠长甜美，直至脑部缺氧。

他的部分幻想一定是反映在了脸上，因为几秒后Erik移开手臂，用另一只手抓住手腕，看起来有种保护性的意味。“Charles，”他没有望向Charles的眼睛，“既然MacTaggert把我关在这里，我得找个人帮我处理舰桥上的事情。眼下他们肯定聚在一起捣鬼，这帮人我一个都信不过。我需要你告诉他们一些事。”

Charles的眼睛仍空洞地低垂着，注视着床单。

Erik抬手指向房间另一端的桌子：“给我拿只笔和纸。”

Charles顺从地起身，只是为了给自己的胳膊或腿活动活动。不知怎地他觉得自己的四肢奇异地沉重无力，就像废弃的零件。Erik从他手上接过执笔，曲腿以便书写。有那么一会儿Charles只是看着他写字——不再是Charles熟悉的整洁清晰的笔迹，而是Erik私人笔记本中杂乱无章的笔划，就像Charles在图书馆见过的蓝图上的字迹一般。

他将纸对折两次，抚平后递给Charles。“把这个给执行官Frost，”他说，“我能指望你，是吗？”

Charles点点头。

“我也是这么想的。你得用我的卡，在桌子旁边的夹克的口袋里。你记得怎么去舰桥吗？”

Charles再次点点头。

“Logan花了差不多四个月才搞清楚这飞船的构造，你已经比他强多了。”Erik的嘴角勾起陌生的弧度，Charles不知道那意味着什么。“那就去吧，”他说，“我在这儿等你回来。”

于是Charles依言离开房间。

\--

拿Erik的卡开锁的感觉很奇怪，但这和独自踏上不锈钢地面的感觉相比根本不值得一提。门在他身后锁住，舰桥上的每一双眼睛都转向他，没有人开口。Emma Frost怡然自得坐在指挥官的椅子上，依然身着优雅的纯白制服，特地留长的指甲敲击着下巴，朝Charles的方向挑起一边的眉毛。

“瞧瞧是谁来了？”她打破了沉默。

Charles的血液瞬间凝固，心脏硬化成巨石直直压入胃里。

“你迷路了吗，小男孩？”Emma的唇太过粉嫩，粉嫩地如此不自然，仿佛经人工染色，“没有指挥官护着你很容易出事的，不是吗？”

得了吧。Charles是不能说话，但他绝不会直愣愣地站着、默默忍受Emma的羞辱的。他上前一步，将Erik的便条递向Emma，拼命咬着牙阻止大声出口的词句。舰桥上众人的存在让他的心电感应蠢蠢欲动，为了抑制那冲动他的脑袋已然抽痛起来。

Emma优雅地从他手里抽走便条，好像他碰过的便条被污染了一般。她阅读的时候他观察着，看着她苍白的眼睛来回扫视着潦草的字迹。他暗自怀疑她仍觉得他是个机器人，又或者他的血检结果已经排除了这种可能。如果他们能在机器人的血液里观察到合成分子并将其与有机分子分离；如果这世上有谁是他想倾吐身世的，Emma Frost绝对是名单上的最后一个。即便她相信他的说辞——更有可能的是她觉得那是天方夜谭——他也不敢想象她知道之后会拿他怎么办。

Emma仍一语不发，Charles越来越焦躁，站在原地，祈祷她能说些什么。他将视线转回舰桥，仅仅为了移开眼睛不看她。差不多所有人都在桥上，除了Raven，多半在引擎室，她的岗位职责所在。Hank也不在。也许这当儿Hank正弯腰对着某块含有Charles血液的载玻片，试着将他归进某个种族。

房间中央是一张玻璃纤维的桌子，上方悬着星系的全息影像以及看上去像是导航记录的数据。Azazel将Sihwa星的模型在手中像个陀螺一样把玩着，他的食指指腹几乎都没碰到模型。星人们以记忆承载他们的导航记录，而非实体。在Charles成为船人之前，所有这些以物理方式记录的导航数据对他来说都太过原始。但既然他已经是个船人了，这些全息影像和种种导航数据忽然便显得……实际起来，甚至可以说很自然了。人类的大脑中永远充斥着太多无关的杂念，以至于让他们仅凭记忆来印刻下整个宇宙的轨迹是如此的不现实。他们的大脑充斥着好奇和激情——Charles曾对它们如此着迷，而其余的星星们只觉得吊诡和偏狭。

Emma读罢Erik的便条，将其原样折好塞进她夹克的口袋里。“一位不能传话的信使，”她拿过纸笔，“Erik真是让人越来越摸不着头脑了。”

Charles忍不住去想如果Erik知道Emma正坐在他的位置上会作何感想，显然不论Erik在便条里下达了什么命令，Emma都对其熟视无睹。

Emma写完了她的回复——只有寥寥数语——然后递给Charles。他转身，就在他踏出门外的瞬间Emma再次开口：

“喔，Charles，甜心……”

他回望着她，抬起眉毛，等着她更进一步的指示。

她并未继续，只是挥手示意他离开。他只能照办。

\--

即便Moira认为Erik最好多在医疗翼呆一晚上，Erik看上去已经和平时的他别无二致。每位前来病房探视的船员无一例外都发现自己再次被Erik干练扼要的指示所支配，Charles也不例外，他几乎数不清自己在舰桥和病房之间来回了多少次。

晚饭时分Erik终于获准从病房里出来了。Charles成为船人以来的头一次庆幸自己不能说话，因为他几乎不能控制自己想要陪伴Erik走回卧室并获得准许的冲动。即便远在一个星期之前这样一份邀请对Charles来说还只是某种单纯的示好，如今他明白这也可以蕴藏深意。又或者这邀请本身足够单纯，但由他提出可能会引人遐想。

如果说Charles开始自慰时还有些许的羞耻，那也很快就被汹涌而至的快感所吞没了。如果他仍执意试着为了对着Erik的种种绮念而愧疚，那他早已一败涂地。他不知如何自处，又有何处安放他对Erik的情潮——他唯有屈从于无尽的渴望，于难捱的情欲巅峰之时探进睡裤，放纵自己沉溺于幻想哪怕只是奢侈的片刻，直至他满手湿滑，再次被冰冷的现实没顶。

Charles可以想见Erik必定已经精疲力竭，因此晚餐后他并未如往常一般去往图书馆。他呆在公共休息室里，看着其他舰员玩牌，听着Scott向Alex吹嘘他某次采矿的惊险经历：他们足足沉睡了三年才到达采矿场。

Charles的头又开始抽痛起来。他俯下身子，闭上双眼，试着控制住呼吸。这方法很是管用：缓慢、稳定地吸气，再呼气，试着忽略如擂的心跳。Charles从别人经过他椅子时小心翼翼绕过的姿态和放低声音交谈的语气里感受到别人大概觉得他只是睡着了，但他不敢睁眼。他确定日光灯的光亮足以让他失控呕吐——就像几个星期以前Scott吃了太多牛肉干时那样——发出声响。

他试着不去想屋子里的其他人，但这简直比登天还难。他们交谈中的每一句话都逐字逐句地刻在他的头骨上，他感觉到头皮下滚烫的热度，像是发烧一般，像是那些话语在他脑内点燃了一场不熄的大火。

他试着不去想所有在他之前被放逐的星星们。他们被强行塞入人类躯壳后迅速死亡，思维萎缩坍塌，从内里向外腐烂。他们撑不过几天。

他想试着去相信自己能比他们强一些。

但他也不至于天真至此。

\--

“我告诉你了我没残废，”第二天晚上Charles出现在图书馆时Erik呛道。

Charles皱起眉头，很是困惑。Erik站在壁炉边，夹克袖子挽起至手肘，火光将他的皮肤漆成灿烂的金色。他看起来健康、强壮，一如往常。Charles很难将眼前所见的指挥官与先前躺在医疗翼床上，浑身插满了不计其数管道和电线的Erik联系在一起。

“你昨天没来上我们的课，”Erik接道，悬浮的金属纷纷归位。

Charles从桌上抓起一支笔，慢慢写出一行字：我以为你病了。他将纸递给Erik，看着对方轻柔地从他的指尖取下纸片，阅读着Charles笨拙的字迹。

“我是病了，”过了一会儿Erik回道，“但之后我好多了。你可能注意到了，他们总算让我出院了。不过算了，起码你今天来了。”

Charles乖乖地转回桌前，注意到Erik将他的纸条塞进了裤袋，没有折叠。

他们找回了之前的节奏：Charles坐着，练习着新句子和段落，试着用刚学的字词造句；而Erik一只手蜷在Charles的椅背，负责随时纠正他的拼写或者语法错误。每每Charles后靠时他都能感觉到Erik的关节刷过他肩膀——细微的触碰，静静地提示着Erik就在他身边，刺激着所有Charles深藏的爱欲与春梦，譬如幽暗转角处的缠绵，又或者在走道旁漫天繁星下的吻。

差不多一两个小时之后课程结束，Charles本希望他们能像往常那样围坐在壁炉旁的扶手椅上，品着Erik藏在书架背后一个秘密壁橱里的红酒，听Erik谈天说地。但今晚——今晚，Erik端坐原地，距离Charles不过*短短几英尺。他沉默了片刻，然后开口：

“Charles。”

Charles扭头看着他，眉毛抬起。Erik方才继续。

“你想看星星吗？”

\--

Scott帮着他穿戴整齐，Erik告诉他这套宇航服能保护他不受宇宙中的真空所害，然而Charles只觉得被层层叠叠塑料和箔片包裹着的自己僵硬笨重。即便Erik还记得初遇时Charles赤裸地蜷缩在Thanet荒凉的地表上的模样，他也选择性遗忘了。

Alex替Erik整理好着装，将手脚塞进合适的位置，穿戴上黑色的靴子和手套——差不多包裹住整个小臂——就在Charles身旁。最后就位的是头盔，视野里弧形的面罩让Charles更添束缚之感。他抬起一只沉重的手臂，试探性地摸了摸面罩的玻璃，发现手指离自己的鼻子有好几英尺远。

“帮你呼吸用的，”Alex拧紧Erik的面罩时他解释道，“宇航服里有好几个压缩氧气筒，能往你的头盔里稳定地送气。绝对安全。”

感觉起来可不是那么一回事。这套装备里的空间封闭又狭小，Charles的脑袋更疼了——他还不习惯活动空间一下子受限制的感觉。从前的他身边有无垠的宇宙，无尽的暗物质在四面八方伸展，时空的经纬交错振动，唯有星星能听见那动人的弦歌。

他的心电感应已被深深禁锢，他的躯体被迫屈居于如此逼仄的空间。他着实不想更进一步地被束缚了。

但Erik问他想不想看星星，Charles给出了肯定的回答。眼下他可不能反悔。

Scott将绳栓系到他腰间的皮带上：“你和飞船就靠这玩意儿连着，没有它你就得在太空游荡了。所以别碰它，成吗？”

Charles点头。他和Erik走进闸室，室门在他们身后闭合。有片刻Charles周遭万物静默，唯有他自己浅浅的呼吸——

第二扇门打开，他们踏入广阔的绛紫色宇宙。Charles忘记了呼吸。

他们四周群星闪耀，如同点缀在暗色天鹅绒上的点点星尘，不计其数——远处，红绿蓝色的行星在光亮中公转。Charles从未在他自己的光晕之外见过宇宙。他感觉自己渺如沧海一粟，又如天地间一蜉蝣；既骇于一切皆如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电，又无端地慨当以慷，忧思难忘。

舱门在他们身后闭拢。他四下环顾时正对上Erik从头盔里朝他露齿而笑，Charles发誓他能看见Erik所有牙齿。Erik动着嘴唇，但Charles并听不见他说了什么；他们的头盔之间没有通讯功能。不论Erik想说什么，它们都飘散在星空深处了。但Charles觉得他理解了Erik的意思：这一切都太美了。

Charles缓缓下沉，在失重的环境中观察着头顶的星系。它们缓慢地从他周身升起，仿佛黄昏的潮水。这当真是世间无双的体验，看着星系渐次远离，在陌生与熟悉的感觉之间迷失，自己的心跳响彻耳畔。

他放纵自己转了完整的一个圈，这才再次向上——Erik就在他上方——他能感觉到脸颊的热度，与他胸口时时刻刻沸腾着意图奔涌而出的灼热一模一样。就好像Erik曾知道。他知道。就好像他曾进入Charles的记忆，找到能抚平他创伤的那些片刻然后带他回到那些时刻，让他觉得世事诚可原谅，即便只是这一秒。

Erik抬起一只手臂，有一会儿Charles才意识到他是指着他左侧的什么东西，与飞船相反的方向。Charles顺着那方向望去。起初他只见到纯粹的宇宙，却不知道Erik想要他注意什么，但紧接着，一道闪电划破天幕，然后消逝。然后又是一道，再一道——银蓝色的，耀眼的星光洒满天空，那里却不见一颗星星。那是一片漆黑的虚空。Charles这才恍然大悟，那里一定是某个恒星系的最边缘，那片黑色的虚空实际上是某个行星，离它的太阳太远以至于没有自己的反光。虚空中流动着的闪光是穿过它表面的小行星，在大气层中迅速地燃尽。“流星”，Charles想起来，船人通常这么叫它们。倘若他们看见一颗流星，就会许愿。

他无需搜肠刮肚也知道他会许下什么愿望。

Erik靠的更近了，Charles能清楚地看见他眼睛的色彩。仿佛着魔一般，他在全宇宙的沉默中骤然开口，他的嗓音在头盔中回响，回荡着永远不会被听见的言语：

“我爱你。”

Erik的表情怔忪了一瞬——但Charles的注意力被忽然将他拉回飞船的系绳分散了。Erik也被快速往回拉扯着，两人迅速飞回敞开的闸室。

Charles踏上地板时踉跄了一下，迅速转身，看着宇宙的奇景在他眼前缓缓消失，恒星、行星以及所有下坠的流星，都被挡在舱外。他和Erik几乎来不及脱下头盔——Charles能看见Erik虹膜周边的白色。他好奇Erik是否知道他们被匆忙叫回的原因，因为他脸上的表情是Charles见过的，他认识这神情，他曾在不计其数的船人的记忆中见过——闸室的门滑开了。

执行官Emma Frost站在门口。

“舰桥上需要你，”她说——头一次，她的视线仅仅停留在Erik身上；她一秒钟也没有在Charles停留，“一艘联邦飞船刚刚出现在我们的雷达范围内。”

Charles看着Erik的后颈僵直起来，眼里的柔软和那个在星河中对他尽情展露欢颜的男人消失不见，取而代之的是他们的指挥官，唇边线条紧绷。

“然后？”Erik开口。

“他们请求通讯。”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文a few taut inches，taut做形容词时既有“紧凑”之意，也有“（精神）紧张”之意，此处为双关，意在说明距离之短和Erik的忐忑，抱歉水平所限未能合适地传达。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emma的话音盘旋在一触即发的空气中，Charles有一会儿才意识到耳畔血流的轰鸣是他过快的心跳。他这才逐渐理解了她的意思：即便这艘飞船是一艘军舰，满载着全副武装的联邦舰队的士兵——但这不一定意味着它就是联邦舰队的一员。一艘真正的联邦军舰应当有完备的各级后勤人员，并有明显的旗帜或标识；然而眼前的飞船，其上的士兵不过半满，舰员紧紧团结在舰长周围，看上去不相信任何一位不是变种人的同类。

他们不属于联邦舰队，但他们也绝非平民。Erik的制服，他的姿态，他利落的身手——军事生涯留下的痕迹不容错认。他们的被逐出了舰队吗？又是为什么……？

Charles的思绪被Erik伸手环住他前臂的动作打断了。

“走吧。”他说道。

“你不是打算带上他吧！”Emma调整了站姿，看上去试图拦住他们，她的视线终于落到了Charles身上，“Erik——我们不能信任他。他不是自己人！”

“他跟我走。”Erik平静地回应道，“我不会把他一个人丢在这儿的。”

“让他回宿舍去，如果你非要这样的话，但——”

“他和我一起！”Erik厉声道，“并且如果我没搞错的话，我才是指挥官。不是你，执行官Frost。你可以离开了。”

Emma的手移动到枪托上，随时准备拔出手枪。Charles能听见身旁Erik急促喘息的声音，他知道Erik尚未对Frost使用他的能力，目前还没有——她想的话仍能轻易从枪套里抽出她的武器。但他十分确定即便她动手，子弹也不会出膛。

走廊里弥漫着紧张的情绪，像抚过琴弦的张力一般，让他们的身体随之轻颤。缓慢地，Emma的手落回身侧。

“好吧。”她的声音尖利干脆，犹如冰雪，“我知道你在想什么，Erik，但你对他一无所知。对你来说他就是个漂亮的小哑巴，但我告诉你，你天真的可笑。他迷惑了你，他最终会让我们都死无葬身之地。”

Erik只是看着她，一言不发。Charles不得不全力抵抗他心电感应能力想要冲破束缚的冲动，感觉到能力在他脑海中的铁丝网边缘翻滚试探。这疼痛有如顽疾，又像长久未经处理的、感染的伤口。

“现在不是时候，”Erik终于开口，仍紧抓着Charles的手臂。Charles祈祷他能再抓得紧一些——他想看到那里留下淤青的样子，明天早上，这样就可以提醒他Erik曾经触碰过他的事实了，“Charles和我一起去。我们可没空站在走廊上争论这事，联邦舰队已经追在屁股后头了。”

Emma神色紧绷，但她转身领着他们走过走廊，搭乘电梯，前往舰桥。他们步入的时候舰桥上满是不自然的沉默。所有人，包括Raven、Hank和Moira都在，而他们三人履行的职责所在本另有他处。

Azazel率先开口：“怎么办？”他问，“我们不能坐以待毙。他们会把我们连皮带骨吃掉的。”

Charles不舒服地动了动，忽然意识到他们仍穿着宇航服，从太空行走回来之后他们就没有机会脱下来。那些片刻，和Erik身处群星之间……现下感觉是如此的遥远。他拉开制服前端的拉链，尽可能快递脱下宇航服。

Erik注意到他的动作，也迅速扯下宇航服扔在一边。换回军队制服后他大步走向指挥官的椅子坐下，双脚落地，双手抓着座椅的扶手，凝视着目力所及最远处的恒星。没有流星雨，没有流星。不论他们现在身处何处，他们周围都只有广阔而空寂的宇宙。

Charles试着偷看他们注意力的焦点，在他们的视野中寻找所谓的联邦飞船，但他目之所及空无一物。

“他们还在请求通讯吗？”Erik方才开口，瞥了一眼Azazel。

Azazel点了点头，“我静音了。有些舰员……对通讯的声音很是恼火。”Charles估摸着大家应该都看见了Azazel目光流转的方向，正对着执行官。

“那就恢复吧，如果你觉得合适的话。”Erik的眼神往Emma的方向轻飘飘地一扫。

Azazel按下控制面板左侧整齐排列的按钮中的一个，舰桥内瞬间充斥着尖锐的噪声，仿佛能将耳膜撕成两半。像是循环往复永不止息的警笛，那噪声在Charles的头骨内流窜，拉扯着他苦心搭建的用于束缚自己心电感应的藩篱，威胁着要将他的心脏全然践踏破碎，将余下的躯干五马分尸。

他绝对不能尖叫出声。

Charles没有意识到他的手正紧紧地捂着耳朵，脸颊紧皱，呼吸沉重急促——直到噪声渐弱至消弭，静默的空气微微震颤，而那声响余音绕梁。他谨慎地睁眼。他发现甚至连Erik都面色不善，以二指揉这太阳穴。

“我刚刚应该先让你调低音量的。”Erik说道。

Charles的胃翻滚起来。方才的警报声已然深镌入骨；他仍能在流动的脊髓中感觉到它们，沿着脊柱一路向上，在他的脖颈底部盘桓着，炙热而紧绷。

他用力将手掌覆在唇上。只有Emma Frost注意到了他的动作，作为回应她唇边的线条浅浅地牵动了一瞬，如闪电般短暂，在他能确认之前已经消失。

扬声器中传出一个男性的嗓音。

“IGF Arkham，这里是IGF Lovecraft。请求与你们的指挥官通讯。”

Erik的视线与Emma短暂相接，然后他回应道：“我是指挥官Erik Lehnsherr。请求表明身份。”

“少校Robert Kelly。请立即停止航行，准备接受登陆。这是例行检查。”

Erik抬起一只手，Azazel按下另一个按钮。静默持续了一小会儿，然后Erik将音量键调回无声，转身面对舰员。

“Raven，回引擎室。Alex，我需要你准备好大炮。Darwin……你知道该做什么。”

“我们准备开溜，是吗船长？”

Erik没有回答Darwin的问题。他只是看着Darwin，直到他行礼致意，转回导航台，调整着超光速引擎。“他们能看见我们在准备加速，你知道的，”Darwin说道，“他们才不会乖乖让我们跑掉。”

“如果他们敢追，我们就开火。”

Darwin只犹豫了一秒——Charles能看见他眼眸里的白色，虹膜如黝黯的群岛——他有眼睛，他能看见Darwin的手指在触碰控制屏时无法自制的颤抖。

“抓住随便什么，”Erik的声音比耳语高不到哪里去——Charles堪堪抓住离他最近的墙上的把手，整艘飞船便陡然颠簸向前，空间在他们周身扭曲成闪烁的光影。

他咬住手腕内侧以防出声。Charles不知道自己更想尖叫还是大笑，但这实在——这感觉像是在无尽地下坠，以每秒钟数千英里的速度。整艘飞船——所有船员——他们都在空间中以超音速极速向前，Charles被摇晃地几乎透不过气。

“他们还跟着我们吗？”Azazel问道。

“读数都在图上，”Erik盯着头顶屏幕上银蓝色的记号皱眉，“得等我们从超音速降下来才知道。”

“但如果我们追踪不了他们，他们也没法追踪我们。”Emma反驳。

“走着瞧。”Erik看起来没有被说服。

说实在的，他们在躲谁？为什么？Charles抬头望着天花板上的屏幕。Erik的眼神就像是黏在上面了，但Charles对其上交错纵横的符号毫无头绪。那上面满是他无法辨认的记号，并非通用语，还有闪烁在网格上的线条，扭曲着闪现，消失，又复出现。

一个军人，在一艘军舰上……但他们正在逃避军队的例行检查。他们为什么要救下Charles？不论Erik和他的舰员在这次航行中有什么目的，带上Charles只会增添他们的负担。难怪Emma一直对他敌意重重。难怪她一直想把他赶下飞船。如果他们被军队截下，Charles就算不被认为是他们的同伙，也是目击证人。

Charles能想到的Erik和他的舰员最有可能的身份，不是星际入侵者就是海盗，但这也只是全无根据的臆测。他们从未登临过被弃置的飞船，也不攻击路遇的星舰；船上也没有任何偷来的战利品——如果有的话Charles一定早已发现了，他几乎涉足过这艘飞船的每一个角落。

他们只是一群变种人，团聚在这艘飞船上的唯一理由似乎是他们对彼此和对他们船长的无上忠诚。

一如往常，Charles的视线最终又落回Erik身上。Erik的嘴唇因压力而抿成一条薄薄的直线，脸颊上的某块肌肉鼓起。他看起来一如既往地镇定自若，但他的右手出卖了他，他的右手中指反复敲击着椅子的扶手。其他舰员的焦虑比他们的指挥官外露得多，从他们视线略过控制面板的频率，从他们敲击代码的方式，以及望向窗外的眼神中清晰地流露出来。只有Emma站在舰桥中央，双手在胸前交叉，仿佛雕塑，只有她脑后的发丝因航行的震动而散落的时候才抬手将其拨回脑后。

飞船看似无休止的超空间飞行让Charles反胃。他闭上眼睛，用手指紧紧包裹着把手冰冷的金属，想象着Erik以获得些许慰藉。他想象着Erik的能力就在他手心的金属中震颤，Erik即便在舰桥的另一端也以能力抚触着他；Erik想要握住Charles掌心的温度，一如Charles想感受Erik的。这画面安抚了他，让他有足够的勇气再次睁眼，凝视窗外，即便他的胃还是不合作地翻滚着。

“我们得停止超音速前进了，”Darwin的手指在他身前的触控屏上翻飞，“我们的燃料掉的太快，电量也只有15%了。如果再这样飞下去我们就没有足够的燃料飞到Sihwa了。”

“如果即使只有一艘联邦飞船跟着我们，你也不至于认为从这里到Mendelssohn星的每个港口都没有人监视着吧？”Emma看着Erik，而Erik的视线仍胶着在窗外，“他们知道了，Erik。我们攻击这艘飞船就相当于自杀。”

“你想说什么？”Azazel打断了Emma，从他的控制台转身直面她，尖尖的尾巴仍恪尽职守地代替他的手进行着工作，“Lehnsherr招募船员的时候我们就知道那意味着什么。我们没忘。”

“你觉得在Sihwa被捉住就能离目标更近一步吗？我们应该找一个偏僻的燃料星，躲着，直到联邦舰队认为我们已经消失在这层空间里了，然后再决定怎么办。”

“不。”Erik终于收回视线，迎上Emma的目光，他的语气比Charles听过的任何一次都更不容辩驳，“我们没时间躲躲藏藏。”

“那他呢？”Emma向Charles的方向歪了歪头，“因为他我们才要去的Sihwa。考虑到拥堵的风险，这本身就要浪费两三个小时。”

“我们需要燃料，以及电力，这刚刚已经明确了。”深呼吸，“我不会把Charles丢在随便什么不毛之地，我也不会带着他继续我们的航行。”

Erik没有看Charles，但Charles感觉到他手中的金属变得滚烫——短暂地灼烧感。他不是唯一一个感受到的人；舰桥另一端，Alex迅速从他靠着的金属墙上弹开，好像被烫到了一般。

“Sihwa是我们计划中的补给站，”Erik继续道，“Emma，你表达的顾虑我已经清楚地知悉。如果有人询问，我会告诉他们你清楚坚定地提出了反对意见。Darwin——停止超音速飞行，慢慢来。Alex，准备好大炮，确保我们一稳定速度就能直接攻击。清楚了吗？”

“是，长官！”

Darwin两指轻触屏幕，缓缓将进度条下拉。Charles能感觉到全身的血液疯狂地回流。飞船渐渐减速，Charles发誓他能感觉到舰桥内逐步增加的压力——又或许是他脑内由于急速的充血而产生的压力。

窗外飞驰的星星忽然静止了——他们静静悬在半空，像是时间凝固，每一秒都是永恒的长度。有那么一小会儿Charles放任自己去相信他们孑然独立，联邦飞船被他们方才的超音速航行远远甩开，仍在另一个时空里高速前进。但紧接着：

另一艘飞船破空而入，巨大、闪烁的钢铁船身，以及周身不容错认的划开的小小舰口们——还有舰口里闪烁着的点点红光。

Erik掌根压在绿色按钮上：“Alex！准备开火时告诉我。”

“整装待发，”Alex的声音在他们头顶炸响，“等着您一声令下。”

Erik点头，即使Alex并不能看到他的动作。然后他从指挥官的座椅中倾身，双手置于膝头，指尖相贴呈塔状，等待着。

所有人都等待着，但Charles仍心惊胆战，当他们周围的空间被撕裂，黑暗爆炸为白昼——联邦飞船，开火了。

\--


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

好似时空收缩的同时扩张，减缓的同时加速，Charles发誓他能感觉到他胸腔里心脏每一次的跳动，血液淌过静脉，仿佛早已凝结成团块却身不由己地被裹挟向前。他数不清迎面而来的到底有多少导弹，他只知道它们燃烧着，光芒慑人地逼近。

 

他们应该回击。为什么他们还没有回击？Charles的身体摇晃着，随时准备撤退，但对讲机里一片寂静。没有人动作。Alex没有，Erik或Emma亦没有。他们只是沉默着目睹死亡逼近。Charles把脸埋进手里，却忍不住透过指缝张望着，以手肘支撑着自己——

 

然而——不知怎地，不可思议地，导弹们冻住了，悬停在太空中。它们就这样停在半空，像是系着它们的引绳绷到了极限。Charles看着它们缓缓调转方向，像小行星般向各个方向飘去。他心中一动：敬畏，或者惊叹，又或二者兼有之。他本能地抓住离自己最近的安全杆，摇摇晃晃地站起来。即便已经站起，他的手仍没有放开杆子，仿佛命系其上。

 

他的目光牢牢黏在Erik身上。对方双腿分立，一只手向着联邦飞船张开，五指颤抖——他就这样让所有导弹静止下来。Charles重重地吞咽了一口，他没有想到Erik的变种能力是如此强大——他正隔着一无所有的太空控制着数以百计的金属——这比用意念移动物体更了不起，这是电磁力，是蕴藏在时空本身的原力，是宇宙得以构建的奥义也是毁灭宇宙的源泉，这是……

 

Erik小幅度地屈了屈指节。Charles起初没有察觉什么异样，他不明白为何Erik的眉峰忽然蹙起，双唇紧抿，为何Emma的身体绷紧了。

 

然后他看见了他错过的。就在原地。数十，甚至数百枚导弹调转方向，对准了联邦飞船。

 

他汗湿的手掌滑下金属制的安全杆。它忽然变得冰冷刺骨。

 

Erik抖了抖手腕，导弹又一次前进了几分；它们的目标变了。Charles只能惶然无助又无能为力地站着，看着所有那些导弹击中了联邦飞船。

 

爆炸的光芒刺目，似乎持续了无尽的时间才让那些火花、氢气和恒星燃料燃烧殆尽。其余舰员不得不遮住眼睛，但Charles不能抑制地直直地凝视着那场景，生理性的泪水不住上涌，心悬在喉咙口，看着那船上数千生命的消逝。不过是照亮暗黑宇宙的一记闪光，纯白、炙热，印刻进他视网膜内，融进他的血脉中。

 

数以千计的生命不过弹指间灰飞烟灭，他感知不到其中的任何一人，就好像他们从未存在过。他们出现在这个时空，然后所有痕迹被全数抹去。方才他们还完好无损地活着，眼下不过苍茫宇宙间游荡的尘埃。数千爱欲、回忆、希冀、渴望和恐惧瘠薄如纸，不堪一击，化为焦灰与弹片，缄默地在虚空中沉浮。Erik仍站在原地，维持着方才单手伸出的姿势，好像什么都不曾发生过，好像那些活生生的船员对他而言不过是抽象的概念，可以毫不犹豫地碾碎他们。

 

Charles颤抖着，从心底升起绝望，麻木地漫过四肢百骸。他不能动，不能说话，不能思考，即便他想。火光从爆炸的地方四溅，消失在黑暗中。舰桥上一片寂静。

 

Erik放下手臂。Charles暗自奇怪自己之前为何不曾注意——舰桥上的所有金属都在颤抖。Erik面无表情地站直身体，军姿僵硬，步出舰桥。门在他的触碰下开启，旋即闭合。

 

有什么惊醒了Charles，他的知觉逐渐恢复了。他跌跌撞撞地爬起来追着Erik的身影，疯狂地敲击着舰桥门，好像敲重一分就能让门快开一秒似得。好容易门开了，他几乎是跌进了走廊。起先他以为走廊里空无一人，暗自寻思Erik是怎么在短短几十秒之内凭空消失的——

 

然后Charles看见了他。Erik坐在门左侧的地上，手臂环抱着折起的膝盖，卷成扭曲的一团，盯着自己的双手，五指张开，不受控制地颤抖着。Charles望见他琉璃般的眼睛里满是病入膏肓的麻木。

 

Charles咽回想要询问Erik是否还好的冲动，他就算不问也知道回答。

 

即便如此，他还是犹豫了一会儿才跪坐到Erik身旁，他们靠的如此之近以至于他们的衣袖相接；Erik没有分神看他，Charles不禁害怕Erik是不是根本没有注意到他坐下来的动作，甚至根本没注意到Charles在他身边的事实。他只是盯着颤抖的双手，一动不动。

 

他们身后的墙壁开始颤抖。Charles迟疑了不过一秒，然后伸手触到Erik前臂内侧——Erik震了震，但没有移开手臂。受到微小的鼓励，Charles斗胆加重了些许力道，手指环上Erik的手腕，轻轻挤压。

 

“我——”Erik的嗓音粗粝破碎。

 

他们脚下的飞船剧烈地颤抖起来，角度凶猛地倾斜着。Charles重心不稳，猛地撞到Erik的肩膀，不得不伸出双手抓着Erik以保持平衡。他的心为这前所未有的亲密接触跳到了喉咙口。飞船调整了角度，Charles强迫自己缓慢地放松了紧握着Erik前臂的手。

 

Erik的肌肤苍白如纸，眼眸淡如青烟。Charles的笔记本忘在了房间里，所以摊开手掌，二指置于其上。但他也不知道该说些什么；Erik看上去也不像是能理解文字的样子，他不住地扫视着整个房间，眼睛警觉地眯起，好像随时准备和某处出其不意蹦出的敌人决一死战。他的手指在Charles的触碰下颤抖着。

 

“他们来了。”Erik说道。

 

他们已经死了*，Charles想道。你用导弹烧死了他们，他们走了，永远不会再追来了。

 

“他们来了……”

 

Charles从未见过这样的Erik，他好像被谁抽走了魂魄，只余一具干瘪的、在风中作响的空壳。但他感觉他知道Erik为何失神至此，毕竟上回Erik这样发作的时候他拒绝离开舰桥，Moira不得不给他强制注射了镇静剂并把他在医疗翼关了好几天……

 

有人在追捕他们，而Charles绝不会放任这样瘫在走廊地板上、全然崩溃的Erik去面对那些人。

 

所以他单手环过Erik的肩，拉着他站起，尝试拖着Erik往前走。Erik摇摇晃晃地起身，当Charles试着扶着他走过走道时跌跌撞撞地向前迈步。Charles紧握着走道的金属栏杆保持平衡，但那钢铁在他的触碰之下感觉如此冰冷，如坠冰窟一般的寒冷，刀割般压上他手腕的疼痛迫使他松开手，急促地喘息。

 

他不知道他是如何领着Erik一路走回他的套房的。开门简直是场搏斗——他不得不奋力挣扎才能使Erik保有足够的神智放他俩进电梯，然后输入开门的密码。Charles不得不抓着Erik的头发才能逼着他看向虹膜扫描仪。Erik全程都不住地抽搐着，嘟囔着无法理解的话语，紧紧依靠着Charles，好像Charles是他唯一所系。

 

Charles上次来这里的时候是为了迎接Erik的审讯，但这次他略过了那些书和Erik纯钢制的书桌，引着Erik走过书房，面对墙面上两扇相对的门。Charles曾猜测那里一扇通向浴室，一扇是卧室。Charles停下脚步，不确定哪边是卧室，但Erik径直走向右侧的门，握住门把。Charles不知道他具体做了什么，但肯定与他的能力有关，因为他听到一阵金属的咔哒声，然后门向内打开。

 

他没有费神去找灯的开关，他的全副心神只系在引导Erik走向墙边窗下那张窄窄的单人床这一件事上。Erik双腿擦上床单的刹那双膝一软，然后他向后倒向床铺。他看上去在自己的卧室内依然头晕目眩，仓皇无措，一如在舰桥外的走廊里一般。

 

Charles不能说话，所以即便他想说什么也胎死腹中了。这恰巧很适合眼下的状态：不论Erik的思绪游走到何处，那里绝不是此地。只要Charles还与Erik在一起一秒，他就要保证无人能对Erik不利。

 

他需要理清思路。他在Erik的身边坐下，床垫因他的重量下沉。Erik身体前倾，手肘置于膝盖，头埋进手间。Charles小心翼翼地以指尖轻触Erik的后颈，肌肤相触的刹那Erik定住了，甚至连他的呼吸都变得轻浅了。Charles确定Erik不会推开他之后沿着Erik的脖颈向下，抚触着温热肌肤之下脊柱的突起，直到碰到Erik的衣领。他放任手指继续向下，沿着Erik脊背的弧度探索，感觉到他手掌下小块肌肉的颤抖，意识到Erik正有多努力地保持完全静止。

 

眼下他从舰桥里出来了，远离了声光和一次性过量涌入他头脑使他眩晕的思想之后他不得不正视现实了。他每每闭眼都能看见Erik的手臂向着无垠的宇宙伸展，数百枚导弹们不受控制地四散在空中，它们爆炸时闪烁着诡异的金红色光芒。

 

Charles并非不知人类自相残杀的残忍，但他从未亲眼目睹。十艘，百艘，甚至千艘空荡的飞船或是无知觉的尸体也不能告诉他战争的残酷真相。它们不能告诉他Erik看起来是如此轻易地掌控着他人的生死，如碾碎蝼蚁一般终结了数千生命。他们燃烧着死去，好像误入大气层的彗星。如果Charles能事先预料，他能阻止他吗？……他应该阻止他吗？那些人毫无疑问会杀了Erik，杀了Charles，杀了Raven，杀了他们所有人。但Erik快人一步，他先动手了。他本可以让那些导弹就那样悬在空中，或者让它们射向某些遥远的恒星。他本可以，但他没有。

 

只是假设就让Charles浑身发冷。他告诉自己Erik并不明白这一切意味着什么，毕竟人类并非星星。他们死的时候Erik并不能听见他们的思想，他无法感受到他们思维渐次熄灭的痛苦，他从未见过黑暗前划过的亮光，他不能触碰他们的大脑。对他而言他们并非人类。他们不是父亲和母亲，儿子和女儿，妻子和丈夫。他们只是悬在Erik面前对所有他深爱之人性命的威胁，仅此而已。

 

这是借口吗？这能为他的所作所为开脱吗？

 

但即便Charles完全能够想象联邦飞船上的船员临终前的所思所感，眼下他身边的人是Erik：在Charles的触碰下发抖，瘦长的手指一遍又一遍拉扯着自己的头发。

 

Erik曾看着他所有家人，他的星球，所有东部星系的变种人这样死亡，死于联邦之手。Moira告诉过他这梦魇时常纠缠着Erik，所以这就是方才舰桥上Erik失态至此的原因了。联邦开火了，唤起了Erik噩梦般的记忆，让他的理智荡然无存。所以他做了他本能做的，他捍卫了他珍视之人。

 

Charles强迫自己相信如果Erik也有星人的能力，如果他能听见他杀死的船员的思想，他绝不会做出方才的选择，但Charles不是刚刚在舰桥上的唯一一个心灵感应者。

 

他闭上双眼，试着回到方才的舰桥。这一次，他的焦点并非Erik，而是Emma。她平静地注视着联邦飞船的爆炸，没有其余的动作——她是混乱中唯一保持冷静理智的人，她的脖颈笔挺，下巴抬起，爆炸的火光不过是她瞳孔里的倒影。

 

她能感应到那艘飞船上船人的思想，她知道他们的名字；对她来说，他们不止是蝼蚁。她也知道Erik都经历了什么，基于那样的伤痛她指挥官的决定并非全然客观理智。然而她并未出手阻止，而是袖手旁观，眼睁睁感觉着千百生命消逝。

 

Charles强迫自己睁开双眼，胃部打结。Erik不再发抖了，虽然他仍埋在自己的双手间，掌根按压着他的眉毛。

 

Charles滑下床，双膝跪地，跪坐在Erik身前，迫使Erik的目光无处可逃，只能与他对视。他双手放在Erik腿上，缓缓上移，为他掌下紧实肌肉的触感而心旌摇荡。他头晕目眩——仅仅是触碰Erik就让他心跳加速。

 

Erik抬眼，他们视线相接。Charles呼吸一滞，在他能移开手掌之前Erik以手指环住Charles的手腕，让他定住不动。Charles只能听见自己的心跳，视线里只有Erik唇部起伏的曲线，柔软而完美。

 

“Charles……”Erik的唇因Charles名字的音节而移动。Charles全然迷失其间——这回他才是那个抖得不停的人。Erik的手指缓缓掠过他的手臂向上，以对待某种脆弱珍宝的方式与他肌肤相亲。

 

Charles抿了抿唇，Erik的视线下落看着，呼吸略略急促了些许。此刻他们是如此的接近。Charles想要伸手溜进Erik的衬衫底下，平贴着他平坦的小腹——他会的，如果他能从Erik的腿上移开手的话。

 

Erik几近犹豫地抚上Charles的脸颊；Charles倾身向前，闭上双眼，Erik的手指钻入Charles的发间，在Charles脖颈后卷起，将他拉近——

 

Erik忽然凝固了：“有人来了。”

 

Charles起身时仍晕晕乎乎的，身边的Erik一道站起，用力抚平衬衫上不存在的褶皱。Charles将将有时间去担忧他们看起来是什么样，担心他们是不是仍紧贴着彼此，然后Erik卧室的门把旋开了。

 

Emma Frost步入屋内，冷酷地依次扫过他们，在Charles身上稍稍徘徊地久一些——久到足够使Charles的脸颊背叛自己腾起红晕。那一瞬间Charles确信Emma不需要心电感应也能看出他的绮思。

 

“Erik，”她的注意力终于转回指挥官，“我们有情况。”

 

“什么？”Erik面无表情，面色如霜，语调平板，丝毫听不出片刻前饱含感情地低喃出Charles名字的分毫痕迹。

 

有那么片刻Charles以为Emma不会回答了。她只是看着Erik，双唇紧抿成微笑的弧度，带着奇异而扭曲的快感。她的眼睛像是巍巍冰山。她抬起一只精心保养的手，目光紧锁Erik，直直地指向Charles。

 

“他。”

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文此处为gone。gone既有死亡又有离去之意，因此第一处取死亡，第二处取离开。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“他，”Erik重复道，语气平板，令Charles想起他作为指挥官的那一面，与他们独处之时是如此不同，与告诉Charles如何写出一手好字时的Erik天差地别，“一如既往，Emma，你简短的陈述并非我所能欣赏的优点。仔细说说。请。”

Emma向着Charles的方向做了个手势，Charles的视线却被她抬手时腰际一道天青色的闪光吸引了注意。片刻之后Hank McCoy冲进了房间，视线依次落在房内的每个人身上，不安地换着双脚调整站姿，然后垂头看着他手上由于紧张抖个不住的纸片。Charles心下一沉，他不想费神去揣测为什么他的直觉告诉他大事不妙。

但他不由自主地想起某次与Erik的课上，他学会的那个生词“直觉”。Erik曾说过大部分人都不会太相信直觉，但他以为直觉是无价之宝，只要审慎且理智地对待它们。他说话的时候身体俯在Charles肩上，双手撑着桌面，看着Charles写字。他们的拇指堪堪擦过彼此。

“指挥官，”Hank叠起那张纸片，又沿着折痕打开，“抱歉……这样来……打扰您……。只是，我有一些，呃，有意思的发现。执行官让我一有什么发现就告诉她，所以我告诉她了。即便我发现的——我不确定我发现了什么，或者为什么我知道我发现了什么，或者这发现意味着什么，但不管怎么样我报告了执行官然后她径直带我来的这儿——”

“说吧，McCoy，”Emma翻了个白眼，“告诉指挥官你发现了什么。”

Hank的脸颊涨成了深红色。“可能是人为的，”他支支吾吾道，“我重复了七次实验，但我们在超光速状态下这么久，谁知道这么高的速度在分子层面会有什么影响——但是……我的意思是，我有对照组，您的，执行官Frost的，还有其他所有船员的，一切正常，所以……所以可能这个样本被污染了，或者也可能是这个……这个特定的样本有某种内生的技术误差，或者——”

“我回想起指挥学校的逻辑课，”Emma开口，仔细检查着指甲上不存在的剥落掉色，“有个叫Occam的人，还有他的剃刀。*”

Charles自然不明白Emma用意何在，但不知为何这话让Hank镇定了些许。他吞咽了一下，然后点点头。他再次开口的时候嗓音沉着了不少：“这是实验结果，我自己的……不甚简洁的解释。”他抻平那张折了又折的纸，最后看了一眼上面的内容。

Erik从始至终都站在Charles身旁，纹丝不动，双手在背后交叠——Charles很难不注意到——他的视线胶着在Emma Frost一人身上。意识到这点的Charles恨不得将每一点仅存的精神力都统统摧毁，将自己锁进密不透风的深墙大院中，将自己压缩成一粒原子，不顾这过程中所有疼痛——它们尝起来如同黄铜，直至他能保证自己的无害于人为止。他自己的……百无一用。（毕竟，Charles唯一的用处，对任何人而言，不过是刽子手罢了。他是这艘飞船上的法官，陪审团和行刑者。Charles巴不得即刻消失得了无踪迹。）

“执行官Frost让我给Charles做个血常规，”Hank继续道，“全血细胞，动脉血气，生化组合，重金属。**你知道的。”

Erik点头。

“所有结果都……很奇怪。各项指标都不像是人类的结果。但是，你知道的，这也不算太稀罕，毕竟Charles也不像是普通人类的样子。我是说，如果你能在Thanet上生存，你百分之百得是个变种人，是不？问题在于，是哪种呢？所以执行官Frost让我一并做了个基因检测。”

“所以？他有X基因，我猜。”

“不。是的。好吧，我不知道。这就是问题所在了。他的DNA……很乱。非常乱。”

“很乱是什么意思？”Erik声音里有某种全然陌生的情绪。听起来几乎像是嘶嘶声……如果Charles是Hank的话他看起来一定比现在的Hank要紧张得多；又或者是Hank没有注意到。

“就好像，他有X基因？我估摸着也只能看出这么点儿了。他的基因组里倒是确实有脱氧核糖酸，但并没有规则地排在染色体里，起码不像是正常人类那样排的。有些细胞有五个染色体，有些细胞有十五个，但里边没有一个有任何我们能辨认的基因，不论是X基因或者是别的变种基因都没有。”

Emma上前一步，杵在Erik与Hank之间，“谢谢你，Dr. McCoy。请在外边的办公室稍等。出去的时候麻烦带上门。”

Hank迅速地照办了——Charles很想告诉Emma和Hank，Erik绝对不会冷血到因为这种……DNA而伤人，不管Charles的DNA有多混乱。Charles从未见过Erik因为听到他不想听又不得不听的那些令人不快的消息而朝着任何人撒气的情形，不管它们有多真。又或者是……他想到了另一种可能性，也许Emma不是在紧张Erik可能攻击Hank。整艘飞船都由金属制成；如果Erik想置Hank于死地，不管Hank是继续留在这儿还是呆在外面的书房都没有人能阻止Erik。她只是想单独面对Erik和Charles，越快越好。Charles还在探寻她意图的时候她已经达成了她的目的。

“你这唱的是哪一出，Emma？”Erik等Hank McCoy合上第二扇门后开口，“你为什么要这么做？你想证明什么？”

Charles听见门闩咔哒轻响，知道Erik动用了他的能力。

“不是什么把戏，”Emma缓慢地摇头，“只是……探寻真相罢了。”

“听上去冠冕堂皇，”Erik接道，“但我确信你纯粹出于科研需要的好奇可以为我们正在执行的任务让位。这——”他做了个模糊的手势，“——感觉倒越来越像是对眼下我们既定目标的干扰。”

“那又是什么，说实在的？”Emma截住Erik的话头，上前一步，“正义？报仇？你如果都不知道你到底把什么生物带上飞船，又怎么报的了仇？”

Erik大笑起来，侧身背向Emma和Charles，走向星图一侧的墙壁，靠在其上，抱着双臂。“‘生物？’说真的，Emma。Hank拿了些奇怪的实验数据过来，你就一步倒退回从前。那些普通人用这种词侮辱我们的日子，离现在有这么久远吗？”

“他不是我们的同类！”Emma尖叫道。Charles惊得一跳，从他俩身边瑟缩开去，身体里某些部分已经隐隐渴望着逃离。“他不是个变种人。他甚至不是个心灵感应者。你都不知道你到底做了什么，你究竟把什么东西带上了船——”

Erik推了推墙壁。Charles确信只是眨眼的功夫，Erik就已经贴着Emma站着了。Erik的嘴唇抿成薄薄的一条直线，他几乎不动嘴地出声：“那么告诉我。”

Emma忽然踌躇起来，颈部线条随着她吞咽的动作移动。“我不知道。”她回答。

Erik扯出一个扭曲的微笑。“你在说谎，我感觉得到。”他敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“在这儿。试着让我相信你是……在说真话。还有，如果你是唯一一个教我如何抵抗意念攻击的人，你差不多已经得手了。”

“我很抱歉。我不能告诉你他是什么。”

“但你也不知道他是什么。”

“不。我不知道，但我有怀疑。”不知怎地Emma看起来畏缩了些许，尽管他们两人都没有动作。

Erik越过Emma的肩膀看了一眼Charles，但Charles猜不透他眼里的神色。Erik的情绪被掩藏得太好；如果不用他身为星人的心灵感应能力，Charles完全无法猜对一分一毫。他可以试着去读Emma的心，看看她认为她知道了什么秘密，但他不得不冒着让Emma丢了性命的风险——他极度怀疑如果Emma忽然暴毙，Erik很可能第一时间怀疑到他身上。Erik说不定会杀了他。念及至此，Charles的胃翻滚起来。

Erik喉底滚动着响声，不是言语却使得一阵战栗顺着Charles的脊柱传下。“但你确定他对我们有威胁。”

Emma点了点头。“我确定。”

“一个威胁——而你都不能告诉我你在怀疑什么，你为什么怀疑，甚至这威胁会带来什么后果。Charles在船上几个月了，Emma；我肯定如果他盘算着要怎么整倒我们，他早就动手了。几分钟之前联邦舰队的突袭就是一个绝佳的时机——他刚才为什么不动手呢？甚至就在你进来之前，他和我单独在一起。他本可以轻松结果我的性命，但他没有。”

Emma牙关紧闭：“你当然会这么想，长官。你全身心扑在你的复仇计划上以至于有时候你忘了，我们中的某些人在放长线钓——”

“大鱼，但不知怎地因为你在船上所以收手了？”Erik挑眉，“恕我愚钝，执行官Frost，但我没看出任何可能的后果，不管是长期的还是短期的。反倒是你，在眼下的状况里或多或少还占了点儿便宜。”

Charles以为他还算能跟得上二位的思路——但此时此刻他才意识到不论他们在讨论什么——他们讨论的焦点——已经完全不在他身上了。他们两人放任他旁听的唯一原因很可能是他们知道不论他们在说什么，他也听不懂半个字。另外，口不能言的Charles也绝不会透露这场谈话的一星半点。他们这样赤裸裸地当他不存在似的讨论他倒是没有激怒Charles；数千万年的银河系政治斗争和心电感应早就让他学会了忽略这些细微的不适。

“按需知密，指挥官。我们都同意我们双方对各自的……目的……有一部分的保密权。但这？这威胁到了我们两人。这威胁到了整个计划。”

“请原谅，执行官，但我并不基于你的直觉履行我作为指挥官的义务。”

“我不能读他的心！”

Erik在Emma尖声厉叫起来时堪堪转身——然后定在原地，没有回头看她但亦没有瞥向Charles。Charles的心脏在胸腔中疯狂地跳动着，理智告诉他Erik不会对他动手，但直觉却告诉他他的心跳可能在接下来的任何一秒骤然停止。

“我不能读他的心，Erik，”Emma的呼吸粗重，她嗓音里的颤抖只有Charles凝神谛听才能察觉，“他在的地方就好像这世间的一片空白。时间与空间交织中的一片……残缺。什么都没有，只有残缺。就像对着黑洞望进去。”

Erik缓慢地转向她，表情谨慎。Charles觉得周身的肌肤在骨架上快绷不住了，仿佛下一秒他整个人都会散架。有没有千万分之一的可能Emma知道了？她真的，完全了解他究竟是什么了？如果她知道了，Charles恨不得用尽全力让她知无不言，告诉Erik这几个月Charles费尽心力试着让Erik理解的一切。但如果她了解了一切，为什么她又如此确定Charles是来伤害Erik或者是这艘飞船上的任意某人的？Charles知道Emma想让他死，她绝对不会信任一个她无法读心的人。也许，如果她知道他不是人类，而是星星；如果她知道星星们是如何透过心电感应沟通的，而Charles却不能：Charles没有心电感应这一事实让她怀疑他有所隐瞒。这样的话Charles就不能让她告诉Erik了，因为他无法向Erik解释长者放逐他之时在他身上刻下的诅咒。他甚至都没有掌握足够的通用语来解释自己是颗星星，更别提其余的一切了。

Charles盘算着冲向Emma，抓着她摇晃直到她明白他的意图。Charles知道这是无用功，但他就是不能抗拒这种可能的诱惑。

就算Charles的表情泄露了分毫他想法的痕迹，Erik或是Emma也没有露出注意到的表情。

“我只见过一次这样的情况，”Emma开口，“结果……并不理想。”

“‘这样的情况’？”Erik重复道，“是什么意思？”

“Erik。”

他们同时沉默了。有那么眩晕的一秒Charles怀疑Emma正用心灵感应和Erik沟通。如果他能知道他们之间的只言片语而毋需动用心灵感应——但旋即Erik朝Emma的反方向踏出一步，手臂落回身侧。“执行官Frost，”他开口，“感谢你就这里的情况提请我的注意。请回到控制室，在我缺席的情况下指挥好航行。”

“Erik——”

“这是个命令，Emma。”

她遵从了命令，但离开之前向Charles的方向投来警告性的一瞥。Erik挥手为她打开门锁，待她离开后立即重新上锁。

Charles张开嘴，即便他该死地一清二楚自己无法出声——所以几秒后他还是合上了嘴，安静而焦灼地等着，被无助没顶。即便如此他也早该料到的——Erik摩擦着鞋底，一拳砸上墙面。

“操！”Erik怒吼出声，打破了他苦苦维持的表面的平静，脸埋在手里，双眼紧闭。Erik迫使钢制的墙壁在最后一秒向后缩进——就算从Charles站着的地方那凹陷也清晰可见——但他来不及后悔那瞬间的冲动了；损伤已无可避免。鲜血滴下地板，Charles不假思索地蹒跚向Erik的方向走去，想都没想过自己可能是下一个被攻击的目标，更无暇顾及原本Erik打击的对象是不是自己。

“我没事，”Erik声音粗粝，猛然转身背对Charles以阻止他看到伤口，前臂横在胸前，仿佛一面盾牌，“那没什么。”

有那么长长的一秒这明显的谎言横亘在他们之间，在他们眼前膨胀发酵，直至开始刺痛。

“你是什么？”Erik仍藏着流血的拳头，身体如括弧般向着Charles的反方向扭曲，即便两人都意识到他正尽力站直身体，表现出指挥官应有的镇定自若，“告诉我。为什么Emma没法读你的心？”

Charles咬住脸颊内侧，摇摇头，伸出两根手指。

“好吧，”Erik吐出一口气，“一个个来。为什么Emma没法读你的心？如果你需要的话就写下来。”

Charles走向Erik床边的小柜子，找到Erik扔在上面的写字板。抽屉里有一只笔。他俯过身，借助柜子的平面书写。这些字符比平日练习的时候更难写划了，尤其是当他的手抖的不成样子的时候。Charles试了两次，两张废纸揉皱了扔进纸篓，方才写出Erik可辨认的话语。

“我能防住她，”Erik念出声，“什么？就像盾一样？”

这不算是描述Charles思维里的铁丝网最好的方式，但他也不知道怎么描述他复杂的机制，所以他简短地点点头。

“Emma是个四级心灵感应者，”Erik的声音里蕴藏着难以置信，“你绝对不超过二十岁。二十三岁最多了。就算是我，我有抗变种能力的天赋，也花了二十七年才能勉强绊住Emma的窥探。”

Charles不知道Erik在期待什么样的回答，所以他仅仅耸了耸肩，再次暗暗祈祷他能读懂Erik难辨的眼神。那眼色无端地让他感到一阵紧张。

“你是个变种人吗？”Erik问道。

上一次他们问这个问题的时候Charles给出了肯定的回答。这一次……他再次耸了耸肩。

“那么，你是人类吗？”

绝对不是。

“那我们又回到了第一个问题，”Erik将写字板塞回Charles手里，“你是什么？”

Charles翻过写了字的那页，笔尖停在纸上。他停顿了如此之久，以至于他最终开始书写时墨迹已经浸透了三页纸。我不能解释我究竟是什么，但我不会伤害任何人。

他将写字板递还给Erik，试着抑制住颤抖的双手。也许眼下他写出“我是星星”，Erik会相信他；但他的部分直觉叫停了这个念头，在方才那一出闹剧之后。也许是Emma的反应。也许是Erik仍然鲜血淋漓的指节。更有可能是在舰桥发生的一切，当他看着Erik如此冷酷地杀害了联邦舰队的所有人之后。但如果这世上真有所谓正确的时机来告诉Erik有关他身世的种种真相，那时机也万万不是现在。

Erik对着写字板看了很久。Charles观察着他眼神的移动，一遍遍读着Charles的笔迹。他等着Erik的反应，是冲着他大吼，或是问他别的问题，又或是用能力让这船上的金属将Charles钉入地板的同时把Emma再次召唤进来。

“伤害我们，”Erik重复着Charles写下的自白，“我几乎想象不出有什么非人类的物种能伤害变种人。”他将写字板递给Charles，“如果你能尽力解释的话，就请吧。”

Charles觉得自己仿佛在为自己辩护。Emma已经给出了她的证言，现在轮到Charles为自己的清誉背水一战了。如果他不能给出满意的答复，Charles的命运就将完全落入Emma的魔掌。

他飞快地写着。

我不是人类，但我有能力。我不能用它。如果我用了，所有人都会被能力杀死。

Erik读这篇自白的时间比上一篇短得多。读完之后他将其折起，塞进口袋。

“我明白了，”他说道，声音放缓了稍许，不同意义上的：他的嗓音更平稳，也更轻柔了。Charles电光石火间觉得Erik或许真的懂得他在说什么。他的记忆里浮现出Erik被心魔所困的情形，他深陷大屠杀的噩梦，飞船由于Erik失控的能力而液化流动。Charles很早就意识到Erik的变种能力如果失控所能造成的毁灭性后果。但直到方才Erik才认识到Charles早就了解的事实。他们同样被能力所困，尽管封印他们的是不同的诅咒。Erik的源于他的记忆，而Charles的罪孽是叛国。

Charles斗胆上前一步，清楚地知道他侵入了Erik的私人空间，越过了人类在他们身侧随意划定的楚河汉界。起码就他所知，Charles是这艘船上唯一一个得到允许进入Erik私人空间的人。对Charles而言，他最近才意识到还有私人空间这回事的存在。

Charles的手指滑进Erik手腕内侧，缠住他的手臂，缩短他们之间的距离，视线下落在Erik指节间星点的血痕上，那里的擦伤肿起，在他肌肤下留下暗色的痕迹。Erik呼吸一窒，清晰可闻。Charles耳边唯有心跳，触觉限缩至指尖Erik脉搏跳动的节奏，双唇擦过Erik受伤的关节时尝到Erik血液里铜锈的味道。

Erik如磐石般静立原地，好似化身金属雕像，只有胸膛浅浅的起伏能证明他还是有血有肉的活人。Charles一一吻过每个指节，耐心无匹，尽力记住唇下Erik肌肤的触感。他的吻小心翼翼，害怕伤害到对方哪怕分毫。如果他口不能言，那就让吻代替他倾诉衷肠。我爱你我爱你请相信我别离开我。Erik的手指在他手里蜷曲，手指无意识地在Charles的掌心颤抖，无法控制自己。他仍静止在原地，没有动过一步。Charles抬头，迎上Erik的目光。Erik的唇瓣微微分开。Erik看着他，神情恍如初识。

过了片刻Erik才从Charles的掌心抽回手，走开几步，又一次将Charles推出他的私人空间。

Charles在Erik有机会开口毁掉这一切之前离开了，静默却敏捷，心跳仍在喉咙口隆隆作响。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *即奥卡姆剃刀原理，英文wiki：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Occam%27s_razor  
> *原文“CBC, arterial gases, chemistry, heavy metals”，译者非专业人士，参考英文wiki：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_test


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

当天晚上Charles没能入睡。

他躺在床上，盯着头顶Logan的床板，重复着整个下午在他脑内循环播放的思绪。他一遍遍回想联邦舰队入侵时的景象，一遍遍回放Erik和Emma各自的反应，试着在一团虬结的迷雾中寻找出真相的蛛丝马迹。但无论他多么仔细地检视那段记忆，也无法得到分毫线索。

他知道为何Erik执意要夺走联邦舰队所有人的生命了，或者说他认为他知道了。如果Erik放那艘飞船一条生路，它会追踪他们到天涯海角；又或是飞船上的人会返航，向联邦报告Erik的踪迹，执行并不应该执行的“任务”，这样Erik的计划（他的复仇？Emma的话音回荡在他耳畔）就会被全盘摧毁。

但Charles差不多花了他作为星人一辈子的时间去倾听船人的所思所感。普通船人，就像联邦舰队飞船上的那些一样的船人。丈夫、妻子和孩子，爱人与友人，每一束思维都是一道光亮。生命的轨迹在宇宙中交错，某些相逢，某些擦肩而过，某些轨迹相缠为不解之结。既然作为星星的他已从高空坠落云端，也许如今Charles的生命亦成为这样的轨迹了。他的生命自无故的太初生发，是无根的浮萍，仅仅藉由命运的偶然在Erik和其他舰员的航道中稍事停留。

Erik，对胆敢阻止他前行的众多生命格杀勿论。

从旁观者的角度看，Charles可以想见Erik的行为必然被定性为残忍无情的屠杀。人类的暴力深深根植在他们的基因中。但Charles……Charles曾站在Erik的身侧，他的双手触过Erik的肌肤，他看见过Erik满目疮痍的过去。Erik的噩梦犹如蚕茧层层将他包裹，给予他清除任何通向他既定目标之路上障碍的理由。也许Charles可以轻易将联邦舰队上的军官和士兵视为活生生的个体，但Erik不能。又或者他不敢。

当晚Charles发现自己不请自来，站到了Erik教他识字的房间门口。这也不算太出乎他的意料——从宿舍到这里的路径是如此熟悉以至于他时时在梦境里穿过这些走廊。图书馆的门紧闭着，但门缝里没有一线泄露玄机的琥珀色灯光透出来，告诉Charles，Erik仍在伏案工作。

他推开房门，方才意识到门本该是锁着的。但它没有：门闩显然被Erik熔化了。毕竟，除了他和Charles教学的小小日常之外，不论Erik在这间屋子里做什么，显然他都希望在独处的空间内完成。Erik竟让这个对他如此重要的房间房门大敞这件事让Charles一天的担惊受怕达到了顶峰。这意味着Erik并不希望Charles在除了他们例行课程以外的时间内来访吗？还是说着意味着Erik知道以他目前的识字水平这间屋子对他而言毫无意义？又或是——他心底柔软的某处低喃，他如此地想要说服自己相信这推断，又犹豫着不敢放任自己的些许希冀——也许Erik料想到他会找来图书馆，发现Erik坐在壁炉旁的扶手椅上，他滑至Erik的大腿，跨坐其上，无需言语，身体摩擦，肌肤相亲——

尽管房间内空无一人，Charles还是感觉到了脸颊的热度。不。不，他拒绝承认方才的春情萌动。

Charles在黑暗中横穿房间，拧亮了桌子上的台灯。桌上的课本仍摊开在他们上次阅读的那页，Erik的钢笔夹在其间，标记着他们未完的进度。Charles仔细地将眼前书桌的模样刻进脑海中；如果Erik刻意留了门，他一定有别的方法知道是否有人进过这间屋子。又或者这只是Charles的多虑让他脖颈后方隐隐作痛，逼着他不得不每隔几秒回头瞥一眼，仿佛能看见一个因为Charles的不请自来而盛怒的Erik杵在他身后似的。

Charles不得不强硬地告诉自己Erik怎么想根本无关紧要。如果Erik不想Charles出现在这儿，他本该把门锁了；如果Erik正盘算着某些伤天害理到他不惜屠杀满满一船人也要坚持履行的计划，那么Charles想知道他究竟想要什么，最好等一切都无可挽回之前，等Erik得手之前，等Charles无法阻止这一切之前。（又或者Charles会支持Erik，他心中的另一个声音小声道，那个声音拒绝在了解事情的全部真相之前站队。）

Charles最后一次扫过整个房间，确信没有任何为不受欢迎的来访者准备的陷阱，这才开始他的搜查。

他的第一个目标是飞船蓝图，他在这间屋子的第一个夜晚曾见过它们。他在对侧书架上找到了它们——蓝图卷起在塑料管中，斜放在书架上。他用力晃着塑料管，直到蓝图掉在地板上，然后发现自己不得不压着蓝图的四角以防它们重新卷起。最终Charles发现自己置身于设计图纸的汪洋大海中，大部分图纸上都有Erik的笔迹，尽管他大多无法辨认。他不确定他在寻找什么——也许，有朝一日他能完全读懂蓝图上潦草写下的术语，明白为何Erik反常地重视这些文件。他知道Alex（又或是Darwin？）告诉过他这艘船正在执行的是科研任务，但他每多了解这里一分，就对这声明多怀疑一分。如果精简的船员编制和军事化的结构还不够分量的话，这艘船上数量惊人的武器也足够排除其执行非军事化行动的可能。大部分飞船仅携带少量火炮作防备星际海盗之用，Arkham上的武器远超基础防御所需。

Charles跪坐在小腿上，向着蓝图皱起眉头。即便他无法读懂蓝图上的文字，能对着它们连蒙带猜也比呆坐在宿舍的床上要好。他很快就将蓝图和飞船上的楼层一一对应，并找到了那些目前闭锁的楼层和区域，比如被弃置的宿舍以及食堂。

忽然，他的视线自发落在蓝图的某处：他第一眼错过的、较低层一块奇怪的坦克状的结构。它看起来不属于任何飞船上的一部分，不论其是军舰还是民用。它的截面呈椭圆形，边缘圆滑，一端较扁平而另一端更接近圆锥。他模糊地记起Erik棋盘上卒子，尽管他确信眼前的结构和国际象棋的棋子毫无干系。Charles皱眉，抻平图纸，似乎这样能带给他更多线索似的。Erik倒是不曾在这张纸上做过笔记；这意味着不管这上面写的是什么，Erik都不觉得有涂改或笔记的需要。

Charles带着些许不自在强迫自己接着浏览蓝图。然而蓝图的其余部分遍布他无法识别的文字，Charles只能依稀辨认出代表舰桥、燃料舱和引擎室的图标。Charles现下方才想起Erik告诉过自己他对这艘船做了些改装，也许这就能解释为何Charles没有第一时间找到任何表明这艘船正在执行科研任务的证据了。又或者，相较Charles有机会研究的上一架飞船残骸，人类科技又取得了长足的进展。再或者，最直白的解释是：不论Erik是怎么向联邦和Charles天花乱坠地解释的，这艘飞船从头到尾执行的就是军事任务。

Charles花了几分钟记住蓝图上的信息，以免他不得不再次溜进来偷看。随后他收起方才当做镇纸的书，卷好蓝图，塞回筒里，照着他发现蓝图的方式原样摆好。

他起身，目光转向靠墙的书架，略过一排排书脊。（他能认出某些书名）他不确定这些书里是否有他需要的信息，他们全是操作手册或是小说，并没有什么能告诉Charles有关这艘船以及这次任务的资料。

他倒进桌旁的椅子里，感觉他的人类躯体比平常更笨重。多么无用。他甚至不知道自己今晚来这里做什么。如果真的有什么机密文件，它们也好好地呆在Erik的套间里，被已知的最周密的方法保护着。Charles甚至觉得，从如此精简的人员和明确的目标（不管是什么）推测，Erik可能都不觉得有保密的必要。

Charles漫无目的地翻阅着桌上散乱的文件和笔记本，大部分是他上次课程的遗迹，也有几本看上去像是备忘录的东西。Charles将备忘录拣出来逐一浏览，就在他差不多快放弃的时候他的手指触到了封底某些坚硬的物件。一股电流窜过他的脊柱。他用力拉出一个小巧的黑色平板，光滑的暗面让Charles不由地联想到Erik。

与人类共处的几个星期里Charles了解到人类尊重隐私的习惯，并让他踌躇了片刻，但他身为星星的本能轻易消解了这种疑虑。他按下平板上唯一的按钮，屏幕随之亮起。平板需要密码解锁，但对数千年观察人类大脑运作的Charles来说，以几个数字组合用开发者后门解开密码并非难事。（他看着屏幕暗淡片刻，显示正在加载，然后顺利解锁。说真的，即便某个公司垄断了电子设备制造业，他们也不至于非要用同一套后门系统吧？Charles方才解锁平板的数字组合完全可以让他黑进舰桥，如果他想这么做的话。虽然不是所有人都是心电感应者，也不全都拥有过目不忘的记忆力。并且尝试暴力解锁差不多可以花上一个普通人类超过五百年的功夫。）

平板自动跳转到锁屏前的界面，那是一个Charles差不多看过一千遍的视频，但这一次他一瞥见界面心便狂跳不止。Erik（他当然会，当然了）有记录飞行日志。

这艘船上发生的一切，它要去往的目的地，都被详细地记录在这里。联邦规定的细节。以及——Charles呼吸一窒——飞行日志今天下午进行过更新。

Charles往前查看历史记录，找到第一份日志，上面显示的时间——如果Charles没有算错日期的话——差不多是一年以前。日志的地点离飞船现在的位置非常遥远，却靠近联邦总部所在的星球。

他放大屏幕，点击了“播放”。

这么多年里Charles差不多看了千百份飞行日志，但没有一份像他眼前这份这样勾起他的兴趣，因为他认识摄像机前的那个人。Erik穿着指挥官的支付，但靠近脖颈处的纽扣松开，作为唯一的线索暗示着Erik视飞行日志为不那么高度正式的职责。

“1月17日，4732年，”Erik说道，“指挥官Erik Lehnsherr，IGF Arkham号。时间是11:00；着陆12小时之后。脱离轨道正常……”

Charles带着模糊的痴迷看着视频里的Erik列出所有他需要报告的事项，他注意到Erik的视线从不正对着镜头；就好像他被自己反射在监视器里的影像分了心，他的瞳孔凝视着右下而非正前方。这姿势与Charles看过的大部分飞行日志里的舰长别无二致。Charles不由地案暗自惊异，他总觉得看上去平凡的一切在Erik身上都出人意料。

“……西部星系E-6区域的巡逻任务，”Erik的影像说道，Charles骤然停止呼吸，“预计巡逻时间为24个月，如果执行作战任务则可能延时。包括本人在内舰员共125人，15%为文官。”

一百二十五人。一百二十五人——这是这艘飞船离开基地时候上载的人数，去执行军事而非科研任务。Charles紧紧抓着平板，指节逐渐发白。他从未被欺骗过。星星们从不说谎。这不可能。*但如今他失去了他的心电感应，干坐在这里，像普通船人那样任人愚弄。

他新发现的事实导向了另一个问题：其他船员都去哪里了？忽然间那些空荡荡的走廊都变得阴森可怖起来。发生了什么事。一场传染病。一次毫无防备的袭击。又或者那天下午Erik和Emma讨论过的那个游戏，意在消灭所有Erik原来的舰员。Charles拒绝相信这种可能。他闭上双眼就能看到那艘联邦飞船在Erik的炮火下灰飞烟灭，睁开眼睛眼前还是冷寂的图书馆。他不想知道Erik是如何对待他……Emma称它为复仇之路……上的绊脚石的。

Charles快速浏览着Erik的日志，试着找到其余船员消失的那天。Erik每天都更新日志，或者说几乎每天都更新；这就使他的搜寻变得十分困难。Charles只能每次浏览几秒一天的日志，再透过图书馆外走廊的灯光判断是不是有人靠近。

他找到了。有一天的日志上灯开着，隔天灯暗着，Erik的声音说道：“飞船成功减员。如今舰上仅有必要的工作人员，预计六个月到达我们的目的地。”

我们的目的地。

显然，这也不是一个单纯的巡逻任务。但为什么要抛弃其余的舰员？如果Erik当真在谋划军事行动，人手不应该是越多越好……

“减员”并不让Charles觉得好过多少。Erik没有说遣散，他甚至没有说抛弃，尽管Charles猜测实际上他这么做了——也许是因为他不能忍受想象所有舰员被从睡梦中拖起，逐一面对行刑队（另一段令人作呕的记忆浮出水面：一个男人背靠着墙，躯干抽搐扭动着，无数子弹撕裂了他）或者被下毒（一个女人，被她的食物呛住，Charles清楚地记得她临终前迷惑的恐惧），又或者——Charles以掌根抵住双眼，拉扯着头发，力度之大让他的头皮疼痛而紧绷。但这疼痛远远不及他体内升腾的热度，他的心电感应叫嚣着要冲破Charles的束缚，急切地试图证明他种种防止这艘飞船上舰员被他能力害死的努力都是徒劳无功。

Charles的身体仿佛不再属于他，而他模糊地意识到自己的发抖。Erik不会那么做的，他不得不告诉自己。他不是冷血动物。联邦舰队的事是很可怕，但Charles是唯一一个能完整感知到其后果的人。（除了Emma。数百生命消逝时Emma和她冷漠的微笑。）Charles不相信Erik会为了他的目标而杀死所有的舰员。他记得Erik被他自己的记忆和恐惧魇住以至于无法控制自己的能力，他看起来如此脆弱，在Charles的怀中颤抖着，在那场战斗之后。

Charles不能自己；他向上寻找着日志的时间。这份日志是五个月前录下的。不论什么任务，不论他们在做什么，这任务已经接近尾声了。难怪Emma那么急切地想把Charles轰走。如果所有这一切都是在没有记录的情况下进行的，（肯定没有，毕竟所有舰员都……被抛弃了，还有联邦舰队追着他们）那Charles就是个活生生的负担。谢天谢地他是个不能说话的负担。尽管，Charles猜测随着他的书写能力日渐提升，他对舰员的潜在威胁也将越来越大。他们应当也意识到了这点。

所以……所以为何一开始要教会他书写？Charles不甚理解。如果Erik正进行着某些法外之事，为何要教给Charles泄密的工具？尤其是他们即将将他带到Sihwa，他可能在任何一个酒吧里找到一个联邦特工。（他并非从自己的记忆中得知这一信息；Charles很早以前在某个联邦工作人员脑内读到这些记忆，而他突然意识到这个男人应该已经去世多年了。）

好吧，看起来从一开始Erik就不指望Charles能发现这么多。Charles几乎就错过了这一切。如果没有联邦舰队的攻击，没有Emma血检结果出来之后他们的交谈，他就不可能发现这一切。

Charles再次回翻日志直到开头。这一次他没有跳过任何一部分，他仔细聆听着日志的每一句话，搜寻着可能遗漏的信息。他的胃翻滚扭曲着，每一次呼吸都疼痛无比，这使他着实难以集中精力。他无法描述他当前的感受。滚烫的，疼痛的，易燃的，在他肌肤之下潜伏着，让他感觉昏沉迷茫，像是因精神的高度集中而窒息。

他从早期的飞行日志里得出结论：

Emma一直是Erik的执行官，但有些舰员，比如Raven，直至遣散其余组员之后才被提升为文官。

Erik不久前才从指挥官学校毕业。从军之前，他为Shaw氏企业工作了不少年，主要作为宇航工程师。这就能解释为何他说他对飞船做了些改装。他从未提过他为何如此突然地转变职业生涯。

几乎所有原始组员都是人类，而非变种人。Erik仔细地描述了他们在大退化中流失的能力。他听起来混合着同情和悔恨。

Alex，一个Charles几乎从未见过的变种人，在Erik的日志里被提及的频率比其他任何人都高。Erik花了大量的时间讨论Alex十个月前感染的流感，并且这是第一次他在视频中流露出私人情感——Charles能从Erik的眼睛里看出来。Alex很重要，对Erik来说。尽管Charles很少撞见他们一起，或者去执行任务。也许这根本是一回事。

Logan显然是不合群的那个，尤其是在飞船满员的时候。他总是和别人打架斗殴，而Erik不得不出面调停。Charles从Erik谈论Logan斑斑劣迹的语气中感觉到Erik其实私底下几乎每次都站在Logan那边。

Erik信犹太教，这是一种属于前星际联邦时代的、古老的地球宗教，但其信众随时间流逝逐渐流失。Charles困难地将记忆中如宗教一般诡异古板的概念同他熟悉的那个Erik联系起来：显然犹太教一直被认为更接近于某种种族或文化，而非仅仅是宗教的一种。它属于少数仍苟延残喘的宗教之一。飞行日志中它仅被提及了一次，在大减员之后。Erik提到了某种他宗教信仰中的、被叫做“犹太新年”**的东西，他坦诚最近的自省更给予了他坚定完成这次任务的决心。他看起来冷漠、灰败而魂不守舍，但即便如此他也拒绝透露更多这次任务的细节。他只是对着摄像机说道：“如果在上帝眼中这是罪孽的话，那就是吧。我不会为此忏悔。”

这话让Charles浑身发冷，他不得不给平板锁屏才能冷静思考其背后的含义。旋即他关闭了平板，迫使录音里Erik的声音归于沉寂。他在椅子上坐了片刻，不认为此时的双腿能支撑他的重量。他的能力在他的精神栅栏旁呼啸，猛烈地撞击着它们。没有一次，上船以来的头一遭，他是如此渴望释放能力，让其席卷飞船内的每一缕思绪，强迫它们臣服于Charles的正义。唯一阻止他的理由，是他意识到他可能的轻率举动正是他不能放肆施行他心中的正义的原因。到头来，他所掌握的信息仍然非常有限。他所惧怕的后果和其带来的愤怒仍未止息。那愤怒并非来源于他的所知，而是源于被人误解的恐惧。还是星星的时候，他曾在委员会上为船人辩护，他了解船人是如何解释自己的行为的。他知道人类灵魂里爱的甘美。他熟悉愤恨、希望和背叛的交错，仿佛他亲身体验过。但他不能理解这艘船上到底正酝酿着什么，因为他的能力被束缚着。如果他要使用能力，他势必同时成为法官和行刑人。不论他判定的结果是无辜还是有罪，所有人终难逃一死。

忽然间世界倾斜，Charles从椅子上前冲向地毯。他抓过之前某个晚上他和Erik共饮过的红酒空瓶，拔出木塞，对准瓶口，堪堪赶上他胃里的内容物翻江倒海地涌上喉咙口。他尝到了金属的味道，头晕目眩——他暗自庆幸此刻他不在宿舍，因为他咳嗽和呕吐的声音响得能惊醒一屋子的人。但好歹他全都吐进了瓶子里，这还让他惊讶了片刻。恶心的感觉褪去后他的人类躯干瘫软无力，他不由地好奇起人类承受力的极限。他是星星，却被困在人类的躯壳里，注定死去——很快，而非很久以后。他不知道人类脆弱的承受力造成的虚弱和濒死的虚弱之间的界限何在。

他以木塞将酒瓶封口，仍旧放回冰箱。他不知道他还能对着这个瓶子做些什么。他肯定不能带着瓶子离开，但他也不能直接呕吐在地板上，大喇喇地告诉所有人他来过这里。他只要确保没有人会想到要喝这瓶酒就可以了。

Charles用手向后拨了两三次头发，他的心在胸腔里跳得异乎寻常得快。临终的恐惧，他可能会当场死亡的恐惧，他可能已经把自己的人类躯体使用到极限的认知沉重地压在他肩膀上，仿佛一件过重的大衣。他的思绪涣散飘飞，几乎无法说服他自己其实他大限未至，他不得不集中起所有的精力试着正常思考。如果他死了，说实话也许这是最简单的可能了，他就失去了他的家人，他的人民。他随时可能杀死那个他珍惜胜过世间万物的男人，只要他一个心神恍惚便足以铸下大错。他被困在战场中央，而他踏入后的漫长时间内全无知觉。他甚至能省下Emma筹划谋杀他的功夫，如果他今夜闭眼的片刻内他当场死亡的话。

他跌跌撞撞地回到了宿舍。他的床铺冰冷，但Charles头一回如此感激地滑进被单，放任自己蜷在一角，听着Logan的呼噜和他自己杂乱断续的脉搏。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 指星人们都有心电感应。（译注）  
> ** The High Holidays，狭义仅指犹太新年，广义还包含忏悔十日。详参英文wiki: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_Holy_Days


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

第二天，Charles发现自己被跟踪了。

每次都会换不同的人跟着他——看上去他们还采取了轮班制——但他发现他去哪里都有人陪着。Raven同他一道从引擎室去食堂，Darwin接棒同他聊天，直至Moira以物理实验为借口把他拉走。Hank陪他走回宿舍，Logan便迎上来教他玩纸牌。Alex和他一起吃晚餐，他话不算多，而Charles专注于努力让食物落进胃里。

他不在乎。不算特别在乎——或者至少不如他应该的那样在乎：如果另一个人处在他目前的境地，应当会觉得不自在得多。他不知道其他舰员是基于Erik还是Emma的命令跟踪他，但对于舰员来说是谁下的命令可能也没有多少区别；他们视Erik和Emma为一体，或者至少，他们认为Emma是Erik指挥官权威的延伸。就算他们觉得Emma单独下达的命令不够合理，他们也会找出合适的理由解释的。

谁下的命令真的重要吗？Charles戳着盘子里的晚餐想到，Emma和Erik各自都有充分的理由监视他，其余的舰员得到的不过是官方简短的解释。这其中些微的差别只对Charles有意义，而这也是他万万不能直接询问舰员们的原因。

事到如今，他有十成把握Emma想要他死，但如果他一直被某位舰员跟着的话安排一次伪装成谋杀的“意外”就会十分困难。那么这只能是Erik的安排了，出于他安全的考虑或者——最有可能的是——想确保他时刻掌握Charles的行踪，假设他对Charles的疑心与日俱增的话。热感系统。不可能，多半是心跳探测，每个人心跳的频次都各不相同，还附带有预警功能，假使有人突发急病（或更糟）的话Erik能够第一时间知悉。

也许Erik甚至已经意识到Emma可能正计划着要杀了Charles。又或者他只是信了Charles告诉他的关于自己失控能力的那些话，如果真是这样，Charles情愿Erik把他关到某个远离舰员的地方，而非一举一动都被监视。Erik是知道他昨晚去了图书馆吗？他知道Charles偷看了他的飞行日志吗？这取决于Erik昨晚是清醒的还是陷入沉眠，如果他是清醒的，那就取决于他有没有盯着监控系统。但如果他知道昨晚Charles干的好事，他为什么不亲自质问Charles？禁止他再去图书馆？试着……解释？

Charles沉浸在自己的思绪中以至于他根本没有注意到Erik走进室内，直至他开口。

“你们有谁能解释一下为什么我今天早上在我的图书馆发现了一酒瓶的呕吐物吗？”

Charles猝然抬头，但Erik甚至都没有往他的方向看；他依次扫过Darwin、Alex和Logan，好像他确定犯事儿的就在他们三人之中似的。Charles倒是很感谢他的武断；他的脸一定已经红透了。

“我对此表示惊叹，毕竟醉成那个样子还能全吐进一个瓶子里还挺困难的。不过我仍希望有人能对此解释一下。”无人出声，Erik继续道。

Charles瞥过其他舰员，他们正怀疑地互相打量着。好吧，不算是互相。大部分舰员都直直地看着Logan。

“拜托，”Logan开口，“不是我。”

“说得像真的似的。”Alex嘟哝道，往嘴里塞了整整一叉子意面。

Erik沉默了好一会儿，审视着Logan，嘴角下沉。Charles试着不去想Erik在飞行日志里的模样。……舰上已成功减员……他没能阻止略过他脊柱的寒意。

“我不喜欢这样，” Erik终于缓慢地说道，Charles猜想他可能在开口之前仔细咋摸过每一个词，每一个音节和爆破，“当我觉得有人在我的飞船上装神弄鬼的时候。这么久了，我觉得我自己的舰员应该意识到在我眼皮底下说谎可不是个明智的选择。” 

这当然是在虚张声势，但Charles是唯一一个攥着眼下谜团线索的人。Erik对究竟是哪位舰员犯了事并没有确切的证据，不然他肯定会对Charles投以比现在多得多的注意力。Charles意识到Erik很可能把刚刚对Logan那套一个一个舰员试过来，直到某人承认为止。（或者，没有人承认，因为Charles口不能言，他的纸笔安全地藏在包里，被他一脚踢进桌肚伸手无法够到的位置。）但Erik看上去不像是想就这么算了。他威胁里的这部分可不是虚张声势。即便如果Erik觉得这不是什么大事，在Erik觉得舰员间沉默的犯人受够了他威胁带来的惩罚之前，这场审判都不会停止。Erik对有人这么晚还在图书馆逗留一事是真的在意。难怪他在猜测这事是否真的发生在昨晚，又或是他手里的罪证已经在图书馆里静待他发现有段时间了。

最终Erik的视线扫到Charles，他的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，仅仅是一下，显然Charles不像是会往酒瓶里呕吐的类型。尽管Charles本人觉得他应该是最明显的嫌疑人。

没有人说话，也没有人看起来敢直视Erik的眼睛。连Logan也只是shuangmuwushen地望着他杯子的方向，拿叉子反复戳着盘里的培根。

Charles看着Erik离开餐厅，双肩僵硬。仅是这件小事就足以让Erik如此生气吗？又或者在昨晚与Emma的交锋后他本来就在崩溃的边缘？

“别太介意了，” Darwin滑进Charles隔壁的椅子里，一边肩膀轻轻撞了撞他，“Erik也有不高兴的时候，但不管怎么样我们明天就到Sihwa了。用不了多久你就不用忍受他的臭脾气了，我们余下的可怜人们可就不好说了。”

Charles知道Darwin这话是真心实意的，但这并不能阻止他的胃往下更深地坠落。不管Erik在谋划些什么，Charles只有不到24小时去厘清一切了。然后……是什么？是在Sihwa上被放逐。他猜想这次的放逐和他第一次从星人那里被放逐的痛苦应当相差无几，如果只是……好吧。Charles轻易回想起他和这艘飞船、和船上的舰员间联系的本质。

Sihwa，不可避免地意味着他的死亡：他现下十分确定。他的头疼发作的更加频繁，也需要花费比以往更多的力气控制住他的心电感应了。他宁愿自戕也不愿连累无辜的人类——但这似乎极有可能成为他的命运，如果24小时之内没有奇迹出现。他正在加速冲向这看似既定的命运。但他不在乎他自己的性命，他在乎别人的。他在乎Darwin和他满口白牙的笑容。他在乎Alex轻拍他的肩膀。他在乎Raven和他就性有关的话题玩笑。他在乎Logan的雪茄，Moira审慎的同情，以及Erik脆弱脊柱下的钢铁内核，不论他看起来多么濒临破碎，这内核始终坚固强大。

这个谜团，和它的答案，感觉如此触手可及又迷雾重重，就像他不经意忘记的词汇，在Charles的舌尖盘旋。只需一点提示他就能揭穿Erik所有的谎言。

Charles不得不再次坚强地拼凑起自己；没有软弱的余地，不能容忍被动的观察。他是颗星星，看在自然的份上。不管他有没有能力，他都不习惯被蒙在鼓里。他对Erik个人的情感与这份坚强完全无关——很明显不论Erik陷阱了什么谜团，它都比Charles一开始意识的要复杂得多。假使他更留心，或者Erik再疏忽一分，Charles就能早一刻意识到这一切。但没有如果，只有当下。此时此刻是Charles手里唯一的武器。

他对着Darwin露出一个微弱的笑容，推开他的晚餐，从桌边站起，朝着门口走去。他听到某人的椅子擦过地板的声音，他们正站起来跟着他——Erik下令时时刻刻得有人跟着他，当然了——但他都没有费神去看这次轮到谁做他的跟班。他径直走向宿舍，在床上躺下，拿枕头抵着床板，靠在枕头上，半心半意地翻阅着腿上用通用语写就的书本。当他和Erik通常上课的时间到的时候他甚至没有费心起身。就让Erik去猜他在哪儿吧。让Erik坐立不安去。

他感觉注意力逐渐涣散，陷入幻想的深渊，眼前的字符幻化成扭曲的图像。他的阅读不再是伪装的平静，而是自娱自乐的方式。当其他人结束了晚餐陆续涌进房间，啜饮着咖啡或者玩牌的时候，Charles已然陷入沉眠。

\--

——几个小时之后他清醒过来，冷汗淋漓，浑身颤抖，皮肤冰凉，心跳飞快。方才的噩梦魇在意识边缘，使触目的暗影都化为恐惧，有那么一瞬他发誓他可以看到他无法触及之处皆是虚空。他眨眼，阴影幻化成形：一团人状的暗影，嘴巴大张，双眼如不见底的深渊，墨色散开犹如肌肤之下的血液，沿着血管流动扭曲成Charles不识的字符。有那么一会儿Charles觉得那是数千万年前来自Hirono部落的古老巫术，但当他再次眨眼，那些字符已然消失，只余阴影。

Charles的心在喉咙口砰砰作响，他将毛毯推到脚边——忽然间他觉得炎热难忍——爬到床尾。他的手心满是黏腻的汗水，这迫使他挣扎着在床边的梯子上保持平衡。他一遍遍告诉自己附近空无一人，方才所见只是他的幻觉，这才稍感安慰。知道那些东西不是真的也不见得让它们感觉不是真的——尤其是Charles不能完全掌控自己能力的时候。

他一踏上地板，方才的一切又涌上心头：这一次他整个身体好似过了电一般。他能听见耳边刺啦作响的电流声，仿佛他的脊柱被扭曲成不自然的形状。Charles的头不自觉向后仰起，那电流顺着他的全身滑下，闪烁消失在他的手指和脚趾尖。他方才恢复对自己身体的控制。他颈部的某块肌肉每隔三十秒边强迫性地抽动一次。他恢复了控制……他还活着。

Charles嘴巴发干，双膝着地以跪姿朝着宿舍门缝里那一线微光爬去。他暗暗安慰自己如果能爬到走廊，一切都会恢复正常，不论眼下这里的地板是怎样地倾斜着，身下的金属是怎样的冷酷无情。他能听见远处笑声微弱的回音，激起了他的再次战栗，他将一只汗湿的手掌压在眉心，强迫自己深呼吸。

阴影再次环绕移动，他害怕这次死去的将会是自己。他害怕那团阴影化成黑洞，将所有物质吸进其核心，以其内无穷的引力将整艘飞船碾压成齑粉。

另一个幻象。他双眼圆睁，努力抵抗，坚信一旦闭眼他将会被恐惧吞噬。

他艰难地爬行至门边，攥住门把手，借力站起，跌进走廊，不敢回头。他害怕一回头他就能看见方才的幻影盘旋于他肩头，笑容狰狞，眼底幽深如黑洞。

空荡荡的走廊此时却带给他慰藉。Charles靠在墙上稍事歇息，强迫脑内横冲直撞的心电感应呆在他思维的藩篱内，勒令他的能力雌伏静止，不再对飞船上的任何生物有一丝威胁。他永远不能放松警惕，永远不会放松警惕，哪怕是一秒。

然而方才的所见旋即回潮，空寂的走廊仿佛也带上了点点杀意。Charles能感觉到各种各样的怪物潜行靠近，这感觉铭心刻骨，仿佛他的胸腔里塞着一整块冰。

他跑了起来，即便他知道此刻的恐惧全然来源于臆想，他也永远无法逃开自己。他仓皇逃窜，因为他害怕原地不动仍旧意味着谋杀。放弃意味着投降，无可避免的死亡将他包围。他清楚他将跑向何方，至少在一定程度上知道，但当他再次站在一片昏暗的、空无一人的图书馆门前的走廊前时他仍暗自心惊。

吐息之间那些幻想消弭了：幽灵从走廊里飘散，复成阴影；令人眩晕的空虚感从脑海中被抽离。Charles的后颈仍有奇异的电流刺过，但威力不复，可以轻易地忍受。他的手扶在门把上，害怕Erik正在暗室里等着他。几乎同时他便意识到如果Erik真的在室内，现在掉头也为时已晚了；他已经触到了黄铜门把，Erik能感觉到Charles的手正触碰着它，就好像Charles的手下是Erik的肌肤一般。

Charles浅浅地吸了口气，推走纷乱的思绪，向里推门。室内昏暗，只有窗外的星光透进来，给家具和书本镀上青白的闪光。Charles抿了抿唇，打开了灯。

Erik不在。室内和昨晚Charles离开时别无二致，桌上散着文件，壁炉冰冷。Charles关门落锁，找到书桌，倚着它坐下，在纷乱的羊皮纸中寻找着Erik的平板。他惊异地发现那平板还在昨天的位置；他联想起方才Erik因为酒瓶的事故对舰员大发雷霆的样子，尽管他怀疑如果Erik真的认为是他的某位舰员遗留的酒瓶，而不是Charles，他也没有理由向他的舰员隐瞒飞行日志。所有舰员似乎都清楚Erik已经做了什么，和他下一步的计划。至于Charles——好吧，Charles觉得Erik严重低估了他对此的兴趣。要不就是他的沉默使得Erik误以为他是清白的。如果不是他万分感激Erik 的误解让他得以溜进图书馆继续他的侦查，Charles会觉得受到了冒犯的。

Charles按下开关启动平板，屏幕亮起，显示出Charles昨夜离开时的画面。Erik的表情凝固在屏幕上，他的视线向下，仅留一线灰色的瞳孔，嘴唇紧抿。

他的手指在平板上停了一会儿。他真的要强迫自己再看下去吗？Erik接下来的日志里有没有能为他开脱的线索？Charles能坐视Erik这样平静地谈论生命的逝去，即便他心里的某个角落仍不顾一切地爱着他吗？

也许那个角落就是他一切行为的动机与根源，那个角落希望听到Erik的另一面，那个角落相信Erik本质上仍是良善之人。他将Charles从荒凉的星球救下，教他与世界对话，吸纳他为一名舰员直至他在Sihwa安全着陆；他不可能毫无人性。

Charles按下了播放键。Erik的视线抬起，对上他的，就好像隔着屏幕他们能彼此凝视一般。这份日志和之前的日志都不一样。在之前的日志里，Erik的状态的放松的：他的袖管挽起，后靠在椅背上，更接近于自言自语而非对着观看日志的人记录。这份日志里他坐姿端正，制服齐整，领口的银质纽扣反光，但不足以抵消Charles注意到Erik脸庞线条的僵硬。Charles上一次看到Erik这种表情还是他在舰桥上，联邦舰队朝着飞船开火的时候。

“我是指挥官Erik Lehnsherr，飞船Arkham，” Erik开口，声音稳定，比Charles记忆中的要低沉一些。Charles没有错过飞船名称后面消失的“IGF”，这意味着Arkham不再是星际联盟服役的武装飞船了。

“这份影像资料正在星际联盟所有的频道，以及中部和西部十个主要行星的主流媒体上自动广播。我并不惊讶地发现所有的政府在这样的危急时刻仍费尽心思掩盖，或在寻找最委婉的方式宣布真相。然而，我相信星际人民有能力对眼下的危机做出自己的判断，而不是被糖衣炮弹或政治宣传所欺瞒。”

Charles胃里打结，他无法理解这些话，或者说暂时无法理解。不管这寥寥数语意味着什么，不管Erik在做什么，如果Charles曾经幻想过大团圆结局的话，那肥皂泡也迅速破灭了。

“星际联盟的指挥星球已经被摧毁。更不幸的是，如果我们的模型正确，它的卫星和临近它的两颗行星也被一同毁灭。它们的居民献出生命以维护星系的和平。” Erik短暂地停顿了一会儿，有那么一刻Charles害怕他将会当场崩溃——但他旋即开口，声音平静无波，一如寻常。

“Sebastian Shaw死了。Shaw氏企业崩溃了。我终结了它们，并非仅仅为了血偿东部星系我同胞的血债，更为了保存变种人大流散*的星星之火。Shaw对星际能源无度的所求不仅生造了无数的黑洞、摧毁了数以百计尚未开发的无人星系，他更是穷尽一切手段追杀星际间所有的变种人。他掌控了媒体；他公之于众的所有事实都是谎言。现在，谎言终止了。有人也许会认为我的行径与恐怖分子无异，但我的所作所为并非意在激起恐惧。我的死亡证明了我并非为了夺权篡位。”

Erik吸气，开口：“我将权力交还给人民，权力属于人民。”然后他探身触碰了屏幕，平板在Charles颤抖的手里归于沉寂。

\--

第一部分完

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * diaspora：原意大流散，特指公元前586年古犹太人被巴比伦人逐出巴勒斯坦后的大流散。现泛指各种族群的大迁移。参见 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diaspora。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Charles将那段日志看了一遍又一遍，努力抑制着每一次听到Erik声音响起时沸腾的不适：

为我的同胞报仇

两颗邻近的行星已经被毁灭

恐怖分子

指挥官Erik Lehnsherr，曾领导Arkham飞船

曾经的飞船

我自己的死亡

一开始他并没有理解那些盘旋的念头，光是保持呼吸就已经难于登天了；试图去理解Erik到底说了什么无疑超过了他能力范围。肖氏企业——好吧，Charles知道所有能源行星背后都有超级公司的身影。如果Shaw死了——但他死了吗？Charles的思绪克制不住地四散：曾经……我自己的死亡……

第三遍听录音的时候他再也无可回避现实了：他终于意识到Arkham舰员的真实目的了。不像Charles 一开始希望的那样，Shaw没有死。这份日志早已录制完毕，但尚未向全宇宙广播。这不是Erik过去的行为，而是他的计划。这是一次自杀式的行动。

Charles心跳漏了一拍，烫着了似得将平板扔到桌子上。所有一切都不重要了，他有且只有的念头是Erik。他必须找到Erik。

电击般的感觉再次笼罩了他，顺着脊椎而下，一路点燃了他所有骨节。但他尚能迈步——尚能呼吸，伴着耳畔嘶嘶作响的电流。摇晃的双腿尚能支持身体的沉重，带着他走出图书馆，回到昏暗的走廊。

自来到Arkham后他只去过Erik的房间两次。即便如此，他也记得路径——穿过迂回的走廊，沿不锈钢楼梯向下，他的手掌在扶手上留下深色的痕迹。他沿着Erik可能走过的路线一路找寻，好像他拥有Erik的能力一般，用对金属的感知追踪着这艘船上的一切，包括它熔化的铁核。

 

他唯一确定的是Erik不能死。Charles不会牺牲他——不，即便他的死能换来所有星星的生。他不能。他不想去计算这样能获得多大的利益。如果Erik不在了，他的生命也没有存在的必要了。他已然分不清每每闭上双眼，眼前浮现的Erik的脸，Erik制服上闪烁的纽扣，黑暗中闪光的重放着一遍又一遍的Erik的录像是记忆还是幻觉。他只知道他想彻底清除眼前的一切。他想从头来过。

他的手拂过墙壁，好像那只手能带他去向心愿之地一般；他不需要光，不需要视觉，阴影趁虚而入。他的身体记得，就算理智试图遗忘。这具躯壳是如此的年轻，对这个世界的记忆不过尔尔，与星人无限的永不磨灭的记忆相比不过沧海一粟。

他在一扇高大的暗色门前停步，端详着门边的键盘。是的。就是了，他记得：Moira MacTaggert曾在这里输入六位密码以通过电梯门。他那时的视角错过了她输入密码的手势。他不记得——他不可能知道密码，除非动用心电感应——

Charles咬紧牙关，双眸紧闭。他不能接受他可能知道，或最终总会知道，但仍只能无能为力地站在通往Erik房间走廊的门口，可悲地站在原地。

他缓缓滑坐地板上，双膝磕着不锈钢，力度足以使他淤青，蜷缩着，看清自己。他如今是船人了。还是星人的时候，他时常梦想着能用船人的身体行走，在飞船里探索宇宙，和舰员、舰长们并肩。他那时还是永生的星星，还能说话，还能用心灵感应说服他失去理智的同族。

他曾强大过。他曾经能看见辽远得多的宇宙。他的族人并未因为他的理想主义将他放逐。不：他被放逐，只因为他的力量。因为他们害怕他，以及他可能带来的威胁，如果星人中的某一位能在所有族人无知无觉的情况下篡改所有人的思想将如何。

这里，与船人为伴，他既无法开口，又无法动用能力。他的生命已然被剥夺，又有什么机会去拯救，即使是他自己的命运呢？

好吧，不管这具残破的躯干里还剩下什么，瘫在地板上总是发现不了的。是时候停下他的自怨自艾了……去读书吧，在清晨降临之前暂时带他离开泥淖。

他站起身，握住把手——令他惊讶的是门把手随着他的触碰下移，然后扭转。门开了。

Charles立马扭头去看键盘。它一片空白，屏幕漆黑。

Erik留了门。

他跨步，心跳加速，迈入铺着奢华地毯的办公区域。他脖颈附近的电流比任何时候都刺人，但他不曾退缩。他不相信奇迹，但他相信机遇。

Charles脚下的地毯柔软，他屏住呼吸，害怕有人潜藏在阴影里，随时都将冲向他。他仍记得通往Erik卧室的那扇门；他站在门口徘徊，不确定是否该敲门，但在图书馆里的恐惧和绝望点燃了他。

Charles转动门把手，以肩撞开了门，双唇紧抿，下决心一定要让Erik明白他的不满。Erik在那段录像里描述的事情一件都不可能发生，如果Charles与它们有关的话。

但他的决心在踏入卧房的瞬间就被动摇了。他本预计会看见Erik昏暗无人的书房，但Erik的钢制书桌上亮着一盏台灯，指挥官安静地坐在桌前，双臂折叠，表情藏在阴影里。

Charles险些惊呼出声，幸好他及时咬住了下唇，力道之大让他不由地皱了皱脸。

“我在等你，” Erik好似能读懂Charles的疑问，“在昨晚之后。我打开了图书馆的摄像头。我其实没指望那人会再回去。不过我更没料到那个人是你。”

Charles只是站在原地，重心从左脚移向右脚，克制着掉头就跑的冲动，好像他冲回卧室就能逃脱Erik的掌控似得。这整艘飞船都是Erik，他不光是指挥官，舰上所有的金属都是Erik的血肉。Charles恍惚了一秒，想到他独处的时候，他是怎样透过身边的每一座墙，每一寸地板和天花板感受到Erik的无处不在。

“但你出现在了这里，” Erik继续道。他放下交叠的双手，但下一秒他架起双腿；Charles失语之后才意识到这样的姿势代表着抗拒和封闭，在船人的肢体语言里。Erik的手落在书桌上，食指敲了两下，“你一直都在到处刺探，Charles。”

Charles热血上涌，下一秒他跨步上前，缩小他们之间的距离，确保甩Erik耳光的时候他能用尽全力。

Erik因为疼痛倒吸一口冷气，Charles这才意识到这艘船并不仅是星际探索之用，这是艘军舰。Erik一跃而起，直逼Charles直到他被锁在Erik书桌后的墙面和Erik的身体之间，他的喉咙被Erik的手锁住——虽不是置他于死地的力度，但仍离他的气管近在咫尺。

但Charles血管里奔腾的并非恐惧，起码不是惜命的恐惧。他奋力反抗着，拳头猛击Erik的手臂和身体，猛踢Erik的小腿，感觉他胸腔里那团郁郁的恐惧伴随着每一次的击打都略微消散。不知为何他逐渐能控制住想要惊声尖叫的冲动了。他尝到了盐，还有某些苦涩的物质。

他的力道减弱，但没有一下看上去撼动了Erik。Erik的头垂靠在Charles颈边，Charles的右耳能清楚地听到他沉重的呼吸声、吞咽声和咳嗽。

“你不该发现这一切的，” Erik的声音里有Charles从未听闻的苦涩，“操……Charles，你根本不该知道的。”

Charles不在乎Erik的借口。他不想要道歉。他将脖颈送向Erik的双手，用力得让他无法呼吸。如果Erik不忍心，Charles不介意替他动手。

“停下，”Erik脱口而出，Charles踢向他的膝盖，“Charles——停下，我不想伤到你，我……”

Charles捉住他的手腕，让它呆在原地，他惊异地发现从某种程度上来讲他和Erik旗鼓相当，他们陷入了僵局；Charles无法将Erik拖近，Erik也不能抽身。Charles的脑内尖啸一片，几乎不能听见自己粗重的呼吸，空气挤入气管，却不足以填满肺部。

“求你……”Erik的嗓音破碎。

他的渴望压倒了一切。Charles自由的那只手找到Erik的头发，拉近他的头直到他们唇瓣相接。Erik在Charles的唇边发出模糊的惊呼，但Charles决意忽略，他松开钳制Erik手腕的那只手，让Erik的手落下。Charles与Erik呼吸同频，带着所有压抑已久的疯狂和渴望亲吻着他，啃咬着Erik的双唇，暗自期待它们会流血——他不再猛烈地殴打Erik，Erik的棉质T恤纠缠在他手心。他倚靠着，好像Erik是他唯一的支点。

他再一次被震惊。Erik双唇分开，终于回吻Charles。他向前靠，两人胸膛相接。Charles透过衬衫感觉到Erik皮肤的热度，环绕着Erik的气息。Erik的口腔温暖湿润。他的手再次抚上Charles的喉咙，但这一次温柔地环绕在Charles的颈后，指尖滑入Charles的头发。Erik抚摸他的方式仿佛对待一件易碎的珍宝，Charles无暇思考。这便是他全心所求。有电流蹿下他脊柱，但他无法分辨是脑中的幻觉还是Erik触碰带来的反应。

电磁力。Charles几乎是欢快地想到——Erik的能力。不仅是金属。他都忘了。电磁力。如果他能感觉到神经末梢的火花，Erik也一定能。

Erik的另一只手扶在Charles腰上，自肋骨滑落股间，好似在沿途记住他身体的线条。即便所有Charles最荒唐的幻想里也未曾想到此情此景。他怎能设想到Erik的大手在他背上游移的触感，或是当Erik拉近他时他的愉悦和渴望？他勉力维系着一丝清醒以防能力失控；他太想沉入Erik的思绪，与他合二为一。

Charles犹豫着是否要掀开Erik的T恤抚摸他坚实温暖的肌肉，但Erik猝然抽身。他们同时陷入沉默，粗重的呼吸纠缠。Erik的双手不自然地落下，眼神在Charles的眼睛和唇瓣间游移。即便在书房昏暗的灯光下，Charles也能清楚地看到Erik下唇因他的啃咬而红肿。

“我不应该这样，” Erik开口，“我很抱歉。”

Charles皱眉，抓住Erik的肩，强迫他退后两步使得Erik的手从他身体上落下。他认为他脸上的表情已经表达了一切。

“你明天就走了，” Erik解释道，Charles没有错过他语调中的遗憾，即便Erik试图掩盖，“我们将在Sihwa降落。这艘飞船上只有死亡。你必须搞清楚。” Erik的视线从Charles身上滑落，Charles怀疑他正在组织语言好表达他在舰长日志里重复过的意思，Charles已经听了千万遍。“我们没有未来。”他的声音如此轻缓以至于 Charles差点错过。

这一次Charles猛地推了他一把。Erik被推得倒退一步，不得不伸手扶住书桌。

“任务必须完成，Charles！你看过那日志，你知道为什么。Shaw要为他的所作所为付出代价。他——他杀了所有我爱的人，你懂吗？你能懂吗？所有人。没有人活下来了。没有人，只有整个东部星系的星尘，就因为他的钱和他对恒星能源的热衷。你不可能知道那是怎样的可怕。”

那些星系里也有星星，Charles想要咆哮。我不认识他们，但他们是我的同类，就像变种人是你的同类一样。每有一颗星星因能源开采而坍缩，我的族人就减少一位。

他不能开口，所以只是再次推了Erik一下，但鉴于Erik已经靠在桌边了，这一下的力道远不如上一次。Charles越过他，抄起桌上看起来很重要的一张纸，翻到空白的背面，用Erik的笔写道：

我对发生的一切很抱歉，但自杀可不是回应。

他将纸团扔向Erik的脸，看着Erik的眼神在他潦草的字迹间移动。Charles不确定他的通用语水平能表达多少意思，但他必须一试。

“而你就想做个全知全能的先知劝我别去，是吗？” Erik的声音透着不屑，“我不是随便走出这一步的，Charles。我不想死。”

Charles夺回那张纸。

你不想吗？

“不，”Erik反驳，Charles觉得那称得上的咬牙切齿。他现在能读懂Erik的眼神了。他登上这艘飞船的时候怎么能视而不见呢？由一颗等死之人的心燃烧而成的，那样冷酷而坚硬的光芒，不容许一丝一毫的软弱流露。

你准备把我丢在Sihwa，指望我在你动手之前不告诉任何人？Charles写道。

“你不会告诉别人的。”Erik说。

你觉得我更希望你在监狱里终老？

“我觉得内心深处你是同意我的。你觉得就只有东部星系吗？你觉得Shaw宁愿奴役活人，也不愿炸死所有人吗？你错了。Shaw不仅是想要钱，他还想要权利。这和开采恒星没有关系，Shaw是要向整个宇宙证明只有他的力量才是唯一的力量，Shaw是超自然的存在，Shaw是神。即便宇宙空无一人，连能见证他力量的人都不存在。”

你想为你的族人报仇吗？Charles费了好一番功夫才写出“报仇”，这可比他最近学到的通用语难多了。你说Shaw花钱去毁灭这些星系。Charles尝试了三次也没能从他有限的词库里找到合适的词汇表达“出资”，最终他不得不将前面的几次尝试统统划去，仅用最简单的语言。他紧咬下唇，尝到血的咸味，他的脸颊通红。向联邦证明Shaw很坏。向法院提交书面证据。然后：正义。

Erik尖锐地呼出一口气。“没有书面证据，”他说，“没有任何切实的证据将Shaw和那些罪行联系在一起。”

那你是怎么发现的？

Erik的笑容微弱且疲惫，“我曾是他的门徒。曾经。Shaw的。在东部星系大屠杀之前。”

Charles不知如何回应，不知道从何问起，或他是否该提问。门徒暗示了师生关系，这是一种亲密的联系，就好像Erik和Shaw曾是并肩战斗的盟友，而今反目成仇。这种联结并不容易被打破。

“很久以前，” Erik轻柔地开口，他的视线从Charles身上溜走。片刻的沉寂——Erik摇了摇头，好像试图甩脱无关的杂念，“在这艘船上，我们都同意这就是我们必须要做的。我们的生命仅仅是为了达成目的的一点微小的代价。”

“这”？是什么？你准备做什么，Erik？

“啊。”Erik的目光转回Charles，眼角终于浮现出些许真正的笑意，“不错的小花招，但不——我不会和你分享这种秘密。我们明天会把你放在Sihwa。你知道的不会比Shaw多：只有二手的、关于我们意图的推测，但对我们的具体方式一无所知。”

Charles想尖叫。他想殴打Erik直到他全身淤青血肿，无力执行任何计划，自杀或者其他所有计划。

如果我有一个更好的计划呢？Charles急匆匆地写道，字迹黏连在一起。如果你不是非要去送死呢？如果我能让Shaw死去，他集团的所有人都死去，但除了你？

这是一个绝望的请求，但Charles已经过了能感受到绝望的极限。他甚至都没有时间思考这个鲁莽的提议，没有余力分析他这样使用能力带来的风险和收益，就这样把自己的思想或言语变成谋杀Erik敌人的一件兵器。他只知道他的死亡比让他目睹Erik死亡值得的多。只要能保证Erik的安全，他愿意赴汤蹈火。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，但远不及假想中Erik的死亡带来的恐惧。

“你怎么知道你的计划比我的好呢？你都不知道我的计划是什么。” Erik问道。

我不想你死。Charles缓慢而痛苦地写着，在“死”下划了三道粗黑的横线。他不明白为何他的眼睛持续刺痛。他抬眼看向Erik，才感觉满溢的泪水滑下脸颊。

有那么一瞬Charles觉得Erik可能会动摇——但Erik的一丝动容转瞬即逝。Charles强忍住呜咽，即便他感觉破碎不堪，他仍怀抱微弱的希望，模糊地思考着是否能拖延住Erik的脚步，比刚刚的设想更为疯狂。

“哦，Charles。”他的嗓音近乎怜悯，他上前一步，拥住Charles。Erik的右手轻拂他的发梢，缓缓抚过他的后脑，好像这样就能说服他一般。Charles闭上双眼，靠着Erik的胸膛发抖，感受着Erik 的热度，贪婪地汲取Erik的气息。他沉迷于Erik手指稳定地打转和唇边苦涩的眼泪以至于他不曾留意Erik另一只手的动作，他不曾怀疑，也不曾在意，直至他的静脉感受到针刺的疼痛。

这一次只有短暂的惊讶混合着恐惧，以及熊熊燃烧的痛苦。然后倦意的潮水涨起，将他淹没。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *作者spicy女神推荐的前16章的一个playlist，她放在汤上了，可以边文看边听，网址：http://spicedpiano.tumblr.com/post/72499379854/the-starry-sky-and-the-deep-sea-pt-1-the 
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译的时候听的BGM其实是鸟妹的Let it all go，Alvaro Soler×Birdy的版本。一种解读是分手之歌，也算是契合糖里带刀的本章。（？）


End file.
